Childhood Reborn
by Citrine Rain
Summary: While on a mission the Gundam Wing Pilots are badly injured and are found by residents of a small village led by a young woman. While they recover, the pilots discover the true nature of peace and even more..about themselves. AU to be safe. 1x2, 3x4.
1. Author's Note

_This is really a big leap for me because to be honest I have only seen the first maybe 8 episodes of Gundam Wing. To be blunt as I have said before…Relena annoys the crap out of me. Please tell me there are episodes where primary focus isn't on her! However, being a strict yaoi/shounen ai lover I have found myself quite drawn to a Heero/Duo pairing as well as a Quatre/Trowa pairing. Wufei I really do see as a lone warrior. What I am also amazed at is when I read the shounen and yaoi doujins is the innocence that lies in each boy, a childhood that they probably never possessed especially when I look at Duo and Heero. While they are all seen as terrorists, I see them as just young men. Learning what I have from doujin as well as fanfics that have contained spoilers (thank you), I have decided to venture forth and try my best at a fanfic that has been plaguing my mind for quite a long time._

_I am also quite interested in Duo's past…the whole church orphanage, Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and Solo (though I have heard there isn't much about him) and how or what Shinigami is and how it comes out in Duo and what prompts it. I have always felt drawn to him the most out of all the characters and I feel like that as tough and fun Duo is…there is more there emotionally both happily and sorrowfully than meets the eye in him._

_As how I feel with the other boys: Heero being the almost robotic child…his emotions coming out in the most drastic of forms…Quatre the actual innocent with his sweet demeanor paired with a tough nature that only comes out when it has to. Trowa, the complete mystery is himself, quiet and strong. Wufei, to me, is just a young warrior with a heavy heart._

_I have been wanting to write about these guys for a long time…not only as world crusaders, but also as who they are …young men…teens…aspects of life they haven't seen in a long time or at all._

_I only hope I can do this right. Wish me luck, good reviews and criticism (let me know if I screw up any of the Gundam plot and I will be glad to fix it) and happy reading!!_

_-Jennifer K._


	2. A New Gundam?

It was a beautiful Spring day. The sun was bright and warm, the grass was green and flowers blooming sending their beautiful aromas hither and thro. Trees were full and thick with leaves dancing in cool breeze. For this little forest deeply hidden within the Earth Colony, it was paradise.

Unfortunately up in the sky, paradise was not to be had.

"DAMN THOSE GUNDAM BRATS! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO!?"

"THEY ARE FREAKIN GUNDAM'S YOU HALF WIT, IT'S NOT LIKE THEY ARE INVISIBLE, KEEP LOOKING!!"

Without warning, enemy planes surrounded the skies. The sunlight that had been so bright before was clouded over by their exhaust. There had to be no more then 10 of them with at least 2 soldiers if not more on board, OZ soldiers, with a thirst for blood.

As they circled, without warning large missiles penetrated deep from within the trees taking aim at the planes. Immediately one got hit, the pilot and his co-pilot ejecting from their seats before they burnt to a crisp. Their aircraft blown to bits and falling quickly into the rapid flowing stream below it.

"YEAAH SCORE ONE FOR QUATRE!!!" A loud voice boomed out.

"Are the pilots alright?" A quieter meek voice was heard from within the forest.

"They ejected before the missile hit their plane, so they seem so."

As if to calm the meek one, two other voices piped in as they readied themselves and took aim once again as the planes dove down trying to find them. Luckily they were safely concealed within the thick brush of trees and bush.

* * *

Meanwhile not too far yet safely out of the path of destruction voices could heard.

"ALL THOSE WHO ARE UNABLE TO FIGHT GRAB THE CHILDREN AND PUT THEM ALL INTO THE UNDERGROUND BARRICADE! EVERYONE ELSE GATHER YOUR WEAPONS AND GET INTO THE TRUCKS!!"

"Is it another attack on us miss?"

A woman looked up into the sky where the smoke could be seen and strobes of light and fire exploded into the sky.

"Doubtful, but I am not taking any chances." She turned to another group. "Just to be safe, make sure the rooms are ready for any wounded, gather all medical supplies necessary. Those ready to go follow me in the trucks, I'll take my bike. By the looks of this fight, it can't be no more than 5-10 miles out."

"Maybe we should just let it be since they aren't fighting us."

The woman turned as she jumped onto her motorcycle.

"As I said before I am not taking chances. We have been caught into too much crossfire because of this war along with our own battles." She looked up once again into the sky. "It's OZ, not doubt about it. Don't fire unless I give the okay! Right now we are just observing! Conceal yourselves as best you can!"

And with that off she sped.

* * *

Back at the air battle another enemy was brought down. This time the pilots had not been so lucky and their corpses were quickly taken away with the stream. They were down to 2 and the commander who had been listening closely to each relay message from an area very far away was growing fiercely angry by the second. Once again his need for control had been overtaken by the Gundam pilots. Pilots as much as he loved fighting, he did want to take down for sometime in a blaze of glory.

"Back for more fun I see pilots." A man said as he watched the carnage occur to his soldiers. "Too bad it won't be for long."

"For what Sir?" A nervous attendant asked.

"Contact the base; tell them its time to give our newest creation a test run." The aristocrat murmured. "Those Gundam children are the perfect subjects."

The attendant began to sweat.

"Sir Treize are you sure?" He asked shakily. "Do you think its ready?"

"I do think it is" The man named Treize yelled. "And with their skills, we need its power."

The attendant nearly pissed his pants at that thought as he saluted.

"Yessir."

A small snicker escaped Treize's lips.

"Yes, the perfect test subjects indeed."

* * *

Back in the sky the planes kept coming. Now the Gundams were up in the sky, dodging the missiles and fire, fighting off the soldiers.

"Oh man, what chumps! Seriously, there are better things to do with my time!"

"OZ in your direction Wufei!"

"I'm on it Trowa!"

"TAKE THAT OZZIE!"

"MAXWELL YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!"

"Oh come on Heero you know this is fun!"

"I don't see how this is fun to you, Duo."

"Sorry Quatre."

The fight wore on for minutes more, when suddenly…

"ALL OZ SOLDIERS RETURN TO BASE, REPEAT RETURN TO BASE!"

The 5 pilots in the Gundams had easily picked up the enemies intercom system, so their ears had perked up when they heard the retreat order

"OH YEAH GO BACK CRYING TO MAMA TREIZE YOU WUSSES!!!"

"Finally, that fight was getting monotonous."

Back on the ground…

"My God…Gundams…I never thought I would actually see one."

"Are they OZ miss?"

"I don't think so, because those were OZ pilots just now that retreated."

All thoughts were put on hold when the ground started to shake and a voice boomed into each Gundam.

"He He He…you think this fight is over my dear pilots?"

"It's Treize!"

"What does that jerk want!?"

"As much as I love our little get together's I think its time for something more up your alleys. Something...more challenging..I am sure my soldiers bored you."

The shaking ground became more violent and soon began to crumble. Within minutes the gentle soil split and began to rise. The small group down below flurried away as the dirt gave way.

"Holy Crap! Is that…"

"Another Gundam."

"Very good children." The man named Treize echoed. "Meet my newest Gundam, many years of sweat and toil out of this one. The Scorpio…or the Scorpion as what the sign represents."

The Scorpio was a large black and copper Gundam. It was indeed shaped as a scorpion, even though this one stood at the same height as the Gundams before it. It was shaped with the six legs and oversized tail.

"Meet your maker pilots." Treize bellowed. "As you may have learned, scorpions are quite dangerous, venomous, it will crush and sicken you painfully, agonizingly, until you die. A perfect end to a complete menance"

The five pilots were stunned. But one could no longer take Treize's cackling.

"I've had enough!!!"

"HEERO WAIT!"

The Gundam burst out and began firing at the robotic insect. However, it was dodging the blows perfectly.

"Your fierce hits will do nothing to it 01." Treize said. "Allow my Gundam to demonstrate!"

Without warning the legs reached out and grabbed the large machine in all its arms. The young pilot felt the controls freeze on him, unable to move them. The next thing he knew the protective walls around his gundam were becoming crushed as sharp needles emerged, breaking the glass of the pilot's wing piercing the skin of his arms and body.

"HEERO!"

"YOU SON OF A…" The black Gundam with the scythe burst forth aiming for the head of the scorpion, but was suddenly counterattacked by the large tail as it swung forth and gave the Gundam and pilot a heavy blow while the other pilot that was being held in the scorpion's arms tried to regain control.

The three other Gundams then charged. Missiles burst and gas bombs then burst forth, but these weren't any kind of missiles neither they nor their gundams were used to resulting in mass destruction of the machines. It got worse when one of the gas bombs flew straight into the shield of the pilot's wing releasing its fumes and smoke making it hard for the pilot to breathe and see.

Needless to say, injuries became more and more as the young pilots tried to destroy the machine before them. But they barely made a dent in it. When it looked as though they could take no more, Treize spoke again.

"Finally after long last, its been wonderful watching and fighting you pilots, you have been quite amusing, though your skills are highly incredile, but I am afraid we must end it." Treize said from his base as he stared into scope. He had uniquely found a way to control his newest Gundam virtually. The Gundams before him tried to move, to react but the pilots were suffering heavily, and on the brinks of unconsciousness. Now was time to release the ultimate weapon.

The Scorpio flew its arms out and opened its body. Deep inside was probably one of the largest machine guns anyone in history had seen and it was aimed at each pilot.

"Farewell pilots."


	3. Signs of Life

_"Farewell pilots."_

"BANG!"

The screen Treize had been looking that focused directly at 01 went completely black.

"What was that?" He said loudly.

"Sir it appears we lost video."

"I can see that." Treize said slightly annoyed. "But how? None of the pilots fired at me, they could barely move."

He sighed.

"Send a squadron out there to check on the pilots." He said. "Dead or alive bring them to me."

Immediately the crew set to work on trying to get the eye of the Scorpio Gundam functioning once again while another group of soldiers went off to prepare a squardon for take off. It would be an ETA of two hours before they reached the Gundams. Meanwhile the 5 wounded pilots, exhausted and gasping for breath were trying to regain their strength, but were failing miserably.

"Guys…you…ok?"

"Can't..move."

"Duo, Quatre, Wufie…say something."

Moans and ragged breaths were all to be heard.

"Got…to…escape."

The four other pilots slowly and instinctly move their hands to the levers.

Down on the ground a woman held her gun as some light smoke billowed from it, where it had just released a bullet moments before.

"Invisible eye…thank god for high powered binoculars."

"I'm surprised those pilots didn't see it."

"It was talking and plotting mass destruction which it just caused…would you?"

She looked up at the Scorpion that was frozen.

"Doesn't look to be controlled by a live pilot. Probably it's all virtual."

She stepped out of the brush and into the destroyed clearing.

"Miss be careful!"

She didn't respond as she approached the other wrecked gundams. She pulled out her binoculars to see. Suddenly without warning the hoods of each machine opened up and blast into the sky. The next thing she knew 5 bodies were pulled down by parachutes.

"COME ON!! She yelled as she ran towards where the bodies were falling. With her heart in her throat she continued to run with her comrades behind her. Each pilot fell to the ground, safely and gently, but unmoving.

The group readied their weapons as the woman kneeled down to one of the pilots. She was amazed at how small they were; for Gundam Pilots she thought they had to be strong and all muscle to control such machines. Carefully she removed the helmet. For a moment she lost all words as she stared down at the wounded pilot.

"Dear God…he's…a child!?" She said. Slowly she brought her fingers down onto the blonde boy's neck to check for a pulse. The minute her fingers touched his skin did he begin to twitch and she felt a faint pulse.

"HE'S ALIVE!" She shouted in relief. Maybe there was hope. She turned to her group.

"Remove their helmets and check each one for life!"

Each man did as was told.

"This one's breathing!"

"Mine's unconscious, but his heart is beating!"

One by one each pilot shown tiny signs of life. The woman raced to each one to check their statuses. Quick inspection definitely showed signs of severe injury, but hadn't given up on living. Though she couldn't help the anger that clutched as she realized that each soldier could have been no more than 16, she was thankful they were trying to stay alive.

"Get a truck!!" She yelled. "We have no time to waste!!"

"But what about…those Ms. Jacinda." One of the men pointed out. "And that scorpion thing…what if it comes back to life!?"

The woman cursed under her breath as one of her comrades went to get the truck. She had a feeling too OZ would probably be up to something…and soon. Suddenly an idea burst into her head.

"As far as the scorpion goes…hopefully my bullet gave that eye a good burst. But the Gundams…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud racket. They all turned to see that one by one, the Gundams that had been piloted by each boy went down with a crash. Without each pilot to control its stance along with the massive damages they had sustained the machines went down like a ton of bricks only to be swallowed within the thick forest.

The woman raised her eyebrows.

"Well that was convenient." She said just as the truck that would serve as their ambulance arrived. Carefully she took the blonde boy she had first checked and placed him on her back. The others followed suit and soon each boy was being carefully taken onto the back of the truck. Once everyone was on did it speed off away from the battlefield.


	4. Status

Everyone that was on guard stopped when the whir of wheels could be heard. Within seconds out appeared a motorcycle and three trucks from the thick woods. Immediately people emerged from their hiding places to see the commotion.

"Yuta…why are you riding Miss Jacinda's motorcycle?" A man yelled approaching the person on the motorcycle. "She's not wounded is she!?"

"No I'm not…but we do have wounded!" The woman named Jacinda yelled from the back of the truck as she jumped down. "It was indeed an OZ attack!"

She jumped down from the truck.

"Tell me there is a medical room ready in my house Sheva?" She asked one of the women who approached.

"Yes Ms. Jacinda along with rooms in surrounding houses." The stout woman said. "How many are hurt?"

"Just five, not any of us." She answered and she turned to her village. "Everyone gather all medical supplies you can and get my black bag from my bedroom! The rest of you help me get them into my house, they are gravely injured. Once we get them settled, I'll send for Dr. Ridge."

Jacinda jumped back onto the truck where the five pilots laid going in and out consciousness. With strict orders she sent for cots to carry two of the wounded into the house while the rest she had carried inside wanting to get them settled as soon as possible. She herself placed the blonde boy onto her back not wanting to wait for a cot. He was the most serious of her concerns as he had been the one whose Gundam had been attacked by gas bombs. By the sound of his breathing and the blood coming from the side of his mouth she feared internal injury.

"Hang in there baby." She whispered to him as she raced inside her house and up the stairs and into a large room in the house. "Get them out of their uniforms and check their injuries!"

Immediately she chose the first bed to place the blonde boy on. Jacinda opened her medical bag that was brought to her and pulled out some scissors. Immediately she cut the tight uniform off of the boy's body and removed the rest of his clothes he wore underneath swiftly revealing deep cuts. Grabbing her stethoscope she began checking his heart, it was weak and erratic.

"Damn." She uttered as she began checking his body for signs of internal injury.

"Miss Jacinda, come quickly!" A comrade yelled from across the room. Jacinda looked up and raced over to a bed where a boy with short, thick brown hair and looked to be of Asian decent lay unconscious, blood oozing from the side of his head.

Grabbing a small flashlight she opened the boy's eyes with her fingers.

"Pupils are sluggish but responsive." She said as she dug into the boy's hair to find the source of the wound. It was deep and she feared that it might have been a blow to the skull. Suddenly without warning the boy began to shake violently.

"He's seizing!" She yelled. "Quick give me some room. I need to hold his head down to prevent further injury!"

The boy continued to shake as the people stepped back and let the woman loosely hold his neck and head. She spoke soothingly to him as the shaking continued then subsided.

"Easy there sweetheart." She said gently stroking his hair as he started to come down. "It's alright, all over."

"Miss, the others, they aren't well at all!"

Jacinda stood up and gazed about the room. Indeed each boy was terribly hurt and suffering. She knew it couldn't wait.

"Get the people I trained to start IVs and sew some stitches on the boys." She said as she put her hand to her sweaty forehead. "Dr. Ridge was able to get us a few bags and silk rolls from his last barter. Disinfect and wrap any other wounds you can and keep them tight. Keep an eye on the blonde one, if he starts vomiting blood move him onto his side. If that boy has a seizure again just do what I did before and keep the rest as calm and comfortable as possible. I'm going for Dr. Ridge."

With that she raced out of the house like a lightening bolt and onto her motorcycle.

* * *

Deep within the forest laid a small cabin. Inside, dead asleep next to a bottle of liquor lay a gray haired man. Obviously still in the throes of a late night binge the man had been oblivious to the attack that had occurred that day. Though all that was gonna change.

"DR. RIDGE!!!"

BANG BANG BANG

The man snorted.

"RIDGE…IT'S JACINDA OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

BANG BANG BANG

Just as the man started to stir he felt a gust of air as his front door was kicked open. The ferocity of the kick and the look of the panicked figure in the doorway sobered him up somewhat.

"Jacinda!?"

Jacinda panted for a moment trying to catch her breath.

"I got wounded at my house!" She yelled. "Boys…five of them…all critical."

"What?" Ridge said scratching his head, the fog in his mind disappearing agonizing slow.

Jacinda growled and grabbed his arm.

"Just come with me!" She said. After quickly moving throughout his house to gather more supplies and equipment she practically threw the doctor onto the back of her motorcycle and sped off.

* * *

When they reached the village and her house once more Jacinda once again took the confused doctor by the arm and dragged him up to the patients room.

"Status!" She yelled.

"Same!" A comrade yelled from the bedside of a braided boy. "Thankfully the little one didn't vomit nor did the boy have another seizure."

"Thank God for small miracles." Jacinda whispered. Meanwhile Dr. Ridge just looked on still confused and his heart tight.

"There was a battle." Jacinda said as she walked over to where to the bed where another Asian lad lay tossing restlessly. He had been bandaged up, but looked like he had taken on some broken bones. "OZ attacked them just five miles from the village."

"Boys?" Ridge said as he approached the bed of a young man whose hair swept over one eye. He was unconscious. "Who the…"

"It gets better…they were each piloting Gundams." Jacinda said as she began to examine the Asian boy. "God his leg is in bad shape. We may have to operate on him Ridge."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we had to on all of them!" Ridge exclaimed stupefied that these young men had control of the massive machines. "No doubt they will need exploratory surgery."

Jacinda shrugged.

"We've done it before when we have had previous attacks. We'll use the basement again…each boy one at a time. We may not have the equipment the hospitals today have, but they are still good enough."

She turned to the three men who had been watching over the boys in her absence.

"Yuta, Bard, and Siero go down to the basement and set it up. We are going to need ether, oxygen tanks, plaster, and the portable x-ray readers, heart monitors and crash units hooked up. As long as the skies stay clear we don't have to worry about losing power. Keep everyone away from that area of the house for now to prevent any distractions or delays except for Trea, Chadi, and Willa. Find them and brief them on the situation and get them down there ASAP. They will be assisting us."

She turned to Ridge.

"You and I will get the boys prepped."

Ridge only nodded.

"Alright everyone…hurry!!" Jacinda yelled and immediately everyone set to work.

* * *

Within an hour the first boy was being brought down the stairs on a cot carefully and into the dark basement where a makeshift operation theatre had been set up. Ridge was the head surgeon with Jacinda as his assistant. Trea, Chadi, and Willa would be monitoring the patient vitals.

As Jacinda went over to check on the first patient she saw that his eyelids fluttered and opened slightly. She smiled from within her surgical mask and let her tense eyes relax when saw a touch of fear flicker in his bright turquoise eyes.

"Don't worry…no one is going to hurt you." She whispered gently as she reached down and stroked his hair. "We are going to take care of you and your friends so just rest now bright eyes."

Though his vision was quite blurred the boy was comforted by the warmth of the hand that touched him and the soothing words that held no sign of malice. He felt himself once again slip into the world of the unconscious and into the hands of who he hoped were not going to hurt him or his very dear friends.


	5. Lullaby

**Author's Note:** _Okay my loves…I see that my first couple chapters were pretty out there and raised some eyebrows. So…after a good suggestion…I am placing this story with a Alternative Universe genre to be safe as I do not want to step on any toes of true Gundam fans…I wouldn't like it either if a fanfic I read was pretty chopped up. Trust me I know the feeling of reading fanfics that say they follow the story line, but have people completely out of character or totally butcher the whole actual manga to begin with. In retrospect…I am basically thrusting the G-boys into an Alternative Universe. One where they deal less with their soldier backgrounds and enemies and more with their own personal lives as just teen boys. This whole fanfic had been plaguing my mind for months upon months to the point up to the last couple of days my fingers had been itching to type away...figuratively not literally of course…lol. Anyway…I do appreciate your critiques and I want to write a really good fanfic for you. In fact…if you can recommend specific Gundam episodes for me to watch in order to get a better idea of these guys past histories I would really be thankful. My main object is to focus on the 5 of them personally. Thanks guys for all your help!!_

_-Jennifer K. _

_PS: Duo is having a fever induced nightmare in this chapter about the destruction of the church and the deaths of the children and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, so if it seems a little messed up…blame the fever...lol. _

_

* * *

  
_

It was well past midnight when the last boy was brought up from the basement and back into their original room joining his friends. The operations had gone well though there had been a few scares. Broken bones were reset, wounds cleaned, severe injuries tamed. Everyone was indeed exhausted but wired. Jacinda herself, worn out but edgy decided to keep watch on the young pilots for the night. Though many of her comrades thought it best for her to rest, her first priority was to be the boys and that was it and she adamantly refused to retire to her own bed until she knew the pilots would be alright. Dr. Ridge of course would also be staying the night, but he was completely wiped out from hours of non-stop surgeries so he was resting in another room in the house.

By 2am she was examining the boys again. She had been given a fresh cup of coffee and a small stew to nourish her, so her energy was replenished slightly. Being careful not to wake them, she monitored their heart rates and pulses. As she quietly shifted to each boy her curiosity was spinning.

"Who are you?" She whispered to boy with the braid. "How on earth could you pilot those Gundams? You are so young."

Of course her questions were only met with a deep exhale of a dreamless slumber. She sighed and patting the boys bandaged exposed hand retired to her post, a small cushioned rocking chair near the door. Placing her hands behind her head and stretching her legs out a little she closed her eyes. She was close to dozing when she felt a tugging on her pant leg.

"Mama?" Jacinda looked down to see a boy in a long shirt, small ponytail and holding a stuffed bunny and a short blanket looking up at her.

"Bastian!" She scolded in a whisper. "What in the world are you doing awake!?"

"I couldn't sleep." The boy answered.

Jacinda became a tad worried.

"Oh…did you have a bad dream?"

The boy looked up at her sheepishly.

"No…I just had to potty and I found you in here."

Jacinda chuckled and pulled the boy up into her lap.

"What happened with all the loud booms?" He asked.

"They went far far away." She answered rocking him a little as she put her chin in his hair. "All gone."

"Went bye bye?" He asked.

Jacinda laughed. "Yes went bye-bye. Were you scared down in the secret hole with the other kids?"

"No…me and Hester played shadow games. But I did want Mama with me."

"I'm sorry." Jacinda said. "But I just wanted to make the booms go away so they wouldn't scare you. That's what mamas do after all."

"Oh."

He looked over at the figures ahead in the room.

"Mama?

"Hmm?"

"Who they?"

Jacinda sighed.

"Well…they are...some guests of ours I guess. They got hurt, but hopefully they will be feeling better soon. So we need to whisper so they can sleep and get well."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mama?"

Jacinda laughed as once again Bastian had another question or statement.

"Yes?"

"You didn't kiss me goodnight or sing me my song! That's why I couldn't sleep."

"Mrs. Weist told you Mama had some work to do right? Before I helped our guests I gave her big rules on what to do when it's your bedtime."

"Yeah…but I don't like the way she sings and her kisses are really yucky…it made my face all wet like when a dog licks me."

Jacinda glared.

"That's not nice."

"But it true!"

Jacinda looked down at her boy in an attempt to scold him but then started to laugh quietly. Bastian smiled and looked up at her.

"Can I stay with you Mama?"

"Now?"

"Yeah…I'll be real quiet…I promise."

Seeing as how she had spent most of her day away from the boy, Jacinda didn't have the heart to refuse. However, before she could respond to her son her thought was interrupted by the sound of ragged breathing and heavy movement. Immediately Jacinda jumped off the rocking chair and put Bastian onto it.

"Stay here…don't move." She said as she quickly averted her gaze to the source of the movement. There, in his bed the braided lad she had just examined was tossing restlessly. He was in the throes of a nightmare brought on by fever induced delirium.

* * *

"Father! Sister!" He yelled. He found himself a foot smaller running into a deep red light. "Where are you!?"

"Duo! Duo help…help please!!"

As he raced towards the menacing light he found himself getting hotter by the second. It was almost like he was running into…a fire!? Suddenly he tripped and fell forward. Seeing the source of his accident his heart suddenly raced, practically choking him as he saw it was a burnt corpse of a small child. Almost immediately he became surrounded by masses of small corpses.

"No."

"DUO!!"

Duo looked up and saw the adults he had loved most in his own life when he was a young boy laying on the ground. A priest and a nun, being burnt alive as the church around them were engulfed in flames.

"Duo…where were you…why didn't you help us?"

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Suddenly he felt himself being pulled back into a world of darkness. He sobbed hard clutching his chest as he fell to the ground. He was sweating hard…but instead of warm like it was in the fire…it was now cold.

"What?" He murmured.

"Shh…just rest now baby." A voice echoed quietly in his mind. "You were hurt…you need rest."

"But Father…sister…"

"It's over…all over…no more bad dreams…you are safe."

Suddenly he felt the atmosphere change and everything suddenly seemed peaceful.

"Hey Duo over here!" The boy turned and saw his friends…the other pilots They were all at a basketball court dressed in gym clothes. He was surprised to actually see Wufei was interested and was holding the basketball while Quatre was grinning eager to play and even Trowa had on a kind smile.

"Just like you Maxwell to easily become distracted!"

"Heero?"

The boy named Heero sighed annoyingly approaching Duo and grabbing his hand.

"We promised the three of them we'd teach them how to play." He smiled shyly while Duo found himself blushing at the sweetness of that smile and the soft hand currently enveloping his. It was a smile and touch he rarely saw or felt.

"Yeah…okay…let's do it!"

And off he went, his hand still in Heero's

* * *

Back in the world of the conscious...

"Thank God…looks like he is calm now." Jacinda said as she rang out the damp compress that had warmed and once again placed it in the cool water.

"There we go." She said as she placed the cool compress on his head once again and gave his face a motherly stroke. "That should help."

'He was calling for his father and sister.' She thought unknowing who really Duo was referring to. 'I wonder if all these boys have families.'

"What wrong Mama?" Bastian's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"He just has a fever and it was giving him bad dreams." Jacinda said as she lifted the boy's head gently and moved his braid out from under him so he could be more comfortable. "But he's alright now and please Bastian, whisper."

"Kay."

Jacinda got up after making sure the boy was back in a quiet slumber before returning back to the rocking chair where her boy was rocking back and forth quick.

"Enough mister." She whispered as she stopped the rocking chair with her hand. "You need to sleep."

"But I want to stay with you!"

Jacinda remembered that Bastian wanted to stay with her for the night.

"Okay…but you have to promise me you'll go right to sleep and not bother our guests. They are not feeling very well."

"'Kay."

Jacinda lifted the boy onto her lap and wrapped him in the blanket around him.

"Now go to sleep." She said as she held him close.

"Sing me my song."

"Not tonight Bastian…Mama is very tired."

"Please?"

"Bastian…"

"Please…then I will go right to sleep!"

Jacinda sighed…once again defeated.

"Alright but first I want you to close your eyes."

Bastian did as he was told and laid against Jacinda as she softly began to sing a lullaby the she had learned. It was centuries upon centuries old and one her mother used to sing to her as a child.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine._

_Little one when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine._

As Jacinda sang, Bastian soon began to fall asleep. She rocked gently in the rocking chair as she wrapped his blanket around him. She looked up to see the lone figures in the beds as she sang.

'Please pull through.' She prayed silently to them.

_If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

Little did she know that there were 5 pairs of blurred visions trying to find the source of the melody coming from the room. While their soldier instincts told them to fight their ways out of unconsciousness and figure out what had happened…the child in each of them couldn't help but be soothed. Once again they were forced into slumber…but this time…a little more comfortably than before.

_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine…_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own this song 'Baby of Mine'. It was a song on the soundtrack for the original Disney movie Dumbo. I tried to write my own song...but failed miserably._


	6. Where am I

The next morning the house was under strict instructions that everyone remain quiet for the sake of the young men recovering upstairs. Dr. Ridge finally persuaded Jacinda to head to her own room for some rest promising her that he would alert her of any changes in the boys conditions or if anyone of awoke. As much as Jacinda wanted to stay with them her body told her otherwise. She had been worn out from staying up for nearly 24 hours after watching an OZ battle, assisted in surgeries, and sat in a rocking chair with a thirty five pound child in her lap. Right now her back was aching something fierce. Dr. Ridge said he would not let her in until she had had at least 6 hours of sleep.

It was near mid-afternoon and Dr. Ridge was in examining the boys while people in the village had come by to assist in anything the doctor or Jacinda needed. Jacinda's house was open to everyone in the village and some of the men and women were now assisting in the daily chores including making sure Bastian was well fed and entertained. Whenever a villager was ill, under great stress, or just in need of some extra hands like Jacinda and the new arrivals would need, no one had to ask twice.

"I really wish Ms. Jacinda would let one of us stay up in the room instead of herself or that drunkard surgeon." A short stout man named Russini said as he ate a late lunch with some other villagers. "Kids piloting Gundams? That sentence alone sends shivers down my spine."

Siero, a tall, thin man with thick jet black hair and deep blue eyes sighed.

"True…but you know Jacinda." He said. "Anyone under the age of eighteen is still considered practically a baby to her. With those boys upstairs being injured and sick, her Mother Hen qualities kick in and all she wants to do is take care of them. All she sees is fragile kids and not what they actually could be."

Russini growled slightly.

"Part of me wishes that we had just left them there, this is too risky. With them being here, OZ could come looking for them and you know their methods when it comes to hide and seek or more like blast every damn thing to oblivion."

Siero glanced up.

"Well at least that Scorpion thing is gone now." He said. The men had traveled back to the battlefield in the middle of the night to check for signs of danger. The Scorpion Gundam was gone and there was no sign of OZ.

"Jacinda has very good aim, I wouldn't be able to spot that scorpion's eye like she did." Siero pointed out.

Russini hmphed.

"Well, you aren't an ex-Alliance medic with an arms background under you belt." He said.

Back upstairs Dr. Ridge had just finished checking the head wound of the boy with the brown uni-bang. While the wound itself was a deep graze the near critical concussion he suffered when his mobile suit was attacked had him out cold. Ridge suspected that for the next day or two he would be in and out of consciousness, but alert when he was awake.

Ridge sighed and walked over to the Asian lad with the tight small ponytail in the back of his head and the now plastered cast upon his right leg. It had been practically crushed in the attack and it took quite awhile to reset. No doubt he was going to be in need of some heavy duty painkillers and very minimal use of that leg for quite awhile.

However when Dr. Ridge began to check the boy's heart rate did the boy began to stir and open his eyes. His vision was quite blurred but adjusting quickly. Once it did, he saw that he was being stared down at by a gray haired man who reeked of both antiseptic and something that smelled faintly alcoholic. The boy tried to get up his body up but found it was quite difficult.

"Heh…I wouldn't even try that young man." The gray haired codger said. "You had quite the adventure yesterday and you messed up your leg bad! Took me three hours just to cast the damn thing. Between that and the anesthetic you are still on you'll be lucky to even be able to take a piss without help."

The man laughed…but the boy was not amused and gave him a dirty glare. He wanted to demand where the hell he was, where the other pilots were, and the like but his throat felt were dryer then the deserts on L4…or at least that's what Winner used to say.

"Okay…wrong time for bad jokes." The man said. He turned as the sounds of groans and the creaking of mattresses perked his ears. Slowly, but surely with the exception of the littlest one and the other Asian lad, they were waking up.

"Well it seems that you and your friends are coming back to the land of the living. While you trying to do that, I'll go and keep a promise I made. I'll be right back."

Out the man went.

The boy meanwhile turned his head to one side to see an empty bed. He turned his head to the other side seeing his comrade, Trowa Barton, blinking slowly. He had a bandage across his head and his arm was wrapped in plaster.

"Barton." The boy whispered.

Trowa turned his head.

"Wufei…" He whispered. They looked over to see the rest of their group, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Quatre Raberba Winner lying in the beds opposite them. Both Heero and Quatre remained motionless while Duo began to toss restlessly.

"Aw damn those OZ freaks." Duo said as he tried to sit up. However his cracked ribs said otherwise. "OUUUUCCCHHH…ugh wrong move."

"Not so loud Duo." Trowa whispered his head feeling like a jack hammer was ramming through it. He pushed his unibrow aside somewhat and felt the bandage covering the wound he had endured.

Wufei meanwhile tried to get his bearings.

"I can barely remember what happened…we were fighting with OZ…and the next thing Treize releases this Scorpion Gundam…we fight it…and now…"

"We are wrapped up like mummies lying in beds we don't remember getting into…" Duo interrupted, but he stopped mid-sentence as the numbness from the anesthetic was wearing off and he realized something. He lifted his covers.

"And we're naked!?" He said somewhat worried over that realization.

"Well how else were we supposed to find all your injuries?" A voice interrupted laughing lightly. "X-Ray vision?"

Wufei, Trowa, and Duo looked up into the doorway where a woman was standing. She had light brown hair pulled back with a few tendrils hanging down from it. She was medium height and was wearing long pants, a t-shirt and boots.

"And I see that by the way you were all talking that you seem to be doing better." She said with a smile. "You gave us some pretty wild scares there. There were moments I thought you wouldn't pull through."

The three boys remained silent both due exhaustion, suspicion, and embarrassment of being naked in an unknown woman's presence. She took a chair that was next to Quatre's bed and began to look him over.

"Quatre!" Trowa said hoarsely not knowing what this woman was going to do. He tried to get up, but was having great difficulty. "Get away from him!"

The woman immediately walked over to his side and gently tried to relax him.

"It's alright sweetheart…take it easy." She said gently. "No one is here to hurt you or him or the rest of you. But you guys got really banged up and we found you. I won't get into the details now because I know you are all tired, but just trust me please."

Trowa didn't know what to say. He looked to Wufei and Duo, but they both were just as unsure as he was.

"I give you my word." She said as she helped him back down onto the bed. "Don't worry about your friend…you said his name was…Quatre...was it….over there. We expect he may be out for awhile. He suffered quite a bit of smoke inhalation and his throat and vocal chords were injured slightly from a gas bomb.

She looked over at Heero.

"The same goes for your other friend." She said. "Except he suffered a nasty head wound and it deprived him of oxygen. He had a seizure once yesterday but thankfully hasn't had anymore as of today. Hopefully he doesn't have any brain damage, but he's breathing on his own which is a good sign."

She looked to the three who were awake, or rather fighting to stay awake and listening to her.

"I know this is a lot to take in, so to make it easy on you all…just don't think about it." She said. "Just focus on getting better and getting plenty of rest. I am going to go downstairs now and see about getting you some food and water. Hopefully you won't be too mad because you guys are going to be on some pretty bland stuff for awhile. And when you are up to it, maybe I can get to know you all? Okay?"

She smiled sweetly at Trowa who just lowered his eyes or rather the one that wasn't covered by hair.

She chuckled lightly and gave his good hand a light squeeze.

"Alright then." She said. "I'll be back."

She was about to leave the room when…

"Wait!"

She looked over to see the boy with the small ponytail staring at her.

"Who…who are you?" He asked.

Once again she smiled.

"I'm Jacinda…Jacinda Epione, and this is my house. You are in the village of Caché du Monde."

The boys looked at her oddly.

"It's French…it means 'Hidden from the World.' She said. "Now…lie down and rest."

She closed the door leaving them to digest everything they had just heard.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Took me awhile to come up with a good name for Jacinda's village. Thank goodness for Babel Fish. I own nothing if Cache du Monde is an actual village somewhere...I like it though and I am sticking with it...lol_


	7. Getting to Know You

When Jacinda left, the three boys looked at each other unsure of what to do. Duo decided to speak first.

"Well at least we know where we are." He said.

"But how do you know she's telling the truth." Wufei asked. "For all we know this village could be some OZ compound."

"But then why patch us up?" Trowa asked beginning to feel quite weary. "OZ would just let us suffer. Unless they have done something to us?"

The boys shivered at that thought wondering if some crazy medical experiments had been done to them while they had been unconscious.

"There was a man here before." Wufei said. "When I first woke up, he was hanging over me checking my heart beat. He looked like an old drunk…and smelled like one too. Maybe he is the one in charge of everything. I don't know…but I think we should try to get out of here as fast as we can."

"But we can't leave Quatre and Heero behind." Trowa said. "With them unconscious and us being in the states we are, escape would be really hard."

Duo meanwhile sat and thought.

"Then we have no choice." He said after awhile. "We just have to stay on our guard. We've kicked OZ's butt in tougher situations…who says we can't now?"

They interrupted by the door opening and the woman named Jacinda and another woman behind her walked in carrying trays of food.

"Good you all are still awake!" She said happily. "Now whose hungry?"

They didn't respond as she and the other woman brought their food over, setting a tray down in each of their laps. On the trays were just bowls of broth, some crackers and water.

"Sorry it's not a very big meal." She said to Wufei. "But it's the only things that should be easy on your stomachs as you heal from the surgeries. Anesthetics can have nasty side effects after all."

The boys looked down at the food. It was the first meal they had had in nearly twenty four hours and they were famished. But their soldier instincts made them wonder if there was some sort of poison or drug in the food.

Jacinda could see the unsure looks on their faces and wondered if it was too soon for food…maybe they still weren't feeling up to it. But when she heard the low rumbles from their empty stomachs she suddenly got the hint.

"Oh...I see." She said and turned to the portly woman behind. "Sheva can you grab me a tray of the same food as well and three extra spoons please?"

The woman nodded and downstairs she went. Jacinda meanwhile took up her rocking chair again.

"I guess I have to prove to you that you guys aren't in any danger." She said smiling. Sheva returned with the tray a few minutes later and Jacinda stood up once more. Walking over to Trowa's tray she took one of the spare spoons and took a hearty spoonful of his broth. She took a sip.

"Ahh…that's good." She said. Sheva made her special herbed chicken broth with ginger. Its really great, especially when you are sick."

She walked over to Wufei's and Duo's and did the same thing with their broths with the two other spoons. She also took a cracker off of each plate and ate one. Then she grabbed some water from the pitcher Sheva had poured their glasses from and took a sip.

"There." She said satisfied. "Now…hopefully I have proven to you all that I am not some crazy woman who goes and poisons or drugs teenage boys. But since I am not sure I have convinced you I am going to sit right here and eat my own lunch. It's the exact same thing you all have and you're welcome to have a spoonful from my bowl if you need to rest your minds. Just tell me and I will come right over with my bowl.

She parked herself in her rocking chair and began to eat. The boys just looked at each other and Duo shrugged. Carefully he took a sip of the broth from his bowl and his eyes widened. It was quite good and he continued to eat it. Wufie and Trowa looked on and seeing their fried scarf down the soup made them believe it might be okay. They tentatively took their spoonfuls and then found themselves also indulging in the small meal. Jacinda's smile was a mile wide.

When they finished Jacinda took their trays and put them by the sides of their beds. She then poked her head out the door and hollered downstairs. A few minutes later three people appeared. One was carrying some clothes, another was picking up the empty trays, and the other Wufie recognized as the old boozy codger.

"Guys…this is Siero…Sabra…and Dr. Baynor Ridge." Jacinda said pointing out to each person. Dr. Ridge was the one who operated on you. Sabra is just here to get your trays and Siero has brought you some clothes since the next couple nights look like they may be chilly. They are just loose shirts and some boxer shorts since they are easy to get on off when we examine you, but should keep you nice and warm."

Wufei just glared at the doctor. Jacinda noticed.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. Ridge just laughed.

"It appears I have not made a good impression with that lad." He said. "I guess I should have watched my mouth better."

Jacinda rolled her eyes.

"He said something quite annoying didn't he?" She asked Wufei. Wufei just narrowed his eyes and Jacinda yanked Ridge's ear.

"What have I told you about keeping your dumb jokes to a minimum when we have wounded!" She said. "Chances are you embarrassed the poor guy!"

Wufei became offended.

"He did not embarrass me!" He argued. "On the contrary, I would have rather given him my two cents. He reeks of alcohol and has a terrible manner. I can't believe anyone like that would be given the title of doctor."

Jacinda raised her eyebrows.

"Well that's the most I have heard out of you all day!" She said laughing. "And yes my dear he is an old drunk."

"Hey!" Ridge yelled and felt his ear tugged on some more.

"But his skill as a doctor are reputable and you guys owe your lives to him." She said. "However, you are right…he has a filthy mouth and a love affair with liquor…it will bite him in the ass someday."

"Hopefully soon." Wufei muttered under his breath.

Jacinda laughed again and released Ridge's ear. Insulted he left the room to go and sulk.

"Well you are a critical one." She said looking down at Wufie.

"Yup…that's Wuffers for ya." Duo said.

"Wuffers?" Jacinda asked. "Is that your name?"

Duo started laughing though also groaning because the laughing caused his ribs to ache terribly. Wufie went red in the face.

"NO IT IS NOT!" He bellowed. "Maxwell…for the last time..it's Wufei, Wufei …not your ridiculous nicknames!"

"Maxwell?" She turned to Duo. He grinned.

"Yup, Duo Maxwell." He said. "That's me."

Jacinda was glad the boys felt somewhat comfortable introducing themselves. She looked over at Trowa who was now surprisingly, sleeping. Even through Wufei's tirade he had dozed off.

"And who's this one, if I may ask?" She said pointing down at him.

"That's Trowa Barton." Duo said as Serio handed him some clothes. "And that there is Heero Yuy on my right and Quatre Winner on my left. His heart fell as he saw that neither boy had woken up.

"Hey…uhh…lady…are they okay?" He asked. "They still haven't woken up and its been a long time."

Jacinda looked up at Quatre and Heero's beds and decided to check them out. First she looked over at Quatre. After a quick examination she sighed in relief.

"I'm happy to say that this one seems to be okay." She said. "I don't know what he will feel like when he gets up. Chances are his throat is going be torturing him for awhile and he will still be vulnerable to infections, but it looks like he's sleeping comfortably now."

She gave Quatre's face a warm stroke then walked over to Heero's bed.

"Alright then." She said. "Let's check that head wound."

She removed the adhesive from spot where they had operated on and checked on the wound. Seeing that stitching was holding nicely and there was no sign of infection, she cleaned the wound and put a new adhesive on it. After checking his breathing and heart rate, she reached over to tuck him in more comfortably.

The next thing she knew her wrist felt like it was in a vice and she was staring back at two very deep blue fierce eyes.


	8. Trust

"Jacinda!" Siero yelled loud enough that people came rushing up the stairs. They were ready to charge for the boy when Jacinda yelled…

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" She said. Siero looked at her.

"Really…it's fine." She said though her wrist was really starting to hurt. "Just go."

She then turned back to Heero while Duo tried to talk to him.

"Heero…chill out man…come on its cool." Duo said.

"Yuy just calm down." Wufei said

"Heero." Jacinda said. "That's your name right?"

Heero glared at her sternly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." She said. "I was just checking your wounds you sustained in a battle. My name is Jacinda Epione and my villagers and I brought you here to treat you and your friends. You are in no danger. I promise."

She felt Heero's grip slack a little, but still not let go.

"I'm glad to see you are feeling better, you are quite strong." She said. "And you definitely are a fighter. You had a seizure yesterday after the blood loss you suffered from the wound caused you to lose oxygen…but you showed it whose boss."

Suddenly a loud hack came from the other side of the room and she saw Quatre was sitting up. Siero went over to him.

"Jacinda he's coughing up blood!" He said. That alerted Trowa who came out of his slumber to see his friend leaning over his bed coughing violently.

"QUATRE!" He said as he tried to get up. Jacinda had to take control of the situation. She looked Heero square in his eyes.

"I need to take a look at Quatre." She said. "It might just be nothing, but trust me I know how to treat him. Please I give you my word I will not harm you or your friends. We are just here to help you. That's all. Please Heero?"

Heero lowered his eyes and within seconds dropped her wrist. Rubbing her wrist she ran over to Quatre who was still hacking away.

"Aw…poor guy." She said. The soreness in his throat was so bad that he had tears in his eyes. He was clutching his throat as he heaved a little.

She checked the blood and saw that it was only a few teaspoons, common with throat injury. She reached over for wastebasket and held Quatre as he continued to cough hard. She looked up to see Trowa trying to get out of bed.

"What's wrong with him?" He demanded. "What are you doing!?"

"Siero?" She motioned to him and the man went over to try to calm Trowa and get him to lie down again.

Jacinda continued to hold Quatre and rub his back gently as he tried to calm his cough. She spoke to him soothingly trying to relax him. Finally it began to cease. He was breathing very hard and sweating as he tried to relax.

"There now." She said. "You okay?"

Quatre looked up at her and recognized her eyes as the ones he saw before he had gone under. She reached over to the pitcher of water and poured a glass.

"Here." She said offering him the water. "Take a couple of sips; you can spit into the wastebasket if you need to."

Quatre shakily took the glass and tried to sip. Jacinda held it a little to steady it. He spit a few times to clean out his mouth then drank the rest. Jacinda smiled and helped him back down into the bed. Quatre tried to speak but it came out hoarsely and very painfully.

"Aw no you don't mister." Jacinda said. "You are gonna rest that throat. You suffered injuries from inhaling all that smoke and gas yesterday, so no talking for you for the next few days if not more."

She got up and headed to the basin that had been refilled with cold water not too long ago. She grabbed a fresh cloth and dipped it in then rung it out. Going back over to Quatre she bathed his face to cool and wash him a little then placed the cloth on his head.

"Now…relax." She said as she pulled the covers up over him. Jacinda looked over and saw that Siero had calmed Trowa down, but he was still watching her carefully. In fact all of the boys had been watching what was going on…including Heero.

"He's alright." Jacinda said. "The coughing just caused the bleeding a little bit. It wasn't anything too serious."

She looked at their worried faces. What could she say to relax them? They were Gundam pilots for crying out loud. She had been a soldier herself and had also been taught not to trust anyone that was a stranger to her. Heero had reacted to her like any solider would in his situation. She stood in the middle of the room tired, with an aching wrist and a heart heavy for the boys.

"Listen." She said. "I know you guys are confused and worn out and suspicious and I don't blame you. Hell I myself am just as confused. I can't even believe that I saw those Gundams in the first place and it was even more of a shock when I saw who was piloting them. I mean I don't know if you are OZ or some rebel alliance or what? I mean you were fighting OZ, but what the hell do I know who you are or what side you are on?"

She sighed.

"But that doesn't matter." She said. "At least to me. All I ask is that you guys trust us and let us take care of you. You have a long road of recoveries ahead and while we have the capabilities to take care of you we don't have the technological advances other places have. On top of that your Gundam's are wrecks, well hidden, but wrecks nonetheless. None of us here in the village really know how to repair one, I don't even know if our tools will suffice!"

It was silent for a moment as she tried to let the boys take in everything she had just said.

"Please." She said pleadingly. "Believe me when I say you are safe. All we want is for you boys to recover from your injuries and just ask that you treat us with the same respect as we will to you. No violence…just peace. Okay?"

The boys stayed silent.

Jacinda nodded lightly.

"Okay…get some rest now." She said. "I'll be back to check on you all in a few hours."

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She, closed her eyes, leaned back and put her head on it and exhaled a breath.

"Jacinda!" Siero popped up causing her to jump.

"Dammit you scared me." She said whispering.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking her wrist lightly. It was turning black and blue. "God damn that kid…I should have stopped him."

Jacinda shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

"Shh…quiet." She said. She motioned for them to move away from the door. The walked down the hall towards her bathroom.

"How could you tell us to leave!?" He asked when they were out of earshot. "He could have seriously hurt you!"

Jacinda turned on the cold water in her sink and ran her wrist under it.

"He was just surprised that's all." She said. "No need to get bent out of shape over it."

"Bent out of shape!?" Siero argued. "He nearly snapped your wrist in half!"

Jacinda stopped the water and rubbed her wrist dry. The pain was still there but not as bad.

"How would you have reacted if a stranger was hanging over your bed!?" She asked. "Heero was just trying to protect himself. It was just an accident and he DID let me go, maybe I can slowly get him to trust us."

Siero sighed.

"Jacinda, all you see in them is that they are kids!" He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "But they aren't just kids, they have mobile suits! They are most likely trained to kill. If they aren't OZ, then who the hell knows who they are!?"

Jacinda glared.

"I know who they are!" She said. "They aren't just pilots of mobile suits, they are child soldiers! You say who the hell knows who they are, but who the hell knows what they have been through!? Who knows how many battles they have been in, how many lives they were forced to take or who they themselves might have lost? God, how many experiements they could have been through just learning to be those pilots!"

She released herself from Siero's grip and rubbed her forehead as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't you remember that was one of the main reasons I left the Alliance." She said. "They said peace and I believed them…but it was all lies…just destruction and mass killing for someone's greed. Just using others to get what they want."

She shivered slightly.

"And now look…those boys may not be OZ…but whoever is behind this are using those boys and who knows for how long!"

Siero walked over to her and placed his hand once again on her shoulder.

"But who says they didn't have a choice?" He asked. "For all you know…they agreed to be those pilots rather than being forced to. You said it yourself; we don't know what they have been through. Maybe something made them want to fight the Alliance on their own. You wanted to after Ce…"

"Don't." Jacinda interrupted holding up her hand. "Don't say it."

"But you know it's true." He said. "You were vowing revenge, but you changed your views as you formed Cache du Monde."

Jacinda sighed and lowered her head.

Siero took a chance and put his arm around her, she stiffened, but she didn't move.

"Please Jacinda." He said. "Just think reasonably."

"I am." She said. "I just…just want to know who they are. I mean really…who they are. Where they are from and how this happened to them. Maybe give them some peace for the first time in their lives."

"And you are." Siero said quietly. "And you will."

He looked down at her wrist again.

"But for now, let's just get you some ice for that wrist, ok?"

She nodded. Siero was going to keep his arm around her, but she quickly slipped out and made her way downstairs where the nervous villagers were waiting. Siero could look on helplessly.


	9. Bastian

Over the next few days the villagers of Cache du Monde were still suspicious of their injured guests, but Jacinda said no matter how they felt, to at least treat the boys kindly. Dr. Ridge was in twice a day to check their progresses while Jacinda brought up meals, clean clothing, and slight entertainment. She figured they would be restless with all their time spent in bed, so she brought up some old puzzles and games. Since they were still confined to bed rest, she decided the last thing they needed was to be bored and go stir crazy. Still the days turned into a week and each boy showed signs of improvement.

One early morning however Trowa awoke feeling like there was a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and jumped in shock when he saw two dark eyes staring back at him.

"What in the..!!" He started.

"Hello!" The voice interrupted. Trowa could now see it was a child. "I'm Bastian…what your name!?"

Trowa still in the process of waking up just stared wildly at the boy. He had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back like Wufie's and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and smiling up at Trowa.

"Who…what…" Trowa started.

"I'm three…how old are you?" The boy continued to babble.

Meanwhile his squeaky voice began to wake up the other pilots.

"Mmm…keep it down Trowa." Duo said as he turned over in his bed.

Trowa just growled.

"It's not me…wake up!" He yelled to Duo and the other pilots.

The other pilots were annoyed that they had been bothered out of such a peaceful slumber. Wufie glared when he saw what had caused the commotion. The little boy looked over at Wufei, smiled, and waved.

"All that because of a child!?"

"Would you rather he'd give you the wake up call he gave me?" Trowa said. "The kid was practically crushing my lungs."

Heero meanwhile just shook his head while Quatre and Duo were grinning at the cute youngster.

"Mama says you our guests." Bastian said. "Do you like to play…I got lots of toys! You wanna play with me! Mama says you are still getting better and not to bother you, but when I'm sick in bed, I still like to play!"

Trowa sighed, he really wanted the boy off his bed and would have lifted him off, had his arm not been busted up.

"This is my bunny." Bastian said holding up his toy. "I had him since I was real little. Mama gave him to me. Here you hold him."

"Uhhh…" Trowa said blushing as the boy thrust the toy into his good hand. That did it, Duo collapsed back onto his bed laughing. Quatre tried to stifle his chuckle and even Heero and Wufie were grinning at the sight of Trowa holding a stuffed toy.

"Bastian!" A voice bellowed from downstairs. "Bastian where are you?"

Bastian immediately jumped up causing the bed creak and awaken some of the pain Trowa had been having.

"Uh oh…it's Mama." He said. He hopped off the bed and scurried about the room. "I gots to hide."

"Bastian!" Jacinda's voice came closer.

Bastian decided the best place to hide would be behind the curtains next to Quatre and Duo's bed.

"Shh…don't tell Mama." He said to the pilots as he hid himself behind the curtain just as Jacinda popped her head in.

"Well good morning." She said cheerfully to the boys. "I'm glad to see you are all up already."

She then eyed the room a little.

"Say you guys haven't seen a little boy, bout this height with a blonde ponytail have you?"

Before they could respond Jacinda noticed the bunny a blushing Trowa was holding and then eyed the curtain by Quatre and Duo's bed and saw two pairs of socked feet under it. She grinned as did the boys.

"Nope, haven't seen this kid." Duo said. Quatre shrugged a smirk on his face. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei remained silent.

"Why Trowa, what a cute bunny you have!" Jacinda said. "I seem to remember this missing boy having a bunny just like that."

Trowa blushed even further.

"Well since no one has seen him, then I guess there are more chocolate chip pancakes for us then, I'll be right back."

She winked and walked out of the room just as Bastian popped out.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES, WAIT MAMA!"

"AH HA!" Jacinda jumped back in the room. "GOTCHA!"

Bastian squealed and began to run about the room trying to escape, however before he could reach the door Jacinda grabbed him with one arm. He was squirming and fussing.

"Thought you could get away with that one huh?" She said looking down at her boy. "What did I say to you, Bastian?"

"Not to go in this room."

"And what did you do?"

"Went in the room."

The pilots couldn't help but chuckle as Jacinda scolded the boy. Jacinda looked up at them and was glad to see even Wufei and Heero, her tough ones, smiling a little.

"Then why did you disobey me?" Jacinda asked as she put him down on the floor and crossed her arms.

The quivering lip started and Bastian shuffled his feet.

"C-cause they been in bed this whole time!" He said. "They haven't even played outside…I just wanted to play with them!"

Jacinda rolled her eyes.

"But I told you they needed to rest, that maybe they will play when they get better." She said. "Now I don't know if you should have cereal instead of those pancakes.

"But Mama, whenever I'm sick you still play with me!" He said. "They have no one to play with. I sorry."

Jacinda sighed as her boy began to sniffle. Even Duo couldn't help himself from hearing those sniffles.

"Heyya Jacinda don't go hard on him." He said. "The kid just wanted to hang out with us. He even shared his bunny with Trowa and he likes animals."

"DUO!" Trowa said embarrassed.

Quatre pulled out a notepad Jacinda had given him while his throat was healing and wrote.

"He didn't bother us at all." He had written. "We would love to play with him when we get better."

"WINNER!" Heero and Wufei both scolded. Neither was a fan of kids that much.

Jacinda shrugged and leaned down to the boy's eye level.

"Okay Bastian, you're forgiven." She said patting his head. "I know you just wanted to make them happy and that was a nice thing, but you should have asked Mama first. So promise me that you will ask me next time or else you will be in big trouble."

Bastian hiccupped.

"I promise, but can I still visit them when they are in here?"

Jacinda looked up, Quatre was nodding, Duo shrugged while Heero, Trowa and Wufei just looked on somewhat nervously.

"Well, if it's okay with them then its okay with me." She said. "But you better be careful with them, just bring in your coloring books maybe since they are still getting better and need peace and quiet."

"YAAY I'll draw them lots of pictures." He said happily. "Can we have pancakes now?"

Jacinda looked down at her son and laughed.

"What's the magic word?"

"Pleeaaasee."

"Yes you may, go on Mrs. Weist should be serving them now." She said ushering her boy out of the room.

"Does that mean we still get watered down mush?" Duo asked unable to stop his stomach from craving the delicious smells coming from downstairs.

Jacinda smiled.

"Well I dunno." She said. "Are you guys are up for some solid foods?"

"YES PLEASE!" Duo begged. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE!?"

Heero glared at Duo's antics, but inside he felt himself laughing.

"Maxwell's stomach knows no bounds."

"Nor do his manners." Wufei uttered.

"Hey what's with the picking on me?" Duo said. "How can you guys be so cool with eating nothing but liquids and cardboard crackers for a week straight?"

"We've done it before Duo." Trowa said. "You're the only one who gives out after a certain period of time."

"Well excuse me for being a growing boy." Duo said.

"Or having a growing gut." Wufei chimed in.

"What's that supposed to mean Wufee!" Duo said smirking.

"It's Wufei!!!"

Jacinda found herself nearly doubled over with laughter. She looked over at Quatre who was also trying to not laugh too hard because his throat was still pretty bad.

"I think your friends are starting to go a little stir crazy huh Quatre!" She said.

He smiled.

Jacinda leaned her head out the door and hollered for someone to bring up their breakfast of yes pancakes. She then went over to Quatre and examined his throat; it was still very red and irritated.

"Mmm as much as I would love to give you some real food there angel, it looks like you will still be on the liquid diet for now." She said to him. "I'll put some solids on your plate, but don't force yourself if it hurts too much."

Quatre nodded. In the first few days he had some late nights of coughing up blood. Jacinda would hear him and stay by his side helping him and then settle him back down. She would then go over to Trowa and assure him that everything was alright. Each boy at some point wanted to go over and help Quatre, but found some sort of difficulty getting out of bed fast enough. Jacinda always beat them to the punch. It was also what helped Heero lessen his suspicion of her the way she helped out Quatre. Jacinda, however, noticed that out of all them, Trowa was the one who wanted to be by Quatre's side the most.

"I'll tell you what." Jacinda said. "How about after breakfast you all get some fresh air! I'll take you on a tour of the village!"

"Definitely!" Duo said as the food was brought in. Quatre also agreed by nodding. The others just shrugged and seemed fine with it.

"Great!" Jacinda said happily. "I'll bring some crutches for you Wufei for your leg…unless if you are too tired you can just lean on Siero. He'd be more than glad to help. The same with you Heero with your sprained ankle."

Wufei shook his head.

"I don't need any help…I can manage just fine on my own." He said.

"I as well." Heero said.

Jacinda shrugged.

"Okay then…eat up boys and I'll have someone bring you some fresh clothes and yeah some pants too…he he. Let us know if you need any help."

All the boys blushed…remembering that they all had been wearing just long shirts and boxers for the last week.

* * *

It took about an hour and some grumbling, but soon all five pilots were walking out the front door of Jacinda's house with Jacinda, Siero, and a few other villagers behind them making sure to be right by their sides in case of a fall.

"Whoa…nice place." Duo said as they walked down the road. It was a simple dirt path with small houses and trees jutting from all sides. Each house seemed to have a garden full of flowers, fruit and vegetables. The sun was shining brightly and the air was crisp and cool.

"It isn't much, but its home." Jacinda said. "No place else I'd rather be."

"You have no technology here?" Heero asked.

"Not the kind you all are probably used to." She said. "We just have the basics. Phone lines, some electrical wirings for tv's and stuff. I guess you can say we decided to stay old school."

"About a couple centuries old school." Trowa pointed out.

Jacinda laughed.

"We mostly live on what the earth provides us." She said. "We grow most of our own food; water is supplied through the streams and through wells in the village. We do use some compounds that Dr. Ridge barters to make sure everything is clean and sanitary, but other than that, it's all off the land, even our medicine, unless we need something more drastic."

They had turned onto another path where a group of children were playing being watched by another adult. They recognized one of the children as Bastian.

"MAMA!" The boy noticed and ran to her. She leaned down and scooped him up in her arms.

"Hey kiddo!" She said hugging. "You are having fun with your friends?"

"Uh huh."

"Hello Hester!" Jacinda said as a little girl came over to them. "How are you today?"

The girl blushed shyly.

"I'm good."

The woman watching the children came over to them.

"Hey, Berta." Jacinda said. "Hope my boy isn't causing you any trouble."

The woman named Berta shook her head.

"He's been very good today Ms. Jacinda." She said then eyed the pilots. "And I see that your visitors have finally made their grand appearance. They look much better."

"Berta watches a lot of the children here in the village." Jacinda said. "She babysits Bastian sometimes including when you guys were held up. Bastian, say hi to Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa."

Bastian waved to each one as she pointed them out and they waved back.

"Can they play with me yet?" He asked.

"Mmm…not just yet sweetheart, but you can go off and play with your friends while Mama shows them around okay?"

"'Kay!" He said and Jacinda put him down and he grabbed Hester's hand and off they went.

"You do realize that Hester may call you Mama herself one day." Berta said giggling. "Those two are hardly apart when they play."

Jacinda made a face.

"Please, let me get through his teenage years first before that even happens…yikes." She said. "I'll be by to pick him up later Berta!"

Berta nodded and let them go off on their way.

* * *

"Ms. Jacinda can I ask you something?" Wufei asked after being deep in thought.

"Sure and just call me Jacinda."

"Where's your husband?"

"Oh I don't have a husband." She said. "I've never been married."

Wufei was a little surprised by that remark.

"But what about Bastian's father, I mean pardon my observation, but he hardly looks like you."

Jacinda laughed.

"Well I never did get to meet his father." She said.

Now all the boys were stunned. Jacinda looked at their faces and giggled.

"I guess I should explain." She said. She found a spot of logs and everyone had a place to sit as she told her story.

"When I first started Cache du Monde, the Alliance was in full force, destroying everything in their path. Though I guess that hasn't changed much. Anyway, the destruction of many places both on Earth and in the space colonies brought dozens of refugees over. Many of the people here are Alliance refugees."

The boys listened intently.

"One day, after a fierce OZ attack a swarm of people came in from the woods. They had been traveling for days, having hijacked boats and planes, anything to get away from the carnage. As we started getting people situated, a couple of people, including Siero here were hauling a large cart. On this cart was a woman, heavily pregnant and severely injured."

"Her name was Lore Pulo." Siero interrupted. "When my town got attacked, I went off with a group of refugees and met Lore. She was a real sweet woman. Her husband, Gere, had joined up with a rebel group intent on stopping the Alliance from anymore attacks, needless to say, he had been killed leaving her all alone."

Jacinda patted Siero's shoulder.

"Lore was in a lot of pain and the minute we got her up to a room her water broke and she started having bad contractions. They went on for hours. We tried to keep her calm and treat her wounds when the contractions would cease, but we had no real anesthetics at the time that wouldn't pose any danger to the baby nor did we have the tools to perform a C-section. I have been trained as a mid-wife, but not in obstetrical surgeries. Even though we tried to contact Dr. Ridge for some help he was extremely held up."

"Where was Dr. Ridge?" Heero asked.

"He was treating some severely wounded at another house. The attack and the long journeys had been horribly brutal. So being the tough woman she was, she rode it out, and hell we were glad to let her scream, and yell as much as she wanted, who could blame her? Finally, she was able to start pushing. She was already so worn out, but somehow she found the strength. Within half an hour the baby's head crowned, and then out he came into my arms."

Jacinda grinned remembering the squirming, crying, messy baby in her bare arms.

"Man, was he adorable." She said. "And had a set of lungs like you wouldn't believe, but Lore however wasn't doing too well, she was bleeding very hard and her breathing was irregular. Ridge finally came in and examined her. She was hemorrhaging terribly and he spent awhile trying to stop the blood flow. Apparently her pelvis had been injured during the battles and thankfully somehow she was able to make it to our village, very sick and bleeding internally, but made it nonetheless. But by that time, there was no hope for her."

"Did Lore ever get to see her baby?" Quatre wrote after a few moments of silence.

Jacinda nodded with a small smile.

"She did." Jacinda said. "It was about an hour or two before sunrise and we brought the baby over to her. He was all clean and warm and Ridge and I saw no signs of trauma in the little guy. So I brought him to her and she opened her eyes as I placed him on her belly. She smiled and touched him. He even opened his eyes for her. She then asked me, if I could do her a favor, if I could take her son and raise him as my own."

The boys eyes widened.

"She believed that there would be no better place for her son then with me and my village. Even though I began to protest, she wouldn't hear it. She even gathered some strength and took my hand and practically begged me. She wanted her son to be healthy and happy and she believed that we could provide for him."

"That's one hell of a decision." Duo said.

"You're telling me." Jacinda said. "I mean yeah I was a trained mid-wife, but have never been a mother before obviously. There are big differences in that. But seeing her and that beautiful little baby, I didn't have the heart to refuse. I told her I would love and care for the baby as he was my own son and with that Lore passed, but with a content smile on her face and the baby on her belly."

Jacinda wiped her eyes a little feeling them become a little misty.

"And so, that's how I became Mama to Bastian. It was one of the best decisions I have ever made. Motherhood ain't no picnic, there were some tough times, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I'm a very lucky woman to have him. I only wish Lore and Gere could see what a great little guy he's growing up to be."

"I'm sure they are." Wufei said with a slight smile.

"Where did you come up with the name Bastian?" Trowa asked. Jacinda's face suddenly fell.

"Oh..uh..Bastian..it was..just a name I always liked that's all." She said nervously. "Hey you guys are getting pretty tired I'm sure…let's get you back to the house."

She got up and began to help the others back on their feet. Wufei couldn't help but notice the distant look in her eyes, but decided not to ask. Heero on the other hand did.

"What was that about?" He whispered to Siero. The man just sighed.

"It's a subject that she doesn't like to get into." He said.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked. "There's more behind Bastian's name?"

"Obviously it is if she got all weird like that." Trowa pointed watching as Jacinda walked with Quatre and smiling with him as they met with other villagers.

Siero shrugged.

"Look guys, there are some thing's that you probably don't want to tell us about and it's cool." He said. "So, there are also things Jacinda doesn't feel comfortable airing. You don't have to be suspicious of her though, she really is a good person. But she has had her own troubles in the past."

"Like what?" Wufei asked.

Siero shook his head.

"If she wants to tell you, she will." He said. "Other than that, just let it be for now, okay?"

The pilots could only nod in response, but their minds were spinning with curiosity.


	10. Gundams and Lunches

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"I told you to prepare yourselves."

"YOU DIDN'T SAY HOW BAD THEY WERE!"

"Hey just trying to soften the blow."

Another few days had passed as the boys spent them in and out of bed and roaming the village. It was then the need to see how their Gundams had sustained in the fight with the Scorpio suit became incessant. Jacinda drove them over to the sight where each lay in a heap covered from the sky by thick trees and brush. While a lot of their armor had held out some, much of the wiring and inner and out controls had been trashed.

"It's going to take us weeks to fix them." Wufei said rubbing his eyes, a headache coming on.

Jacinda sighed as the boys surveyed each of their Gundams.

"Look guys, I told you before…we'll be more than glad to supply you with whatever you need to repair your mobile suits. We've got tools and if we need to barter anything, Dr. Ridge will be leaving next week, just let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"Well we have no time to waste." Heero said as he jumped up onto Wing making Jacinda wince. While each boy's recovery was coming along nicely, she would have preferred they stayed in the village until they were healed fully to go out and do some gundam mechanics. Though she knew by the look on Heero's face, he was not one to be told not to do something.

"I guess I can check the damage down below." Wufei said as he hobbled over to Shenlong aka Nataku.

Trowa, Quatre, and Duo each went to their own suits and began their analysis. Jacinda just sighed and put the toolboxes she and her villagers had brought.

"Okay kids, I'll leave ya to it then." She said. "I'll be back later on with some lunch. I'll leave a truck here if you need to come back to the village for anything or if you get too tired. Don't be afraid to ask for help."

"Thank you." A hoarse Quatre whispered. Jacinda looked over at him on Sandrock and smiled. He was slowly getting his voice back. She winked at him and hopped onto a truck.

"AW MAN THAT SCORPIO THING MESSED UP MY SYTHE!" Duo yelled upon seeing Deathsythe's weapon.

"Maxwell, don't complain about it and just work." Heero said as he started grabbing tools from the boxes Jacinda had provided.

"How can we fix them though if we don't have the parts?" Wufei asked.

"Just make due with what we have." Trowa said as he looked at some wires on Heavyarms. "And anything we can get from the village."

"Just don't go and steal my parts again…HEERO!" Duo yelled remembering upon one of his first meetings with Heero that the Japanese boy had made way with some of Deathsythe's parts in order to prepare Wing.

"If I have to, I will." Heero said with a smirk. He was amazed that Duo was still peeved over that incident. "Or use your own thieving instincts and find us some good substitutes."

Duo glared.

"Smart guy." He said and disappeared back onto his Gundam.

Everyone else just chuckled and set themselves back to work.

Jacinda had indeed kept her word and by the early afternoon had driven back over with lunch for the pilots. Most of them came over to her, covered in grease and dust, with the exception of Heero who was intent on fixing his Gundam.

"I guess he's the little workaholic then." She said as she sat down with his lunch in her lap.

"Oh yeah." Duo said munching on the sandwich she had made. "You can't get that guy away from anything if it's crucial to him."

"He works almost too hard." Quatre said.

"Well he's gotta take a break sooner or later." She said standing up. "And after the ordeal you guys had had, I don't want any of your injuries getting worse."

She picked up Heero's lunch and began walking towards Wing.

"Uhh…Jacinda I wouldn't try that if I were you." Duo said. "Heero doesn't like to be bothered for anything…trust me…I know."

"Sorry to say that he is." Jacinda said as she jumped onto the leg of Wing. It took a little scrambling, but she hadn't been an Alliance member for nothing. Soon she was walking towards the front of suit.

"She is an odd woman." Wufei said.

"Be careful." Quatre said though it came out in almost a whisper. Trowa saw and handed him some juice.

"Don't stress out your voice too much." He said. Quatre blushed lightly and took the drink.

Meanwhile Jacinda followed the sounds of frantic hammering and looked inside the pilot's area. Sure enough there was Heero, back to her, repairing something on the suit. Once he stopped hammering she made her move.

"BOO!" She yelled. Heero jumped and the hammer tossed and then fell out of his hands. Thankfully not on his feet. He glared as she laughed.

"Sorry Heero." She said. "That was too good to pass up. Anyway lunch is here."

"I'm not hungry." He said and turned back to his work. Jacinda however didn't leave.

"I doubt that." She said as she slowly got into Wing. "So, I brought yours with me."

Heero was annoyed as Jacinda gently pulled herself down, holding his lunch in her free hand. He really wanted not to take any breaks. The sooner he and the other pilots could finish their suits, the better.

"Just leave it." He said. "I'll eat it when I feel like it."

Jacinda gave him a look.

"Heero, you are recovering and need all the breaks and sustenance you can get. If I have to hold this sandwich in your mouth just to get you to eat while you work on this Gundam so help me I will."

Heero looked over at her.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Try me."

Normally in this situation Heero would hurt anyone who was in his path or simply kick them out. The anger in his eyes alone scared anyone half to death. But Jacinda was different and he really started to realize that. Of course Relena Darlian Peacecraft had done the same sorta thing, but in some instances that had been quite annoying especially when he was on a mission. But with Jacinda…it was almost…nice. It gave him warmth he hadn't really felt before.

"Now I am not leaving until you eat." Jacinda said parking herself in front of him. She opened the bag that contained his lunch of a sandwich, some juice, and fruit.

Heero growled, stomped over to her and grabbed the sandwich from her hands. Taking a big bite, he chewed and swallowed.

"Satisfied?" He asked.

Jacinda smiled.

"When that sandwich is gone and so is some of the juice and fruit is too, then I will be." She said. "Now you, sit and relax a little."

Heero rolled his eyes and dropped himself across from Jacinda and continued to eat.

"You know, as important it is to get these Gundams fixed, its more important that the pilot of the Gundam himself is cared for as well."

Heero looked over at her and said nothing.

"Hey, just saying because if you don't rest and take care of yourself mister you're gonna find yourself hurt again." Jacinda continued. "And just getting to know you these last few days I can tell that doesn't bode well with you."

"Man she got him to actually stop working! We should have bet money on this."

"Right, and chances are you would have bet that she would have just been kicked out by Yuy."

Jacinda and Heero looked up to see Duo, Quatre, and Trowa looking down at them. Curiosity over whether or not Jacinda had succeeded in her little mission had overtaken them and they had raced up to Wing to check.

"Hey guys!" Duo said. "Looks like you learned how to take a break for once, huh Heero!"

Jacinda stood up while Heero snarled and turned his back to them, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah yeah, and what about you guys? I better see four eaten lunches up there. If not there is going to be some major butt kicking by yours truly!"

"Wasn't my idea!" Wufei yelled from back on the ground. "I told them to mind their own business!"

"Will you all just leave?!" Heero yelled reaching his breaking point. "Go back to work on your Gundams or when Wing is fixed I'll leave without you!"

"Not like you haven't done it before!" Duo yelled as he got off of Wing with Trowa and Quatre not far behind.

Jacinda just shook her head. She looked over at Heero's lunch to see that at least the sandwich had been eaten. She grinned.

"Alright, I'll let you go with just eating the sandwich for now kiddo." She said. "But I better see you at the dinner table tonight or I will come back to get you myself."

Heero just glared and watched her leave.

"That was really nice of you Ms. Jacinda." Quatre whispered as he offered her a hand down.

"Thanks Quatre." She said letting him help her down Wing. "Eh, I am the same way as Heero sometimes. I get scolded a lot when I find myself too busy to eat or sleep. I guess I don't want the same mistakes rubbing off on anyone else, especially Bastian because he is so young and impressionable."

She walked back over to the little picnic spot with the other pilots. Heero meanwhile had watched her leave. But after she was gone from sight, did he turn around, eye the little meal on the floor, and grabbed the juice and took a good sip. After noshing on some of the fruit he returned back to work.


	11. Dinnertime Conversations

It was evening when the rumble of a truck signaled the pilots return. Jacinda was busy stirring some stew that was in a pot while Serio and Bastian were setting up the table. When the pilots came in, Heero included, once again covered in grease and dust, did she start laughing.

"My God, you all are a mess." She said.

"Mama, they need a bath." Bastian said putting his fingers to his nose. "You gots to wash your hands before dinner, Mama says so."

The boys blushed sheepishly at their appearance.

"Upstairs." Jacinda said pointing the ladle towards the staircase. "And do not come back down until you are all fresh and clean or I'll take you out back and hose you all down myself."

"He he…no thanks we'll take the traditional method of cleaning." Duo said.

Jacinda turned to Siero

"Siero, go with them and see if there is anything they made need or if they need help?"

Siero made a face.

"You're not asking me to bathe them are you?"

"I SHOULD HOPE NOT!" Wufei yelled.

"If they need it then yes." She said. "I don't think they'd be comfortable with me in there. Or I can always call Dr. Ridge…his sponge baths I have heard are quite nice."

"No thank you!" Trowa said as he hurried up the stairs. "We should be fine and we can help ourselves!"

And with that all five pilots had disappeared upstairs quickly.

Jacinda started laughing as Siero just glared at her.

"That was mean you know." He said. She looked over at him.

"You think I was joking?" She said. "I meant it, go on upstairs and just stand by in case they need anything."

"Jacinda…"

"Please?" She gave him her cutie eyes.

Feeling defeated Siero trudged up the stairs fearing for his life. Jacinda just laughed and turned on the radio…dinner was just going to have to wait a few minutes more.

* * *

Duo was the first to come out all clean. He saw Siero lurking, but Siero gave him a look that said 'Jacinda's orders' so he walked past him and downstairs where he heard music playing and laughter could be heard. He peeked over the railing where he saw Jacinda holding Bastian on her hip as they danced to the music. It made Duo smile as he watched the woman and her son laugh and sing to the music as Jacinda danced and Bastian held on. Bastian turned to the stairwell where Duo was standing.

"Mama, Duo here!" He said happily and all at once struggled to get out of her arms. Jacinda obliged and let the boy down and off he ran to the braided pilot who smelled much better.

"You sit next to me at the table!" Bastian asked pulling Duo by the hand to the dinner table.

"Hold on a second Bastian, the others aren't here yet!" Jacinda scolded gently.

Duo just smiled again.

"It's okay, you can sit next to me Bastian." The pilot said. Bastian grinned widely and Duo couldn't help but be reminded of the kids he used to care for on the streets of L2. They used to cling to him and Solo the same way, always wanting the other for themselves because they provided so much love and care in such a bad situation.

"You alright Duo?" Jacinda asked. He hadn't realized that his smile had faded a little and he looked deep in thought.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine." Suddenly his nose took control and led his eyes to the oven. "Oh man something smells good!"

Jacinda laughed.

"Well…it's just my famous chicken and pasta dish." Jacinda said as she checked a large pot on the stove. "We've also got some rolls and veggies fresh from my garden."

"Mama always makes broccoli, I hate broccoli." Bastian pouted just as Heero came down the stairs.

"It's good for you." Jacinda said.

"That's okay Bastian." Duo whispered to the boy. "I don't like vegetables either."

Bastian laughed as Duo told him how he used to pretend to eat his vegetables, but had hid them and threw them away. He omitted the fact that Sister Helen 9 times out of 10 caught him and made him eat a fresh plate full of the detested food or he wouldn't get dessert at all for a week. Duo always ended up caving and holding his nose as he forced the food down his throat.

"Don't give that child any of your bad habits Maxwell!" Heero scolded.

"Heero!" Bastian yelled and ran to the pilot. "You sit next to me too!"

Heero blushed as the boy took his hand and led him over to another chair.

"I was not giving him any bad habits." Duo said. "Just agreeing him that vegetables are gross."

Heero shook his head and sat down. Secretly, both boys had been amused at how Bastian took to the other. Duo felt his heart leap when he saw that adorable blush on Heero's face as Bastian led him to the table. Heero smiled when he saw the way Duo interacted with the boy. He also knew that both Sister Helen and Father Maxwell pretty much knew Duo's stunts inside and out and that Duo didn't really get away with much.

"Besides you guys don't have to eat the veggies." Jacinda said as she began putting some dishes down on the table. "Just don't expect any dessert then. Berta made her special triple chocolate cake."

That made Duo and Bastian shut their mouths when it came to the complaints about the food and Heero couldn't help but smirk.

Within fifteen minutes each pilot emerged into the kitchen ready for dinner. Bastian had pretty much taken each pilot and showed them where to sit. Quatre felt secretly pleased that Bastian had placed Trowa next to him. Basically each pilot was across from each other while Serio and Jacinda sat at the heads as the food was passed out.

"Thanks for the food!!" Duo said and dug in. Something that Duo had learned from Heero once. He had a little trouble pronouncing the actual Japanese saying so he stuck with the English.

Heero rolled his eyes and everyone began to eat. The pilots really were basking in the first home cooked dinner they had had in a very long time.

"Oh wow this is so good!" Duo mumbled as he forked his dinner.

"This is so delicious Jacinda." Quatre said. "Thank you."

"It's simple stuff." She said. "You're quite welcome."

"Jacinda's cooking is the best around." Serio said. "Why do you think I am always here?"

"Because you are too lazy to cook for yourself." Jacinda responded to that one.

Everyone chuckled at that one. It was even cuter when Duo showed Bastian how to eat his small helping of vegetables by holding his nose like he used to do.

"So where are all of you from?" Jacinda asked deciding now was the right time to get to know her guests better.

Each boy glanced lightly, but decided it was safe to respond.

"Well, we are from each of the colonies." Quatre answered. "I'm from L4, Trowa from L3, Duo from L2 and Wufei from L5 and Heero L1."

"Wow, so all of you are not only world travelers but from around the universe huh?" She said.

"Pretty much." Trowa said nonchalantly.

"Wufei Chang." Jacinda said turning to him. He had been the quietest so far though that appeared to be his nature. "That's…Chinese?"

Wufei nodded.

"Was growing up on L5 nice?" She asked.

"It was." He said. "I learned many important things."

Jacinda stared at him as she noticed he seemed kind of far away. A role reversal from before when he had questioned her background.

"Oh." She said. "Like what?"

Wufei didn't answer.

"Yup that's Wufeers for ya." Duo said breaking the seemingly heavy silence. "Always the silent type."

"It's Wufei!!"

Jacinda decided to try a shot at Trowa.

"Okay Trowa, so what about you?" She asked.

"I'm a circus clown." He said.

"I LOVE the circus!" Bastian yelled. "Mama showed me pictures from a book once about the circus! I want to go."

Jacinda laughed.

"I promised Bastian when he gets a little older we'll go on a trip together to the circus. Unfortunately the nearest town is a 3 day ride by car, so it's too much of a haul for a three year old in my opinion."

She turned her attention back to Trowa.

"You must make lots of people happy." She said. "That's a wonderful thing, especially now in such a delicate time."

"My friend Catherine and the ring master take care of that, I just help out."

"That's not true!" Quatre stated. "You do make lots of people happy, you are a good performer and you're wonderful with the animals and you've always said that Catherine is like a sister to you."

"Maybe you can perform for us one day Trowa." Jacinda said. "If you would like to of course. It would be the closest thing to a circus the children have seen in a long time."

Trowa just looked away slightly embarrassed.

'Alright 2 down sort of, 3 to go." Jacinda thought.


	12. Trowa Sneaks Out

Jacinda chewed on her dinner a bit before going deciding to continue her polite prying. She watched as each boy ate and interacted with one another. Duo and Quatre seemed to be the most talkative while Heero, Wufei and Trowa would only speak unless spoken to. They smiled from time to time, but didn't seem as relaxed as their two counterparts were.

"So Quatre, L4 huh?" Jacinda said.

"Yes." The boy smiled. "My home. I miss it a lot sometimes. My family too and friends"

"You have a lot of friends on L4?"

Quatre grinned.

"Well sort of, my sisters and my family's servants, but they are like friends and family to me so it works out both ways."

Jacinda smiled seeing that at least one boy had seemed to have a semi-normal life before all this mess.

"I heard that's a pretty large desert colony." Siero said.

Quatre nodded.

"Yeah it gets pretty hot in the day and then freezing at night." He said. "It's especially nice though when the sun is rising and setting over the dunes. So many colors paint over the sands and at night when the stars come out there are thousands. You can see all the constellations and not even need a telescope."

"Can you see the North Star?" Bastian asked. "Mama says that if I am ever lost to look for that star and follow it home."

Quatre grinned widely.

"Your mama is right." He said. "And yes, you can see the North Star from where I live. I used it once when I wandered too far away from home when I was little."

"Kay." Bastian said and went back to eating.

"What did you like to do on L4?" Siero asked the blonde boy.

Quatre shrugged.

"Just the normal things I guess, I like to play the violin and travel when I can, though its hard to with the war…"

"Though your idea of travel of sneaking out." Duo said with a snicker.

Quatre cutely pouted.

"When you have someone like Rashid watching your back wouldn't you?" Quatre said.

"Well, that's what happens when you are sitting on a fortune!" Duo exclaimed.

Jacinda's eyes went up on that one as she got the connection.

"A fortune...wait a minute!" Jacinda turned to Quatre. "You're from the Winner family, that Arab family that is trying to help develop the colonies!?"

Quatre blushed.

"Yes."

Siero whistled.

"Holy moley, that's one hell of a birth right."

Quatre immediately became shy.

Jacinda shook her head.

"It's alright sweetheart, no need to get embarrassed." She said. "I just didn't know you were from such a prominent family. I figured you guys were…I dunno some sort of rogue soldiers."

"I am against everything OZ is doing and wanted to help." Quatre said in almost a whisper. "I still love my family and want to help the colonies, but not just behind some desk or telephone. I wanted to stop them. I hate all this bloodshed."

It was then his throat started to act up and he started coughing. Trowa immediately acted and gave Quatre some water. He continued to cough a little bit so Trowa kept a hand on his shoulder to steady the boy while Jacinda rubbed his back. Once he settled down he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Quatre whispered.

Jacinda smiled and kneeled down to him.

"No more talking." She said. "I'm sorry if I got you upset in anyway. And I am with you on the bloodshed kiddo. It has to stop and you, all of you, are very brave to work on defeating OZ from what they have done."

She stood up.

"Well at least now I know whose side you all are on." She said as she looked at her guests. She knew it was break time.

"Who wants cake?"

That got Bastian and Duo cheering excitedly making the air much less tense. Jacinda got up and grabbed the cake while Siero grabbed the dinner dishes.

"We'll help you Jacinda." Wufei offered as he began to gather some utensils, but found himself sitting back down.

"Not on that leg you won't." She said. "You all have done enough work for one day. Just relax."

Jacinda was in the middle of serving the slices of cake when suddenly there was a commotion outside.

"OUT, SCAT YOU MANGY THING!"

"JUST SHOOT THE DAMN MONGREL!"

Jacinda and the others bolted from their chairs and went outside to see what was going on. There was a small group of people circled in the middle of the village.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Jacinda demanded as she stepped forward. There in the middle was a mess of fur, wounds, and teeth.

"A dog?" She asked.

"Probably rabid Ms. Jacinda!" A woman yelled. "Tried to get after my little ones."

Jacinda turned to the woman and the two children clutching at her skirt. She looked back over to the dog and saw that is was holding a small piece of meat in its teeth. The dog was skin and bones and looked like it hadn't eaten in days. It looked more scared than dangerous if anything else.

"Poor thing." She uttered. Then she walked over to the two children and knelt down to them.

"Did the dog come to you guys or did you go to him?"

"W-w-we saw him…today…when we went fishing." The little boy spoke up.

Jacinda smiled.

"Uh huh…and did he follow you when you went home today or did you want him to follow you?"

A small girl peeked out.

"He looked hungry." She said.

Jacinda started to get the picture and looked up at the woman.

"And what did you serve for dinner tonight Dalu?"

The woman shrugged.

"Just some potatoes and the fish the children had caught." She said.

"I see." Jacinda eyed the mangled meat in the dog's teeth. "Did you happen to notice you are missing a fish or two Dalu?"

"What!" The woman turned and then her face became grim.

"Of all the…" Dalu yelled. "That was a leftover for tomorrow, I had put all the rest in the fridge! I must have had my back turned for one second…" She looked down at her now nervous children.

"Why you little scamps!" She scolded. "Do you have any idea what you have done?! This dog could have hurt you or the people here in the village!! Now its going to keep coming back!"

"But Ma, we always wanted a dog!" The boy defended.

"And he was very hungry, he liked my lunch!!" Yelled the daughter. "We just wanted to help him, so we hid him in the yard until we could get him some food."

Jacinda laughed.

"I see time outs in your futures kids." Jacinda said. "Now about the dog…"

However, before Jacinda could assess it, the dog had found an escape route and hurried back into the woods. The group meanwhile began to diminish.

"Alright disaster averted." Jacinda yelled. "Everyone go home!"

"But what if he comes back!?"

"Just let him be." Jacinda said. "Or get one of us. We'll see to it that he doesn't harm anyone."

She turned to her group.

"Now that that's done back to cake!" She said with a smile. That had Bastian and Duo racing to the house while the rest walked inside. Everyone that is…except Trowa.

Quatre turned to see Trowa still looking out to where the dog had been. He was quiet, but his eyes were glazed like he was angry.

"Trowa, are you coming in?" He asked. "The dog is gone now."

"Yeah I know." Trowa said quietly.

"He must have been abused in town or maybe by some wild animal." Jacinda said. "Poor guy probably has had nothing to eat for days."

Trowa said nothing and Jacinda and Quatre could sense it would be better not to ask him anymore.

* * *

Later on that night everyone was tucked safely back in their respective beds. Even Jacinda herself had retired to her own room for the night. Trowa meanwhile hadn't been blessed yet with sleep's invitation. He lay awake for a long time; his mind was full of annoyance at how the villagers had treated that animal. They had no right to do what they did, ganging up on it, threatening to harm it, all because some kids were too scared to tell their mother the truth. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He got up quietly once he knew for certain the four other pilots were asleep. Silently, he slunk out of the room and down the hall. It was the dead of night so he had to use his soldier instincts to maneuver through the hall and down the stairs. Passing by the fridge he made a quick pit stop. Then he unbolted the door and out he went.

It was pitch black outside, but Trowa knew the right ways to go. He stood at the edge of the forest and knelt down. Whistling lightly, his ears picked up the sound of a bush rustling. He turned and saw the dog from before peek out from around a corner.

Trowa smiled gently and motioned with his hand to come forward. When that didn't work, he pulled out a piece of chicken from his pocket.

"Here you are." He whispered and stepped back giving the dog a chance to come out on its own. Hunger took over the dog and it timidly stepped forward and sniffed at the meat. Sensing it was safe, he began to chew vigorously on it.

Trowa took that as a chance to step forward. His heart ached as he came closer and saw the wounds on its body. They weren't animal attack marks; they were the marks of humans, probably from the other town Jacinda had mentioned. Carefully he kneeled once more. For a second the dog jumped back afraid, but Trowa held out his hand palm in. The dog sniffed at it and soon carefully began to nuzzle it. Trowa smiled as he began pulling more food out of his pockets.

"I know it's small." He said. "But I can bring you more if you would like. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again."

The dog didn't protest as he gnawed happily at the food Trowa gave him, allowing the young Latin to give him love that he hadn't felt in a long time. Trowa just smiled gently and sat on the ground and pet him warmly. He would definitely see about sneaking a first aid kit out later on.


	13. Diamonds in the Rough

Unknowing to Trowa or the rest of the pilots in her house, Jacinda was still awake. She was sitting up in bed and in deep thought.

'Jeez, Quatre Raberba Winner, of _THE_Winners and sitting in a Gundam fighting OZ. He's so young and yet so much is on his shoulders." He seemed so sweet and innocent and yet she knew he was aching from fighting OZ. She knew in this boy he didn't like what was going on and as much as he wanted to help, it came with a price. Jacinda only hoped that that price wouldn't hurt him too much in the end.

She was also curious about Wufei, what secrets lay in his heart. He had been so brief with her about himself, but she could obviously see there was more than meets the eye.

'He's a little critical of everything, but he's got a good heart. He's definitely got his own reasons for fighting OZ, that I am sure of, but for what exactly I have no idea and I doubt he would tell me. He's definitely a lone wolf, hell he reminds of a wolf sometimes.'

Trowa was a complete mystery to her. He was so quiet, yet he has this protective streak over Quatre. 'He would always want to be there by Quatre's side when something was wrong, always watching him and then that dog today and yet he's a circus clown? Should I even believe that? Of course I can't blame him if he is lying to me. I wonder what life was like for him on L3, he didn't give away much detail, maybe I should ask about the circus more, maybe that is how he was brought up.'

Now her two other diamonds in the rough, Heero and Duo. She knew Heero would be the hardest to get to know, no doubt about that. Out of all them, his life seemed to be all soldier. He had reacted with the same soldier like instincts she had been tested with when he first opened his eyes from his injuries, he was always quiet, sullen almost. But when she got a glimpse into those cobalt eyes her heart fell. They were steely cold, yes, but she saw it, he was a soldier yes, but in the end still had a heart of a child. A heart that probably never got to come out. Emotions were something she and her comrades in OZ had been taught not to have and if Heero had been some test subject for OZ or whoever during a long period of his life, then coming out of it would be the most difficult.

'He wasn't born that way.' Jacinda thought to her as she recollected watching Heero react when Duo would act strange or something funny would happen. He would smile, even laugh a little, but then quickly seal his lips and steel his eyes once more, back to being the little soldier. She knew that Heero's upbringing didn't have a parental background or if it did the parents were soldier bound to the point of psychotic.

'There is a smile in that soul and a voice full of laughter.' She thought sadly. 'I don't know who taught him not to, but it's not right. Using a child like Heero to be some puppet; using all of them to fight a war. They shouldn't be doing this even if it was their choices; who the hell train children to be soldiers!"

Jacinda's mind then wandered to Duo and she smirked. She was thankful that he still looked to the bright sides of life. He was always cracking jokes, always wore a smile, and had an appetite that craved not just food, but life.

"Christ and a boy of L2, the lost colony." She and many others had dubbed it. She knew that L2 needed some serious help economically and socially, but elitists just took donations for themselves, mentioning the more they grow their corporations, they more they can help L2. Lies of course, and the colony had become a mess of corruption, homelessness, drug abuse, you name it.

'I wonder about that father and sister of his.' Jacinda thought remembering how Duo had been in a fever induced fog his first night in her home and was mumbling in his sleep. 'Is that what he is fighting for, to help his family? To stop what's happening to his colony?'

However, there was something unsettling about Duo. She didn't know what it was and kept trying to put her finger on it. The boy himself was fine, but the fact that he was from L2 frightened her a little. L2 was notorious for its large number of abandoned children. She knew about the illnesses, the street violence, abuse that children of L2 were prone to, had Duo experienced these?

'If he has, then he has kept it well hidden.' Jacinda believed. But she knew there was more that was nagging her about Duo, but what was it?

Though it did amaze her that out of all the boys Duo's wardrobe was interesting to say the least. Their clothes had remained intact from the battle with OZ and they had brought their bags in that day so Jacinda's villagers wouldn't have to keep supplying them with the oversized shirts and pants. When they had come downstairs for dinner she was surprised from Wufei's choice of pants to Duo's combo of a black over a white shirt and of course his braid and cross. Quatre was well dressed while Trowa and Heero both looked like regular teens in their shorts and pants, tanks and turtlenecks.

Jacinda chuckled.

'I definitely got an odd group staying with me.'

She finally curled up in her bed and drifted off to sleep deciding that tomorrow she would find some way to tackle Duo and Heero on their lives.

* * *

The next morning Jacinda was up at the crack of dawn making breakfast. She knew those pilots would be up early to work on their Gundams and she wanted to make sure they were well fed and cared for. Before she could debate on whether or not to bring the meals up to them, she was greeted by Heero who came down the stairs.

"Well good morning Heero." She said cheerfully. "I hope you slept well."

The boy just grunted. Well it was a start.

"I was deciding on whether or not bring your breakfast upstairs, but since you are up do you want to eat down here instead?"

Heero just shrugged.

"Alright then, do eggs sound good to you? I made some vegetable omelets and I made sure to put plenty of cheese in them so Duo doesn't complain about the veggies in them."

Heero cracked a little smile and nodded gently.

"Okay then, why don't you have a seat?"

Heero however decided it against it and began pulling out dishes from the cupboard and placing them on the table.

"Oh you don't have to do that Heero…" Jacinda said.

"I'd like to." He said. "They need to get up anyway, Duo especially, or else he'd stay in bed all day if he had his way."

Jacinda laughed.

"That sounds like something he might do." She said then she decided to make a move on another observation she had been making rather than pry into his life immediately. "You know, you and Duo seem close. Are you two best friends?"

Heero just grunted as he placed some glasses down on the table, but Jacinda could see the faintest hints of red on those tanned cheeks.

"I'm glad you all seem to be good friends and can confide in one another." Jacinda continued steering the subject a little way to make it easier on Heero. "That's an important thing to have especially in a time like this, friends and people who can be there for you."

"I take care of myself just fine.' Heero said quietly. Jacinda handed him some silverware.

"I don't doubt that for a second honey." She said. "But even the toughest people in the world need shoulders to lean on and someone to love and take care of them. You and your friends do that for each other and I really admire that."

Heero said nothing as he continued to set the table.

"I see it a lot in Quatre and Trowa too." She said. "They seem to have…I dunno a bond with one another…I kind of see you and Duo having the same…in your own special way."

The blush came on again.

"Why do you keep pairing me with him?" Heero said. "He is just a comrade, an annoying one at that."

Jacinda laughed.

"He has his quirks." Jacinda said.

"Quirks?"

"Uniqueness, things that make them special, even if the whole world doesn't always agree with them. Everyone has them."

"I do not have…quirks."

"Yes you do, you have them, I have them, and everyone has them. They are what set us apart from one another, and…it's what attracts us to one another too."

Heero just glared at her.

"You call them quirks, I call them annoyances and I detest them."

Jacinda just laughed.

"You'll see one day, but I'm not as blind as you think I am Heero Yuy. You smile sometimes when Duo does something a little out there and you have your own special ways that makes him smile and you two bicker constantly with one another…in a nice way…if that's not a good friendship…I dunno what is. And as far as you go with the other three, I know you hold a great amount of respect for them as well."

"I respect them yes." Heero couldn't argue with that one.

Jacinda began pouring Heero some orange juice and then let him take the pitcher and pour the other glasses.

"So don't be afraid to show that respect to them once in awhile." She said as he sat down. "You're not a machine Heero and I know as tough as you are, you got even more inside of you than just being a Gundam pilot. Don't let that one thing dictate your whole life when you have so much more to offer."

Heero looked at her feeling slightly stunned. For most of his life he had been reminded that he was a solider and a pilot. Now this woman who hadn't known for awhile was saying that he was more than that? What did that mean?

Another thing that plagued Heero was the fact that Jacinda had brought up Duo. It had been something that had been bothering him for quite awhile now. For some reason, every time Duo did one of his silly antics or said something out there or just…was there…Heero felt his body heat up and his heart race a little. He actually felt…dare he say it…pleased when Duo was around.

'No, no, absolutely out of the question.' Heero thought nervously to himself as he placed out some napkins. 'Duo Maxwell is nothing more than a soldier, a Sweeper…that's it. I don't have friends. I respect him and the other pilots and that's as far as it goes!'

"Hey what's cooking guys?"

Duo bounded down the stairs and Heero felt that warmth creep up again, much to his dismay. Little did he know that Duo himself was feeling a little heated when he saw that Heero was helping set up the kitchen table. He just led himself to believe that Jacinda kept the heat a little too high in her house. He would talk to Jacinda about that later.


	14. Fooling OZ

The next few days were pretty routine for the newcomers in Cache du Monde. Every morning when breakfast was finished, after a quick check from Jacinda about their injuries, the pilots would go out to their Gundams and continue their repairs. Jacinda would show up with their lunch or sometimes pack a lunch for them if she knew her day was going to be busy, then by the time the sun set they would be back to the village for dinner. Although one particular night as Jacinda was grabbing items from her fridge, she made a realization.

"Huh…that's odd." She said.

"What is Jacinda?" Quatre asked.

"Well, last night I had some leftover raw meat I was going to use for tonight's casserole, but it appears I have less than I originally thought, but I could have sworn I had more."

She shrugged and decided not to let it worry her as she pulled out more items. Trowa meanwhile checked his pants pocket.

One very early morning however, the house was rousted by a loud knocking on the door. Jacinda hurried down the stairs hoping it wasn't a bad emergency.

"Ms. Jacinda!" The face of Russini appeared as she opened the door. "Ms. Jacinda, it's OZ, they are coming this way from the woods where I had gone out for some air."

Jacinda's heart stopped.

"How many?" She asked.

"Just two and armed."

"Probably investigating the whereabouts of the boys and those Gundams." Jacinda said putting her fingers to her chin. "I've been expecting this."

She looked up at the man.

Russini, do me a favor, I am going to wake up the boys and when I do I want you to move them to the secret bunker. Once they are safe, then just go on as if it were any other day, no use stirring up panic and suspicion."

Jacinda then raced up the stairs to the pilot's room.

"Boys, boys wake up!" Jacinda hollered as she ran into their room and turned on the light.

"Huh what!?" Duo murmured as the boys began to wake up.

She gently pulled the covers off of him.

"I need you to wake up sweetie!" She said as she went to each bed to get the boys moving. "OZ is coming."

"OZ!" Heero said as he bounced out of the bed.

"Yes." She said as she helped Wufei out of the bed. "Two of them on their way here and probably looking for you."

"We can fight them!" Trowa said. "Two OZ soldiers are nothing."

"Not in my village it isn't." Jacinda said as she began ushering them down the hall. "Two soldiers can mean destruction and I can't have you all fighting. You are going to be hiding in a secret bunker while I take care of them."

"No." Heero said. "Just as Trowa said, we can get rid of them, that isn't an issue."

Jacinda glared at him.

"It is to me Heero." She said firmly. "And it is not up for discussion. I will not have violence in my village. These people have seen enough of the Alliance's violence and they don't need it again. I don't care whether or not you agree with me, but you are going to go down and hide until I say it is safe, is that clear?"

Heero was ready to protest. Who was she to tell him what he can and can't do? But before he could Heero felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She's right Heero." Quatre said trying to calm the young soldier. "For once, let's just let it be. If something does go wrong then we will help. But for once, let's just back off unless we are needed. I am sure the villagers know what to do."

Jacinda smiled.

"We sure do." She said. "Believe it or not, we have dealt with OZ and have been able to come out unscathed. "Just leave it to us. But in the meantime, you guys go with Russini. There is a small opening in the bunker so you can see everything; I'll make sure to be in your line of view so you can make sure everything is alright."

The four pilots nodded while Heero just glared and went off in almost a huff with Russini. He looked back at Jacinda.

"Don't worry Heero." She said as if she could read his mind. "Trust me, I know what I am doing."

Heero, defeated, went off with the others. Jacinda watched until they were out of sight.

"Now where's that padded push up bra?" She said as she raced back into the house.

* * *

"This absolutely ridiculous!" Heero exclaimed as they all sat in the small underground enclosure. "We are Gundam pilots and can easily take care of two lousy OZ soldiers and some woman thinks she can defeat them!?"

The four other pilots were surprised. Heero was throwing a tantrum. Normally he'd just sulk and growl, but keep it to himself. This was a first.

"Jacinda knows what she is doing Heero." Quatre said. "She is looking out for her villagers and what right do we have to interfere with the peace here? If those soldiers figure out who we are that means not only are we in trouble, but so is Cache du Monde. They could destroy it and them. I couldn't live with myself if this village that has been so kind of us is ruined because of who we are. We have caused enough violence."

"Hey I am with ya on that one Quat." Duo said. "But do you honestly think Jacinda can take care of them without causing a fight? You know how they are."

Quatre shrugged.

"I think she can." He said.

"Are you sure?" Trowa asked. "How do you know?"

Quatre sighed.

"It's a feeling I have." He said. "Just as Jacinda doesn't know EVERYTHING about us, we still don't know about her. I believe there is more to Jacinda then just a village nurse and mother. She just…hasn't told us."

"Maybe its time we found out." Wufei said.

"Shh…they are here!" Heero motioned and they all gathered by the small opening. Sure enough two grim looking OZ soldiers marched into the village. Their guns aimed. Many of the people cowered away and shielded their children. Others just stared trying to hold in their anger.

"Who is the leader of this village?" One of the soldiers said. "We demand they came out right now."

"Oh, well that'd be me gentlemen." A voice said. The men turned and their jaws dropped. Out of a nice house stepped a beautiful, young looking woman wearing a cotton dress, a little tight in the right sections, some makeup, and a large rimmed spring hat and holding some flowers in her hands. Although the men were paying more to attention to her assets.

"JACINDA!?" The boys gasped realizing that Jacinda had changed from her casual, simple wear to…well…sweet, curvy, country woman.

With a quick glance to the bunker Jacinda approached the soldiers.

"You'll have to excuse my appearance." She said in a high slightly accented voice. "I was just out back in my garden when one of my villagers said we had guests. Though I didn't realize what handsome guests we had and Alliance members of all people. Why, my heart is all fluttery."

The men blushed slightly.

"Well, ma'am…we are here under an investigation." One of the soldiers spoke up. Jacinda could see under all the armor he was still a hormonal maybe early twenty something so she knew she had to use all her charms.

"Oh my word!" Jacinda gasped. "What kind of investigation?"

"That is confidential ma'am by order of the Alliance." The other soldier said. "However, over the last few days have you had any new residents or visitors to your village?"

Jacinda thought for a moment.

"Why no, not at all." She said. "Normally we don't get many visitors except for occasional wild boar, but that usually becomes breakfast."

She laughed heartily and loudly and the men laughed too.

"Are you sure ma'am?" The soldier asked when she stopped laughing. "Didn't you not notice something unusual in the skies a few weeks ago."

"Oh are you talking 2-3 weeks ago?" She asked. "Why, we just thought it was Mother Nature getting ready for summer. It has been a bit humid lately. We get that little heat lightening and dust clouds and all sorts of weather related things time and again. I just tell my villagers to stay indoors until they pass."

"Pfft…and she thinks they are going to buy that?" Heero whispered.

"I mean you have to admit, it's been rather…hot." Jacinda said as she amply moved up to one of the soldiers. "And you know how, sensitive, Mother Nature can be right darling?"

"Y-y-e-s." The soldier whispered.

The other soldier shook his head.

"Ma'am are you positive that there have been no strange activities here? We are going to question your villagers and we may have to conduct thorough searches if we believe you are hiding something from us. We have reason to believe that there maybe terrorists lurking in these woods."

Jacinda giggled.

"Why search away gentlemen." She said. "We here have nothing to hide. And as for terrorists why I wouldn't let them step anywhere near my village. I'd blow them off with my husband's gun before I'd let them step foot here. But alas, the gun has just been sitting on my nightstand, collecting dust. Have to be safe and secure you know."

"Where is your husband?"

"Fighting with the Alliance of course." She said and then began to get teary. "Oh my dear Victor is so brave; he stands by the Alliance with such pride and to see you both, both OZ members here in MY village of all places oh it just warms my heart. But it makes me miss Victor so."

She pulled out a hankie from her bra and blew her nose.

"Oh I am so sorry my dears." She said. "Whenever I think of my Victor, I just get all weepy."

"I think I am going to be sick." Trowa whispered.

"Man she is good." Duo said. "That one on the left is falling for it."

"Please ma'am don't be upset, your husband is doing us a wonderful justice by being a part of us." The soldier pleaded. "You should be very proud."

"I am." She said. "And I know. But getting back to you two darlings, please feel free to search my village if it will calm your minds so. I do declare we have nothing to hide, but I know how important for you it is to be sure. Please go right ahead."

She moved out of their way and the men after glancing at her once again did indeed began searching. Jacinda meanwhile continued to watch them, but also kept her eye on the bunker. Giving the time it would probably take to get rid of those two, it would be awhile. Jacinda knew that OZ wasn't one to sit on their hands when it came to something important like those Gundams.

She knew it had only been a matter of time, so while the boys had been off repairing the Gundams she had taken it upon herself to warn the villagers on what to do and how to act. While it started with many protests and arguments about just giving them over to OZ, Jacinda knew that was out of the question. She wasn't about to put those boys lives at risk and she knew OZ. Even if they got the boys, they might still burn down the village and harm everyone for their 'treachery'. It was better just to play it safe.

Thankfully, the boys weren't in any danger. The bunker had always been supplied with enough food and water to last days and Russini said to just stay there, be quiet, and keep up their strength. It was quite a large space so no one was cramped, but the waiting was a pain when you were a Gundam pilot. They were starting to get edgy when the minutes turned to hours.

"Man, how long are those guys gonna take!" Duo said annoyed.

"You know OZ, always a thorough investigation." Wufei said. "I'm surprised they aren't blowing anything up."

Quatre giggled.

"Jacinda I think was able to keep their minds off their ammunition." He said.

"Yeah and onto another kind of ammunition." Duo uttered.

"Maxwell, you are positively vulgar." Wufei said disgusted.

"But it's true!" Duo defended. "Look at how she's dressed and how she's acting."

It was true. Right now Jacinda had them sitting out on a small porch and serving them lemonade and talking sweetly with them.

"Exactly." Heero said. "An act. I just can't believe they are falling for it. I thought they were smarter than that."

"I guess maybe OZ doesn't always pick the brightest ones." Trowa said.

* * *

The afternoon drew on and finally it appeared the OZ soldiers were ready to head out.

"Thank you for your hospitality Ms…uh…Ms."

"It's missus darling. Mrs. Michelle Fredan." She said. "Or Mrs. Victor Fredan as some like to call it…tee hee."

The men laughed lightly.

"Yes well, please find a way to contact to us if you do come across anything suspicious. And if we hear from your husband we'll be sure to relay him the message to try and contact you soon."

"Oh that would be ever most lovely, you are such an angel!" She jumped up and kissed the soldier's cheek. "Thank you so much!"

She jumped over to the other soldier and repeated the same action.

Finally with a few more rounds of thank you's the soldiers left. Jacinda saw them to the woods waving the handkerchief that she had earlier stashed in her bra.

"Yeah, yeah, beat it ya prick." She said between her toothy smiles as she waved.

Once she knew she out of harms way, she stomped back to the village.

"UGH THOSE LITTLE CREEPS!" She yelled and spat violently. "YUCK, BLECK!!! It's gonna take a week to get that taste out of my mouth."

She motioned for Serio.

"The boys can come out now, just send Bard to follow after those OZ soldiers and make sure they are gone. They said they had flown here so no doubt they should be gone from here in a day or two."

Serio nodded and headed towards the bunker making a quick run over to Bard to do as Jacinda asked. Meanwhile villagers came over to thank Jacinda for keeping their home in peace.

"Okay boys, you're free!" Serio yelled down to the bunker as he opened the door and helped each pilot out.

"'Bout time!" Duo yelled as he hopped out into the fresh air.

"Are you sure they are gone?" Trowa asked.

Siero nodded as he hoisted Wufei slightly.

"Positive and we have one of the villagers following them to be safe." He said.

"Jacinda you were wonderful!" Quatre said running up to her.

"You look terrible." Heero couldn't help himself. "What a silly disguise."

Jacinda laughed.

"I'm well aware I do Heero, but it worked didn't it?"

"I'll say." Wufei answered. "How were you able to fool them like that?"

She smiled.

"A woman has her wiles my dear." Jacinda said. "All it takes is a bad accent, a lot of lipstick, and a plunging neckline and even the toughest OZ soldier can be putty in her hands."

She adjusted her dress slightly.

"Which reminds that if I don't get out of this thing now, I am going to suffocate!!" Jacinda said as she walked back to the house, once again adjusting the tight cotton dress as it began to ride up.

Serio meanwhile was blushing madly and Wufei noticed.

"You really like her don't you?" He said.

Serio looked at him.

"That obvious huh?"

Duo shook his head.

"You're not fooling anybody buddy, not anybody."


	15. Heero's Untrained Eye

After the OZ interrogation, Cache Du Monde made sure that they kept their eyes even more sharp. They had had a few scuffles in the past with rogue soldiers wanting to take over the village as their own little base, but Jacinda and her villagers had bravely fought them to the death. They would send the bodies down the stream in hopes they would be picked up and sent home to their rightful families. Of course all evidence of them being attacked by the village was immediately altered by Dr. Ridge to make it appear to be created by natural elements, be it animal or weather and the like. Thankfully, OZ attacks had become much less frequent now that their focus was mainly on the Mobile Suits piloted by the mysterious pilots.

While some feared that the two soldiers would indeed report the village and send more to interrogate, Jacinda knew better. They were rookies, probably out on their first assignment. Trieze probably just wanted to cover all his tracks and would probably not even look at the report. Bard had watched them for an entire day and into the early evening listening in on their conversations (which was just one call back to base on their findings) and felt that the village was once again spared from harm.

So later on that evening it was friendly banter once more at Jacinda's dinner table with her, Siero, Bastian and their Gundam pilot guest. The conversation of course kept going back to Jacinda's flirtatious way of tricking the soldiers. However, Trowa was especially quiet that evening and it was troubling her.

"Alright Trowa." She said. "Spit it out, I know something is bothering you no matter how hard you try to disguise it."

"It's nothing." Trowa answered. "I'm just…tired."

Jacinda looked at him concernedly.

"Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" She asked walking over to him. She brushed his uni-brow from his forehead and gently and placed her hand on it checking for a temperature. At first Trowa wanted to throw her hand off, but the soft warmth it gave him prevented that.

"Mmm…you're a little warm." She said. "But it could very well just be some slight exhaustion from the day's events. You guys were in that barricade for quite awhile and it can get stuffy."

"I'm fine." He said as she took her hand away. Secretly, on the inside, he was feeling a bit anxious. With OZ soldiers being in the area he feared that his new canine friend might have met an undeserving fate.

"You should go upstairs and lie down." Jacinda said. "In fact all of us should probably retire a bit early. It's been quite a trying day. I'll bring up some tea."

"Can I stay with them Mama?" Bastian asked not liking the fact that there was an early bedtime that seemed to be coming. They had barely finished dessert after all.

"If you think you are getting out of your bath tonight mister, forget it!" Jacinda said as she began clearing the table. "Why don't we handle that first and if you're good we'll see."

"'Kay."

"Okay boys, upstairs!" She said to the pilots. "And don't even try to argue with me."

Indeed the pilots were quite tired from the day and we are not feeling so up to par what with their injuries still healing and the stress that had accompanied them and gladly trudged up the stairs with Bastian at their heels.

"Bastian you better be ready for your bath by the time I get up there!" She yelled to him.

Siero laughed.

"Got quite brood?" He said.

Jacinda chuckled. "I'll admit the house is a lot livelier. I mean Bastian alone makes it insane, but with five teenaged boys to add it…well it's quite active."

Siero smiled.

"You really care about them don't you?" He said. "Those pilots."

Jacinda nodded as she put the water on to boil.

"Absolutely." She said. "For them to be here with us has been a great gift. I know the time will come when we will have to say good-bye because Lord knows I won't be able to keep them here no matter how much I wished it so. Those Gundams I can tell are their lives and the fight for peace their ultimate goal. It'll be sad, but I do hope that they do see this village as a second home and will come back to us one day."

Siero put a hand on Jacinda's shoulder as she began preparing the tea to send to the boys.

"But something is troubling you." He said. "I know it…I can see it in you Jacinda."

Jacinda sighed. It was true. She was still quite plagued over Duo. What about him kept nagging at her? For all intents and purposes her main goal should have been figuring out more about Heero. That name alone had a familiar sound to it, but alas it was Duo. What was it about him that had her so intrigued and somewhat anxious?

"It's…complicated." She said to Siero. "But knowing you, you will nag the hell out of me till I tell you so there's no point in keeping it to myself. It's Duo."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He just…I don't know…there is something I can't put my finger on about him. It's nothing bad…at least I don't believe so. I just feel like there is something about him that seems so…familiar. Like...I should know him somehow."

"How so?"

"And there in lies the question."

Siero thought for a moment as Jacinda poured the tea into the cups.

"Well…do you think you might have met him during your Alliance days?"

Jacinda shook her head.

"If I did…he was barely a tot and I didn't work with too many kids back then except when I began my midwife training, but that was after I left. I joined the Alliance when I was the age he is now. My medical training began not too long after that. I mean I had patients come in and out, but they were mostly OZ soldiers."

"Yeah but you also did experiments as well."

Jacinda snorted.

"Reluctantly of course, but I would remember someone like him. Something tells me he would put up one hell of a fight if a needle came anywhere near him. That was one part of my training I'd very much like to forget."

"Not even during the days of that horrible plague that had been going around L2?"

Jacinda shook her head as she placed the cups on a tray.

"We weren't allowed to touch those that were wracked with the disease for fear of contamination. Medication had been sent out, but only to the private doctors of the elite. Those that were of lower class of course died quickly because they were basically ousted on the colony…most died in the streets…including dozens upon dozens of children….those bastards."

Siero shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you Jacinda." He said. "But you should probably look into it and soon before it starts to really bother you."

"I will." Jacinda answered as she started to ascend the stairs.

* * *

The next day Jacinda ordered the Gundam pilots to take it easy. No working on their suits for today and the next. Of course she was met with protests, but Jacinda held her ground and surprisingly Quatre was on her side.

"We should rest in order to get our strength back up." He said. "Besides, we owe it to Jacinda and her villagers for protecting us from OZ that day and we should listen to them…at least just this once."

Jacinda chuckled and one by one the hardened looks of the pilots softened.

"Come on guys." She said. "I just don't want you getting sick or hurt again. I know you want to fix your suits, but at the same time you will delay the progress if you're laid up again. And if you really are bored then you can help the village with some of the light tasks. But you are under no obligation too…I want you to also enjoy yourselves while you are here.

"But what can we do?" Wufei asked as he and the boys began helping clean the kitchen from breakfast.

Jacinda smiled at him.

"Anything you want." She said. "Except work on your mobile suits! That's the one order I am giving and if I catch you over there I will drag you back here myself. But other than that…just have fun!

"Alright a day off!" Duo yelled happily. As much as he loved his Deathscythe, nothing beat a good day of relaxation.

Quatre too was grinning thinking of all the things he could to help Jacinda and her villagers that day, so he and Duo ran outside to greet the day.

However, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa however remained silent unsure of what to do. They really just wanted to keep working on their Gundams and keep their eyes on OZ. Jacinda could see their reluctance.

"Come here you three." She said to them huddling them to the door. She opened it and showed them the beautiful landscape.

"There's a world outside of mobile suits and OZ." She said to them quietly. "A world you should be enjoying right now instead of being soldiers in a war. I know you guys have your own reasons for what you are doing, but don't forget that life is something to be enjoyed. I can't imagine what has been taken from you, but I can promise you this. While you are here, you are free and I want you to enjoy it as much as you can before you go back out there into the blood and horror."

Free? Did they even really know what that word really meant?

She smiled at their somewhat confused faces. It was probably the first time they hadn't had really any orders to follow except to just be…well…teenagers…themselves…not spies.

"Come on." Jacinda said motioning them. "Let's go out for a bit to my garden."

She led the boys over to the back of the house where a vast garden full of flowers, vegetables, and fruit were growing.

"Mmm…now that it is nearing summer, the tomatoes will be coming in nice and ripe!" Jacinda said as she examined a tomato plant. "And there will be plenty of fresh berries too. In fact I think my strawberry bushes are ready."

Jacinda walked over to a large bush covered with the red fruit. Pulling one off the bush she inspected, sniffed, and smiled.

"Perfect." She said. "And the perfect project for you guys. Come here."

Heero, Trowa, and Wufei came over.

"It appears the berries on these few bushes are ready to be picked. Now it's up to you, but you can take a basket and begin picking the berries. If you want to do something else that's fine too, just giving you one of many options to occupy yourselves. I have to do some weeding in the flower garden as well as check on some of the vegetables."

"I can do that!" Heero said abruptly. "If it's no trouble."

Jacinda smiled.

"Absolutely not." She said. "Trowa, Wufei, is there something else you'd like to do as well?"

Trowa shrugged.

"I could pick some strawberries I guess." He said. "If you are going to need them."

"I suppose I can check on those vegetables." Wufei said.

Jacinda smiled.

"Excellent!" She said. "The tools and baskets are inside. Just let me go get them! Feel free to look around here while I'm gone."

And away she went quickly smiling. The walls were crumbling, she could feel it.

* * *

For a good part of the morning Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Jacinda were hard at work in the garden. Trowa made sure to pick the ripest berries including a few he ate himself, while Wufei picked the freshest ears of corn for that evening's dinner. Heero and Jacinda went about the busy task of weeding the flower beds.

While each boy looked upon their task dutifully, Jacinda could see they were enjoying it. Especially when a beautiful gold and black butterfly decided to land on Heero's nose and then park itself on his thick head of hair.

"It seems you have made a little friend there Heero." Jacinda said laughing.

Heero just grunted and blushed, but didn't have the heart to push it away for some reason. Jacinda could see a tiny smile turn the corners of his mouth.

Just then the sounds of loud laughter and the patter of small footsteps on a dirt road drew their attention. They all went to see what was going on.

"I gonna get you Duo!" A small girl yelled.

"Gotta catch me first!"

"I found Quatre Hester!" Bastian yelled to his little friend.

"Oh no!" Quatre yelled. "I'm in trouble now."

It was quite a sight to see. A large group of children were playing a game of chase with Duo and Quatre. Quatre of course was caught by Bastian and Hester who held onto his waist like no tomorrow while Duo was immediately pinned down on the ground and being tickled mercilessly.

"AHHH THEY GOT ME!" Dup yelled. "HEY QUATRE SOME HELP OVA HERE HUH!? YIKES WATCH THE RIBS!"

"I've got my hands full at the moment!" Quatre said happily as he proceeded to tickle Bastian and Hester.

The group of four approached them watching the scene.

"And what's going on over here?" Jacinda asked laughing.

"We're playing with Quatre and Duo Mama!" Bastian said as he ran over to Jacinda.

"I can see that." She said her heart swelling over the sight of the two Gundam pilots who were treating the children so well. Duo had gotten up and was holding one child on his back and another one upside down in one arm. Quatre was holding Hester and twirling her around gently.

"Don't be too rough on them now!" Jacinda warned.

"Don't worry Jacinda we know how fragile kids are!" Duo yelled from the sea of children.

"I was actually talking to the children sweetie." She said as the two pilots approached them.

"Duo, Quatre play some more!" Bastian urged.

"In a sec kiddo." Duo said. "Let me catch my breath first."

"What have you guys been up to?" Quatre asked the three pilots by Jacinda.

"In Jacinda's garden." Wufei answered. "Being helpful guests!"

Jacinda shook her head, her critical Wufei.

"You all are being helpful." Jacinda said before any retort could come from Duo. "You're doing exactly what you should be doing today…just enjoying yourselves."

"YEAH WUFFERS!"

"IT'S WUFEI!"

Heero couldn't help but feel warm as Duo had approached him with such a wide grin and covered in dust from playing in the road with the children. The sight had been quite…well…interesting.

"Hey Heero, what's that on your head!" Duo pointed out as she approached the pilot.

"Oh my, what a pretty butterfly!" Quatre exclaimed noticing it right away.

"Heero, Trowa, and Wufei had been helping me tend to the garden. That butterfly decided Heero's hair was the perfect resting spot."

"I'll say." Duo answered. He was now standing so close to Heero that he could smell him. It was a mix of sweat, earth, and Heero, quite an enticing scent. The two suddenly found themselves staring at one another slightly while the butterfly just flexed its wings lightly on Heero's head.

"Trowa your lips are deep red!" Quatre suddenly pointed out and approached them. "Are you bleeding?"

Quatre immediately touched his friend's lips and Trowa felt himself flinch nervously.

Jacinda smiled.

"Trowa picked some good strawberries." Jacinda said. "And helped himself to some which is perfectly acceptable. After all they are healthy for you!"

Trowa just blushed. Quatre meanwhile had been taken in by the sweet scent of the strawberries as well as Trowa and found himself turning a few shades of pink.

"Let's play!" Bastian yelled suddenly grabbing Duo's hand and pulling him away. "You guys too!"

"Of course!" Quatre said coming out of his slight trance. "You too Trowa, why don't you show the kids some of the tricks you did in the circus!"

"Go on you guys!" Jacinda urged. "The garden is pretty much done for the day anyway and I have a patient I need to see. We've got new life coming in a few months!"

"Duo getting beaten up by young children." Wufei said with a snicker. "Wouldn't miss that for the world."

And off he went with Trowa at his side. Meanwhile Heero just stayed behind.

"Why don't you go join them Heero?" Jacinda said. "You don't have to do anymore work."

Heero really didn't know what he could do next. Jacinda then realized that the boy was so used to taking orders that deciding for himself was probably a difficult thing. It was always about the missions as she had learned in the Alliance.

"Okay then." Jacinda said. "Would you like to be my assistant then while I go check on my patient? Don't worry you don't have to look at gross female stuff, I promise. And you know what…I think you'll enjoy it. Go inside and get cleaned up."

Heero raised his eyebrows, but did as was told.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were walking down the dirt path, arms full of medical supplies.

"You are about to meet a very sweet woman, Heero." Jacinda said as they approached a small house. "She's Alyse Mavro. She and her husband Roan are having their first baby. They just married last year."

"Hmph." Heero said as Jacinda knocked on the door.

"It's open!" A pleasant voice answered.

Jacinda opened the door and they stepped inside. Immediately Heero's eyes was on the woman standing in the kitchen happily getting some tea ready. She was definitely pregnant.

"Alyse, didn't I tell you to stay off your feet as much as you can!" Jacinda scolded.

"Nice to see you too Ms. Jacinda!" Alyse answered. She was a tall woman with blonde hair that was half pulled up. The rest swept across her shoulders. She was wearing a comfortable top that matched her bright blue eyes and loose pants.

"I'll give the proper greetings when you go on upstairs and into that bed!" Jacinda said. "And I have an assistant with me if you don't mind?"

Alyse saw the boy standing next to her.

"Oh is this one of those pilots I heard was staying at your house." She said. "My, he's so young, but such a handsome boy."

Heero just diverted his eyes to the floor.

"He's not one to talk much." Jacinda said happily. "His name is Heero and yes he is one of those pilots, but don't change the subject! Let's check out you and your baby!"

"Yes, yes I know." Alyse said as she walked into another room. "Ms. Jacinda doesn't like me working on my feet too much Heero. But she doesn't know what it's like to spend most of your day staring at the ceiling or at this big belly! When you do get married and become pregnant Ms. Jacinda I will be on your case about it!"

Jacinda scowled.

"Please don't curse me!" Jacinda pleaded as Alyse lay down on the bed. "I've already got a three year old. That's enough for me!"

"It's quite an experience." Alyse said. "A good one too."

Jacinda pulled out her supplies as Heero placed them next to her.

"One that I am not ready for." Jacinda said. "Okay Heero, you can go in the next room if you like. I am going to do some examinations on Alyse that I don't think you'd quite like to be a part of if you catch my drift."

Heero didn't need any more urging then that as he nodded and walked out of the room.

"There's some tea and cookies in the kitchen Heero!" Alyse yelled. "Feel free to help yourself!"

"Thank you." Heero said quietly.

Alyse laughed.

"Such a timid boy." She said.

Jacinda chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's good kid."

Fifteen minutes later Jacinda yelled for Heero that it was safe to come back upstairs. He was met with quite a sight. Jacinda was examining Alyse's now bare belly, her shirt thankfully covered everything above that and her pants, everything below.

"Okay." Jacinda said as she took a measuring tape. "Let's see how big this baby is shall we!"

Heero meanwhile hid in the corner, Alyse noticed.

"Oh Heero!" She said extending her hand. "It's alright, come here! No need to be shy!"

Heero wasn't sure, but slowly walked over.

"Don't worry Heero, nothing freaky here!" Jacinda said with a smile. "Just be thankful you're not a woman."

Heero said nothing as he walked to Alyse's side while Jacinda once again measure Alyse's belly.

"Okay…it looks like we've got a good 7 and half inches on this munchkin which is normal for 21 weeks."

"Well that explains why it's getting harder and harder to see my feet!" Alyse winked to Heero.

And judging by the weight you have put on and the week you are in he or she is just nearing a pound. Don't be surprised if you pack on a little more weight as you near the birth date."

"Lucky me."

"Okay, let's check the baby's heart rate shall we?" Jacinda said as she grabbed a portable fetal monitor.

Alyse took Heero's hand.

"Oh you are going to love this Heero." Alyse said. "You get to hear my baby's heart beat. It's such a beautiful sound."

Heero just stood there surprised that the woman had grabbed his hand, but she stared up at him with such joy he didn't have the heart to push her away.

Jacinda set up the monitor and within moments the quick, shallow thump was echoing throughout the room and Heero's eyes widened.

"Is..is that it…the heart beat?" He asked.

Jacinda grinned.

"It sure is kiddo." She said. "And by the sound of it, a good strong one."

Heero was speechless while Alyse wiped her eyes.

"I can't help it!" She said as Jacinda handed her a tissue. "Every time I hear that little heart I get all misty eyed!"

"Well then prepare the heavy duty tissues then because I am bringing out the portable sonogram. Heero you will be the fourth person to witness how this baby looks inside the womb!"

"I'm sorry?"

Jacinda giggled.

"You'll see."

"My husband saw it and the first time he did, he cried!" Alyse said. "Don't worry, it's not anything icky."

Heero watched as Jacinda spread some cold gel on Alyse's large belly, then took a small monitor that was attached to a large microphone shaped device. After setting up, Jacinda turned on the monitor and began moving the device around Alyse's belly.

"I don't see anything." Heero said. "It's all gray and black."

"Yeah Ms. Jacinda!" Alyse exclaimed. "Hurry it up!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your baby wants to play Houdini!" She said. "AH There you are!"

Immediately a large blob came on screen.

"Oh…it's my little one!" Alyse said, tears immediately bubbling in her eyes.

"Little my ass!" Jacinda said. "Your baby is quite bigger than the last time we had it up on the screen!"

Heero just cocked his head.

"I still don't see anything." He said.

"Ah, but you have the untrained eye in this department Heero!" Jacinda said. "Come here."

Heero came over and Jacinda showed him the screen.

"It's is a little fuzzy because we are using such old equipment, but it is still just as good." She took Heero's hand and used it as a pointer.

"See right here is the baby's head!" She said. "And there is its little nose, eyes, and mouth. It's showing off for us today!"

Heero watched the screen as Jacinda guided his hand around the screen. With her guidance he was able to make out the shape of the baby.

"Quite a sight huh?" Jacinda said. "Did you want to know the sex Alyse?"

Alyse shook her head.

"Nope, Roan and I want it to be a surprise!"

"Why is that?" Heero asked. "Wouldn't it be easier knowing if it's a boy or a girl?"

Alyse smiled as Jacinda began cleaning her and the equipment up.

"Roan and I have a bet going. Whoever guesses the right gender has to get up with the baby in the middle of the night when its first born. Of course Roan is hoping for a boy!"

"And you want a girl?" Heero said.

Alyse smiled.

"It'd be nice, but I am not biased. As long as it's healthy that is all that matters to me."

Suddenly Alyse's belly made a movement and Heero jumped back.

"Wow…oh my!" Alyse exclaimed.

Jacinda turned around.

"You okay?"

Alyse laughed.

"Someone wants to play." She said. Jacinda smiled as she saw some skin on Alyse's belly protrude up and down. She turned to Heero and laughed.

"Oh Heero, it's okay!" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "The baby is just kicking that's all. When they get bigger you can actually see and feel them move!"

"Painfully sometimes!" Alyse said. "Ouch…take it easy there! It's okay Heero, no need to be frightened! Come here!"

Jacinda pushed Heero to Alyse and Alyse took Heero's hand and put it on her belly where the baby was kicking. For a moment her stomach was stilled, but then all of a sudden Heero felt a push against his hand then it stopped…then it started again. He was amazed as the baby seemed to respond to the pressure of his hand.

Jacinda smiled.

"I think it already likes you Heero." She said. "Can you believe there is a life in there Heero? That's how we all started out, just wanting to feel something around us; something warm, comforting, and safe. And no matter who we are or what we do, we will always crave that care."

Heero looked at Jacinda. She knew Heero didn't truly understand what she was talking about, but Jacinda knew that Heero and the other Gundam pilots were just like that baby in Alyese's womb…vulnerable…needing and deserving of love and care that they had so desperately been denied.


	16. Quatre's Confession

While Heero had been getting a lesson in biology the rest of the Gundam crew were busy entertaining the children. Trowa had ended up attracting quite a crowd showing off his acrobatic and juggling skills and while he felt a little sheepish, their smiles and applause kept him from stopping. Wufei was getting a kick out of watching Duo playing ball with the kids and how many times the ball would smack him on the head or face. It was sweet karma to Wufei after all the times Duo had teased him. Meanwhile Quatre sat on the step of Jacinda's house watching Trowa dreamily.

Just then Siero came by hauling some tools after fixing one of the village trucks. He saw Quatre sitting there by himself and decided to see what was up.

"Hey Quatre!" He bellowed to the blonde boy.

Quatre snapped out of his trance and waved when Siero approached.

"Hi Siero." He said. "Did you get the trucks repaired?"

Siero stretched.

"Yup…mostly they just needed a little tuning up." He said.

"Ah." Quatre nodded and continued to gaze at Trowa. Siero turned to watch as the young circus performer began to juggle some balls.

"Man, what a talent!" Siero said watching Trowa as he began walking while juggling the balls. The children were laughing.

"Yeah…he's really good at everything he does." Quatre said with a smile and his chin in his hand. Siero noticed the faraway look in Quatre's eyes and decided to pry.

"You okay there?" He asked.

"Mm…yeah I am fine."

"Alright then."

However, moments later Quatre shook his head.

"Well actually, no I am not." He turned to Siero. "Can I talk to you for a second please Siero, if it's okay with you?"

Siero shrugged.

"Sure." He said.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

Siero's eyebrows shot up.

"Come again?"

"I just…just don't know…but lately I have had strange feelings…good feelings…and I think that I might be in love."

Siero looked at the now blushing young aristocrat and took a breath. It seemed like a simple enough question to ask and Siero knew the boy was only fifteen and being a teenager it's a common feeling to start having. No harm in it.

"Well…if you think you are in love Quatre…you feel…just like you said…strange. You stomach feels all fluttery and your heart beats a little quicker and sometimes you find yourself acting in a way you think is silly around the person you are in love with."

Quatre sighed.

"That's what the books say." HE said. "My sisters had all these romance novels and the main character would always feel really excited and nervous around the one they loved. I would borrow them sometimes when my family was away."

Siero chuckled.

"Well I don't know what kind of books your sisters might have read, but I have learned that love doesn't come from outside sources, it comes from within you. When you're in love, all you can think about is that person and how much you want to be there for them and with them."

Quatre smiled.

"I think that way all the time." He said.

Siero patted Quatre on the back.

"Yup, I'd say you got the love bug kid!" He said. Then he leaned in to whisper to him.

"So…who's the lucky lady…a friend of yours on L4?"

Quatre giggled and blushed.

"No." He said.

"Oh…someone you met on your travels then?"

"Maybe."

"Okay I am getting warm though." Siero said trying to guess. "I got it! Someone here in the village! I have seen Nala giving you guys a flirty look whenever you're around. She's a sweet girl! Am I right...it's Nala!"

Quatre just giggled.

"No…I'm not in love with any girl…I'm in love with Trowa!"

Immediately that silenced Siero who practically jumped off the step.

'_No way…he did not just say Trowa!' _He thought._ ' Best to be sure.'_

"Sorry I probably misheard you…for a second I thought you said Trowa." He said with a laugh.

Quatre shook his head.

"You heard right Siero." He said. "I am in love with Trowa!"

Immediately Siero's jaw dropped. Quatre just smiled at him, his bright eyes sparkling having felt better after telling his secret to someone. But there was some slight issues with that…or so Siero saw.

"Uh…Quatre…you do know…umm…that Trowa is a boy right?"

Quatre nodded.

"Yeah." He said.

"And you know...you're a boy also?" Siero said practically stuttering.

'_Unless Quatre has even bigger secret he is keeping.'_

Quatre chuckled.

"Yes…I am well aware." He said. "But I can't help it. I really do feel like I am in love with Trowa. I mean just look at him. He's handsome and brave and look at how he is making those children happy!"

Siero looked over as Trowa was demonstrating to the children how he could do flips. He found himself nervously scratching his head. He knew that Quatre was a pretty well sheltered boy by the looks of it, so did he even know about…well the birds and the bees? Should he even ask?

"Well…it's good that you love Trowa…I…I think." Siero nervously answered. "But uh…you do know…I mean you are fifteen and all right…that there are things with Trowa that you can't do…unless you were with a girl."

"You mean like having a baby?" Quatre answered nonchalantly.

Man the kid was sharp.

"Y-yeah." Siero answered. "There's that."

'_Jacinda where are you!?'_

Quatre frowned.

"I know." He said. "Besides, I don't even think he is in love with me. He's probably in love with Catherine. She would be a good wife and mother after all. They'll probably get married right after the war is over or something."

Quatre put his chin on his knees.

"And it's like you said…we are boys…we probably won't even know how to make love properly. He'd enjoy Catherine more I am sure. She's very pretty."

Siero felt like a real jerk, but his mind tried to reason with him.

_'Best he knows now then have his heart broken later.'_

"You promise to keep this a secret though won't you? Quatre asked Siero. "You won't tell anyone…especially Trowa."

"No worries Quatre." He said. "You have my word."

Just then Siero saw Jacinda and Heero coming up the road.

"Oh look there's Jacinda." He said. "Gotta talk to her about those trucks…see ya later Quatre."

"See ya." Quatre said quietly.

* * *

Jacinda looked over at her quiet Heero. It had been truly an interesting afternoon for him seeing how precious and delicate life was before even taking its first breath of natural air. She could tell that Heero's face had softened and he was still in awe of what he had witnessed. Suddenly the sound of running footsteps drew her attention and a somewhat anxious Siero coming in their direction.

"Oh Jacinda!" He yelled.

"Siero?" She said. "Everything okay?

"Oh yeah yeah fine…just need to talk to you...here let me take those Heero, you uh…go play with your friends."

He then uttered in Jacinda's ear.

"Need to talk to you…private..now."

"Okay….but…whooaa!" Jacinda didn't have time to respond as Siero grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the house.

"Hey Heero." Quatre said as Heero approached.

"Winner." He said quietly.

"What did you with Jacinda?"

Heero smiled just a tiny bit.

"I saw a baby."

* * *

Jacinda meanwhile was in shock as Siero checked around to make sure that no one was in the house and that no one outside could hear them.

"Siero." She said as she leaned up against the kitchen counter. "You alright? You look pale."

"Oh boy...you have no idea what I have just been through." He said rubbing his head nervously.

"Well running around like a chicken with its head cut off is not going to ease you. What happened?"

"You probably should sit down."

"I'm fine where I am." Jacinda said. "But you are making worried. What is going on Siero? It's not Bastian is it!?"

"No no no!" He said.

"Is it one of the pilots?" She asked.

"Yes…it's um…Quatre." He said.

Jacinda shrugged.

"Is he feeling alright?" She said. "Should I call him in?"

"It's nothing like that."

"THEN WHAT IS IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!?" Jacinda yelled annoyed at the guessing game.

"Shh…not so loud." Siero scolded. "Look I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation…but ummm…I had a talk with Quatre."

"Okay."

"I really think you should sit down Jacinda."

"SIERO SPIT IT OUT!!!"

"SHHH!! Okay, okay…Quatre confided in me something. Apparently…he's got a big crush."

Jacinda immediately smiled.

"He does!?" She said. "Oh that's lovely! But that shouldn't surprise the hell out of you Siero. I am sure all those boys are in some sort of stage of puppy love right now. You probably were at his age."

Siero laughed nervously.

"Not on the kind of crush he has."

"Come again?"

"You sure you don't want to…"

"SIERO!?"

"He's in love with Trowa!!

And thus the kitchen went dead silent.

"Uh…repeat that please?" Jacinda said.

Siero said.

"Quatre is in love with Trowa. You know that other pilot with the bang? He told me."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I never lie to you Jacinda."

The room was again silent for a few moments, and then Siero's ears picked up on the sound of laughter. He looked up to see Jacinda was chuckling to herself.

"Jacinda?"

"Oh my." She said. "That is so sweet! Quatre has a crush on Trowa…how wonderful!!"

"Jacinda?"

"Siero…why on earth did you get so bent out of shape!" Jacinda said. "You practically gave me a heart attack when you rushed me in here! Really…you need to calm down."

"You're not upset?" Siero asked.

"Upset…on the contrary!" She said. "I am thrilled. I think it is so nice that Quatre is in love with Trowa. That is such a good match. They look after each other so much; it doesn't surprise me at all that Quatre would hold such feelings for Trowa! It's so cute!!"

"But they are both guys!"

"So?"

"So…you know….it's…"

Before Siero could make any kind of negative statement Jacinda gave him the look of death.

"Siero, I never took you for a bigot." She said angrily. "As far as I am concerned as long as they are of consenting age and not of any part of the animal kingdom I don't see any problem with it."

"You know I am not a bigot Jacinda." Siero argued. "But come on already…they are just teens. And even Quatre knows that they are both boys and well…there are things that boys can't do…that girls can."

"You mean sex wise?"

"Yeah."

"Siero, come on already." She said. "Not everything in this world has to be biologically sound to be enjoyed. Why when I was in the Alliance there were relationships of all sorts going on there. Men and women, men and men, women and women it didn't matter to them, they were just happy to be with someone who cared about them and help them forget the ugliness of war.

"Like you had with him." Siero said.

Jacinda lowered her eyes.

"Yes…like I had with him."

Siero sighed.

"But Trowa doesn't know." Siero said changing the subject. "And Quatre said there was Catherine at the circus that was pretty and that Trowa would probably marry once the war was over."

"Yeah…but we don't know that…neither does he." Jacinda said. "I would bet anything that Trowa is having just as strong feelings for Quatre as Quatre does for Trowa. I mean let's face it…when it comes down to it…all 5 of those boys only really have is each other. It's not uncommon that some romantic feelings would emerge. They are their own family."

Siero sighed.

"I just…don't know."

"Then don't." Jacinda said as she peeked out the kitchen window. "It's not your problem anyway. Besides…look at them all."

Siero walked over to the window and peered out. The pilots had gathered around in a circle and Heero was chatting about being with Alyse and Jacinda.

"Wow…what was it like feeling the baby kick!" Quatre asked excitedly.

"It…was…" Heero began.

"Super freaky right?" Duo answered. "Man…you saw a baby...still in the womb…and practically touched it…yuck!"

"A baby is a blessing Maxwell." Wufei said. "Even though they can be quite annoying."

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Heero said annoyed. "It was…strange...but interesting. The women were all excited though. The mother doesn't want to know if it's a boy or girl till it's born."

"How nice!" Quatre said smiling.

"Yeah." Trowa responded watching Quatre's wide eyed expression as they continued to talk about Heero's experience of the day.

"You see Siero." Jacinda said. "What they have isn't wrong at all. In fact…if only the rest of the world had that kind of innocence then maybe war wouldn't even exist."


	17. Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry for the delay my loves...it was not the greatest of summers...so writing is slow..but I am progressing. Missed you all!! 3_

* * *

Later that evening after a good hearty dinner and a few hours of friendly banter, the Gundam Boys went to bed. Jacinda stayed up to do some last minute work while Siero stuck by for company. They were flipping through some papers working out what was needed when Dr. Ridge went on his next barter when Siero accidently cut his finger on the side of the paper.

"Ouch!" He bellowed. "Damn."

Jacinda took a quick look at his finger.

"It's not bad...I'll get you some antiseptic and a bandage."

Pulling out her first aid kit from a drawer, she brought it over to the table, and opened it up.

"That's strange." She said as she dug through the kit.

"What is?" Siero asked.

"I refilled this kit probably a week or two ago, but it seems like I am already low on gauze and medical tape."

She hunted through some more.

"And I know there were more antiseptic packets than this." Jacinda said as she handed Siero one along with a bandage.

Siero shrugged.

"Maybe the pilots were just cleaning up some of their wounds?"

Jacinda shook her head.

"Can't be…Ridge or I hand them that stuff when we finish examining them for the day and I gave them their own first aid kit to take with them when they went out to fix the Gundams."

Siero took care of his cut while Jacinda tapped her finger looking thoughtful.

"And it's not Bastian." She continued. "Trust me…if he got a hold of the supplies I would see them strewn all over his room. I keep it too far up for him to reach anyway because I don't want him playing with the scissors in there."

Siero again just shrugged.

"Maybe you miscounted?" He said. "It has been a crazy time."

"It's not just that." She said. "I have also been noticing that whenever I have some meat in the house…if I use it for dinner one night…then a good portion of leftovers are gone the next."

"Now that could just be the pilots!" Siero said. "They are growing boys after all; no doubt one of them probably sneaks in there for a midnight snack, most likely that Duo boy. That kid can pack it in!"

Jacinda laughed.

"Maybe." She said. "I suppose I should just make a separate plate or two of food in case they are hungry in the middle of the night. Though it's weird that it only seems to be the meat though, none of the bread, fruit, vegetables, or even the dessert we have in there are taken."

Siero chuckled.

"Sounds like you maybe have a mouse in the house."

Jacinda rolled her eyes.

"I think it's time I did some investigating."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs…

"We should definitely get back to work tomorrow." Heero said as he got into bed.

Quatre laughed.

"You heard Jacinda, no work tomorrow either." He said.

"Woohoo another day off!" Duo said as he bounced onto his bed.

Heero crossed his arms.

"Do what you like then." He said. "But I am going to work on mine. We can't keep hanging around this village, not with OZ being so suspicious."

Wufei sighed.

"I am with you on that one Yuy, but we don't have all the parts we need. We have to improvise somehow."

"Maybe we can ask Dr. Ridge if he can get some supplies for us when he does his barter next week." Trowa added.

"And totally raise suspicion?" Duo said. "If OZ is lurking in that town and sees Ridge grabbing mechanical supplies they might think something is up."

"Then let them come." Heero said. "Makes things easier on us."

"Absolutely not!" Quatre said sternly. Everyone turned to him slightly surprised at his harsh tone.

"I will not let this village perish under OZ just so we can complete our missions." He said. "You know that if OZ comes here they will destroy it no questions asked just so they can find us. We and the people of this village know that better than anyone. I refuse to see that happen!!

Heero felt annoyed.

"How the hell do you expect us to complete our missions as you so blatantly put it then? We have already been here a month and a half with no contact of what is going on with the Alliance? You think they have stopped because we have!?"

"I heard on Jacinda's radio that they have been quiet lately." Trowa said. "She had it on this evening when I came downstairs for dinner. They just mention there have only been meetings upon meetings. No word on attacks or even us for that matter."

"That's a good sign." Duo said. He looked over at Heero and Quatre who both looked like they were secretly seething.

"Come on you guys." Duo said. "Look, we'll take Jacinda's advice and take tomorrow off out of courtesy to her. Then we'll immediately go back to working on the Gundams and won't stop until they are complete."

"Maxwell is right, as much as I hate to admit it." Wufei said. "There is no point in getting upset. Jacinda's radio keeps us informed about OZ's activities and while we know that there may be hidden messages in the information provided, we can't travel with our Gundams still in need of repair. Regardless of improvising parts or through Dr. Ridge's connections the fact remains we are still stuck here."

"Might as well make the best of it." Trowa added lying down. "We do at the safe houses all the time when we are on missions anyway."

Quatre sighed.

"I apologize for getting upset Heero." He said. "I just…for once…I've been enjoying this peace. The people here have been so kind to us and to be able to live for awhile without the fighting and the blood; to not worry about taking another life has been wonderful. For the first time in a long while I feel like I can breathe."

Heero just hmphed as he turned over on his side and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Oh come on Heero!" Duo yelled at him annoyed that he didn't respond to Quatre. "Stop acting like such a jerk. Quatre's right and you know it, so just suck it up already. One more day of rest isn't going to kill you."

"Enough you guys!" Trowa said before anyone else could start in. "If Jacinda hears us arguing she's going to come in here and I'd rather not have to explain to her why we are acting like children."

"We should be more respectful of our host." Wufei said. "Let's just go to sleep."

Duo just growled and crawled deep under the covers while Quatre got into his. Trowa reached over and hit the light switch and the room was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

Around midnight all was quiet. The pilots had fallen asleep pretty quickly that is…except for Trowa. He had remained awake though exhaustion had been plaguing him, but he had a promise to keep. Sensing all was safe, he got out of the bed. Grabbing his shoes he sneaked quietly out of the room.

What Trowa didn't know was that he wasn't the only one awake. Quatre had been having a difficult time getting to sleep after his argument with Heero. He had just started dozing when he heard the very slightest creak of a bed. Turning over, he saw Trowa getting up and leaving the room. Thinking that Trowa just had to make a visit to the bathroom Quatre didn't think the most of it, but still peeked out the door just out sheer curiosity. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Trowa going in the direction of the stairs rather than the bathroom and was holding his shoes. Quatre knew he had to find out what his friend was doing. Grabbing his shoes and a blanket for extra warmth Quatre also went downstairs. He had just made it to the landing when he saw a small light on. There he saw Trowa gathering something out of the fridge.

"Trowa?" Quatre said.

Trowa jumped, nearly dropping the meat.

"Quatre!?" He said in a shocked whisper. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep and I saw you come down here." Quatre said coming to his side. He looked down to see what was in Trowa's hands.

"What are you doing with that raw meat?"

"Shhh!" Trowa said putting his finger to his lips. "Please don't speak so loudly or else everyone will wake up."

Quatre put his hand to his mouth.

"Sorry." He whispered. "But really, what are you doing?"

Obviously the excuse of getting a midnight snack would be out of the question. Had it been anything other than raw meat he might have gone scot free.

Trowa shoulders slumped. He knew no other way.

"If you remain quiet, I'll show you." Trowa said. Quatre nodded and Trowa checking his supply, tiptoed silently over the front door and within seconds he and his blond companion were outside. What they didn't realize was that there was another pair of eyes watching them.

"I'm sorry if I caused such a ruckus before." Quatre whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Trowa said as they walked down the dirt path. "You just spoke your mind, not everyone is going to agree with you."

He chuckled.

"As a corporation heir I thought you would be used to disagreement."

Quatre smiled. Hearing Trowa laugh was like sweet music to his ears.

They reached the edge of the village where they were away from prying eyes, but not too far from Jacinda's.

"What are we doing here?" Quatre asked.

"Just stay behind me for a second." Trowa said as he walked ahead just a few feet. He then put his fingers to his lips and let out a light whistle. Seconds later Quatre saw the rustling of a bush and a mass of dark golden hair trample onto Trowa, licking his face, and running around him happily.

"Oh my!" Quatre said figuring it all out. "That's the dog that got chased out of the village!"

"Yes!" Trowa said in between laughs as the dog happily smothered him with love. "Okay, okay, here you are!"

Trowa pulled the raw meat from his pocket and stood up.

"You know the drill." He said. "SIT!"

The dog paused but immediately sat.

"STAY!" Trowa backed up as the dog waited with a little impatience for his treat.

"Good job!" Trowa said and tossed some meat to the dog that jumped and caught it.

Quatre then clapped his hands.

"Oh Trowa that was wonderful!" He said. The dog then noticed Quatre and backed up arching his back and snarling slightly.

Trowa immediately intervened.

"Shh…it's alright." Trowa said petting the dog. "He's my friend, you can trust him. Come here Quatre!"

Quatre slinked over to the dog slowly. Trowa gently took his wrist and helped him lean down.

"You have to be on his eye level, and let him sniff you." Trowa said. "He's just scared."

The dog looked at Trowa then over at Quatre and approached him timidly. After smelling Quatre lightly he seemed to settle down. Quatre could see that while the dog was still very skinny, he was looking much better than their previous meeting. The wounds that the dog had were healing and his fur was longer and softer looking than before.

"Trowa?" Quatre said as he watched his friend feed the dog more meat. "This is why you snuck out?"

Trowa nodded.

"How?"

The Latin shrugged.

"I come out at night and see him when everyone goes to sleep. I guess you now know why Jacinda's kitchen has been compromised. He stays hidden in the forest away from the village until I whistle for him and give him something to eat and check to make sure he isn't hurt."

The dog scratched his ear.

"I think he has fleas though." Trowa said. Quatre just looked at him in awe.

"What?" He asked.

Quatre just smiled.

"You are really amazing Trowa." He said. "All this time you have been caring for him when he could have hurt you."

Trowa's face became hard.

"Animals only hurt when threatened." Trowa said. "If he had hurt me I would have understood. He wasn't in the state he was because of living in a forest. It was because of humans. It makes me sick. It's one thing for a human to hurt a human. But to hurt an animal is plain cruelty. Animals kill for protection and the need for food. Not for idealistic purposes like we do. To hurt animals for fun is evil and shouldn't go unpunished."

"Trowa…" Quatre started.

"We killed yes." Trowa interrupted as the dog settled next to him. "We tore apart families and we spilled blood that shouldn't have been spilt. But…we had no choice. They are doing the same thing…right…if we haven't intervened they would have just gone on doing it to more and more people anyway. We stopped them…that says something doesn't it? But to do that to an animal who doesn't cause any harm in the first place is just…"

Trowa put his hands in his lap and stared down at the ground unable to continue his sentence. Quatre was amazed. Trowa was showing a very vulnerable side of himself that he probably only showed to this dog. The dog whined sensing Trowa's pain and nuzzled his hand with his head. Quatre looked at his friend and with a little gulp took his hand.

"It is wrong." Quatre said as Trowa looked up at him. "What those people did to him. He probably just was looking for a home or was lost and just needed some love and food and was turned away. He didn't deserve it. And what we do…as horrible as it is…the fact that we do feel guilty and responsible does say something about us doesn't it? That we are better than the Alliance because we don't think this fighting is the answer, but it's the only way to get through to them. If we didn't have the Gundams and fought, who knows what could happen?"

Trowa nodded gently.

"Even though it still hurts every time I aim my gun." Quatre said quietly. Suddenly without warning Quatre found an arm being draped over his shoulder and being pulled towards a thin, warm chest. Quatre though surprised, closed his eyes and almost instinctively nuzzled into it wrapping his arms around Trowa's waist.

Trowa placed his chin atop Quatre's golden halo of hair and closed his eyes basking in the sweet smell of his comrade. The dog meanwhile cuddled up to Trowa's side gnawing at some more meat.

The two were quiet while nature sang them a sweet lullaby. It was times like this Trowa, Quatre, and even the rest of the pilots cherished. The sweet sounds of innocence basking them, not hunting for them. None of the boys would admit it, well maybe Duo and Quatre would, but they all felt a sense of completion they hadn't felt in a long time while staying in Cache du Monde. For once, they weren't being treated like terrorists. Cache du Monde opened its heart to them. Jacinda especially. She had tapped into a need that each boy hadn't felt in ages since becoming active soldiers. While Quatre was familiar with it, Trowa, not so much. When Jacinda had checked his temperature the day before, her hand was so warm. Not bad warmth, but warmth he wanted to curl up into like one would in a soft blanket. She looked down at him with such a gaze. A gaze that was worried, but very kind.

And about the boy he had inexplicably pulled to him. Trowa had no idea what was running through his head. Why had he reached for Quatre so and why he had no intention of letting go? He didn't feel the same with the rest of the pilots unless there was a medical reason behind it. He'd supposed maybe he would let his guard down and give a brief hug or pat on the back, but this touch? Trowa inhaled Quatre's locks and his body eased as he gazed down. He dared not move his arms for fear of ending this sweetness. The sight of his friend's blushing face and the closed turquoise eyes melted him. The sight of his pale pink lips were hypnotic. He seemed to be drawing closer and closer to them…

"Grrrrr…."

Trowa snapped out of it to hear the rustling of leaves and cracks of twigs breaking. The dog was up on all fours perched back ready to defend his dearest human friend. Quatre too came out of his trance from the sound of someone approaching and he and Trowa immediately got into battle stance. Nearer and nearer it came until…

"What in the world….eep!" A voice called and suddenly out tumbled Jacinda!!

Trowa and Quatre were stunned as the village nurse grumbled.

"Dang roots!" She said embarrassed. She then looked up at her guests and grinned.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you two it's not right to sneak out after curfew?"

Trowa shook his head while Quatre spoke.

"Are you alright!?" He asked worriedly helping the nurse to her feet.

She laughed as she brushed the dirt off her jeans.

"I'm fine bright eyes." She said. "I'm a grade A klutz sometimes, but don't tell anyone."

Meanwhile Trowa inched closer and closer to his canine friend ready to defend it if need be.

"But forget that." She said as she noticed a slab of raw pork hanging out of Trowa's pocket.

"So I guess I have found the villain who has been absconding with my meat huh?"

She crossed her arms and feigned anger.

"Oh please don't be mad Jacinda!" Quatre pleaded. "It was for a good reason. See!"

Jacinda peered over Quatre and saw Trowa poised for battle and the snarling dog behind him. She immediately recognized it as the one the villagers had chased out weeks before and the pieces all came together.

"Trowa." She said as she walked towards him. "You've been caring for him all this time?"

He backed up hoping the dog would run, but it didn't.

"Yes and if you try to hurt him, I will be forced to repeat the same action to you!" Trowa said. "So stay away and leave him alone!!"

"Trowa…" Quatre said.

Jacinda stopped and stared at Trowa. He was ready to fight, but in his eyes she saw something else…fear. He genuinely did not want the dog to get hurt. While his body stood like that of a man his eyes spoke of a young boy pleading for an adult's mercy.

Placing her hands on his shoulders Jacinda smiled and looked straight into his eyes.

"I wouldn't do such a thing angel." She said. "Especially not to something that means the world to you. I promise."

Trowa stared up at her but she felt his body breathe a sigh of relief. She peered over his shoulder to the dog that was still snarling, but wouldn't move unless Trowa had commanded it or the woman started to harm the boy.

"He looks so much better." Jacinda said. "Do you think I can meet him Trowa?"

The Latin looked at her uncertainly.

"I swear on my son's life that I will not intentionally hurt this dog." She swore with her hand on her heart. "I just want to check him out for myself."

Trowa remained silent.

"It's okay Trowa." Quatre piped in. "You know Jacinda is a woman of her word."

Trowa stepped aside and commanded the dog to come. At first it was frightened by the new face, but trusted his master. Timidly it stepped forward.

"What a handsome boy you are." Jacinda said as she let the dog sniff her. Trowa watched her with hawk like eyes, ready to pounce if Jacinda pulled the slightest tuft of fur out of his friend.

"May I pet him Trowa?" She asked. "Maybe give him some meat too so he can trust me?"

Trowa just stared down at her, and then he felt a small hand slip into his.

"Go on Trowa." Quatre said.

The Latin sighed and handed Jacinda some meat. The woman chuckled.

"And Siero said I might have a mouse in the house." She giggled. "I didn't know mice were this tall."

Trowa rolled his eyes as Jacinda held the meat out to the dog.

"Here you go." She said. Once again, the dog sniffed, looked to Trowa, and then began to eat. Jacinda took that as her chance to inspect the dog. She was amazed at how weeks ago he was a mess of fur and wounds, but now the fur was soft and fluffy and the wounds were healing nicely and forming barely visible scars.

"I had wrapped his cuts in some gauze and medical tape." Trowa spoke up. "It looks like some people decided he'd be a fun dart board.

"And you were right." Jacinda said. "These are definitely wounds by human hands, but wounds that are becoming a thing of the past."

"I just removed the wrappings a few nights ago."

Jacinda smiled up at Trowa then went back to the dog.

"He does have fleas and a few ticks." Jacinda said checking the dog's ear and running her hand through his fur. Gently she lifted a paw and saw the pad covered in debris and some pine needles, but pretty well intact.

Wiping her hands she stood up.

"He's in very good shape for the state he was originally in. You did well Dr. Barton." Jacinda said grinning. Trowa just lowered his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jacinda asked him kindly. "If it was bothering you then I and the rest of the crew could have looked for him together. It's dangerous to go out here into the woods alone. Especially with OZ lurking about not so long ago."

Jacinda had overheard Quatre and Trowa's conversation in the kitchen and knew that tonight was Quatre's first night with the dog.

"I can take care of myself." Trowa said defiantly. "And had such a thing had happened I would have protected myself and him. Besides everyone had been so cruel to him because of those damn brats, I don't want them near him who knows what they might have done." He motioned to the dog that was now curled at his feet.

Jacinda sighed. Never trust anyone, it was a code in the Alliance and it was a code for the Gundam pilots.

"Even me and the rest of us?" Quatre said feeling crest fallen that Trowa didn't trust him or the rest of their group. "You know I would never hurt an animal. I had lots of them back on L4."

_'Good move Quatre.'_ Jacinda thought looking at Trowa's now guilty face.

"I…I thought it best to let you sleep." Trowa said. "You were hurt the most out of all of us. You needed to rest."

"But why didn't you tell me when I was awake?" Quatre asked. "Do you not trust in me Trowa? I thought you did?"

Quatre looked genuinely hurt and Trowa was at a loss for words. He knew why he had done it, but couldn't vocalize a good reason that would spare his friend pain.

"I think Trowa didn't want anyone of us to know for fear someone might overhear and go after the dog." Jacinda intervened. "We go to far lengths sometimes to protect the children of the village and with an animal that is assumed rabid, well…we just don't think sometimes. Trowa trusts you Quatre and your friends, but don't forget that you guys are still in unfamiliar territory with unfamiliar people. I won't lie, there are some who are suspicious of you and gossip does spread. I can understand trust must be a very tough issue for all of you. He didn't do it out of spite."

Trowa looked at Jacinda stunned. The woman had basically saved his ass or so he hoped.

"Just saying." Jacinda said rubbing the back of her head.

"Really Trowa?" Quatre asked looking back at Trowa. "Is that why you didn't tell me?"

Trowa nodded. Jacinda had formulated his answer wonderfully.

"I just…just wanted to protect him." Trowa stammered. "I would have been glad for you to come with me, but I wanted you to rest and with all the people in the village around, I just felt that if I told, someone would find out and go after him. Forgive me if I hurt you in anyway."

Quatre grinned.

"Apology accepted dear friend Trowa!" He said. Trowa looked at Jacinda and she just smiled and winked. Just then the dog decided to bark and began pulling on the blanket Quatre had wrapped around him.

"I think someone wants to play!" Quatre said as he began a tug of war with the dog. Trowa joined in and Jacinda watched as the two boys played with the dog a few minutes longer.

"I'd hate to break this game." Jacinda said. "But it IS the middle of the night and we all need some shut eye. Time to head back you guys, come on hop to it."

Trowa and Quatre nodded.

"Guess I'll see you later." Trowa said kneeling down to the dog.

"You are such a great dog, I hope you don't mind if I come with Trowa from now on?"

The dog woofed and began licking Quatre's face causing the Arab to giggle.

"Goodbye for now then." Trowa said to the dog as he pet him.

"Goodbye?" Jacinda said. "What goodbye?"

Trowa shrugged.

"It's time to leave…you said so."

"Yeah I did, all of us." She then pointed. "Including him!"

Quatre gasped when he saw Jacinda's finger pointing to the dog.

"Jacinda…"

"Really?" Trowa asked dumbfounded.

"If it'll keep you from swiping my supplies and sneaking out in the middle of the night, then absolutely he's coming with us. Besides a dog will be good for Bastian because it's never too early to teach a child responsibility. We'll give him a bath, and a flea dip tomorrow and we'll treat the ticks and any other ailments. Unfortunately he will have to sleep outside for one more night because of the fleas and all that, but he should be allowed in the house after that. However…"

She looked over at Trowa.

"I expect that while you are here Trowa Barton that you will care for the dog. He may stay in the village or go with you while you work on your Gundam, but he is your responsibility until you leave when Bastian and I will take over. Otherwise I will see to it that he gets another home if he shows signs of neglect. Is that understood?"

Trowa nodded and smiled lightly.

"Understood." He said.

"Okay troops round up!"

Quatre giggled and headed for Trowa's side as he gently led the timid dog through the woods and back into the village. The dog showed signs of fear as they approached the village and it took sometime for him not to worry, but Trowa kept him calm. When they reached Jacinda's house Quatre started yawning.

"You, bed, now." Jacinda said. "Like Trowa said before you need rest. He and I will take care of getting the dog settled out here."

"But I'm fine." Quatre said through a yawn.

"It's alright Quatre." Trowa said. "I won't be much longer anyway."

"Alright, goodnight then!" Quatre said. "Thank you again Jacinda!"

And inside he went. Meanwhile Jacinda told Trowa to lead the dog into the backyard while she got some things for him inside. He had just found a quiet secluded place away from Jacinda's garden when she came back outside.

"I made him up a plate of more meat and some grain if he gets hungry or we oversleep this morning. I also found an old bowl that can be used as a water dish. You can just fill it with the hose over there."

Trowa nodded as the dog lay in his lap dozing to the warm feel of Trowa's hand petting his fur.

"I also brought an old blanket for his bed and a sleeping bag for you."

Trowa looked up at her.

"How did you…"

"Like I didn't know you were going to ask me if you could stay outside with him." She answered for him. "I figured you would want to stay or you would just sneak back out. Besides I need someone to guard my garden from the wrath of doggie digging and umm…leavings."

Jacinda's kind way of saying clean up after him made Trowa chuckle.

"I also brought an extra sleeping bag just in case Quatre decides to venture out here too."

She winked and then sat down for a spell next to Trowa.

"So did you have a name for him already?"

Trowa shook his head.

"No, haven't been able to come up with one."

"Mmm…well tomorrow we'll put our heads together. But now you are going to get into that sleeping bag and get some rest you hear me?"

Trowa nodded and Jacinda patted his leg.

"Alright kiddo time to hit the hay! You have a good night. If the bugs start bothering you just come back inside or move to the porch.

"I'll be fine." He said. "Good night."

Jacinda then got up and started walking towards the house.

"Wait Jacinda!" Trowa called out to her.

"Yes?"

He walked over to her and with a little gulp he quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." He whispered giving her a little squeeze.

Jacinda was stunned for a moment then wrapped her arms around him gently. It reminded her of the hugs Bastian always gave her. The ones that reminded her why she had become his mother in the first place.

"My pleasure sweetheart." She said.

* * *

A little while later when Jacinda had retired to her own room and Trowa started to doze he once again heard the sounds of footsteps. He knew he didn't have to guess.

"You should be inside." Trowa said.

"Couldn't sleep." Quatre said.

"Yeah right, Jacinda left you a sleeping bag, get in it."

Quatre smiled and did as was told.

"I saw what you did before, the hug you gave Jacinda." He had been watching from the hall window and his heart melted when he saw Trowa give Jacinda a kind hug.

"You were spying on me?"

"I'm a Gundam pilot, it's part of what I do."

Trowa snorted.

"That was real sweet of you Trowa, you're a real gentleman."

Trowa blushed hotly and turned over on his side.

"Just…let's just keep that little secret to ourselves…okay?"

Quatre giggled.

"Sure Trowa."

And within moments they too were sound asleep next to their canine friend.


	18. Heero's Dilemma

**Authors Note:** _Forgive me for being so late in publishing a new chapter my loves. There was a personal family issue that had taken priority over the last three months. But now things seem to be getting better and I should be able to keep up with my writing provided I don't hit any writers blocks. I will be starting an online college course this month so there maybe some delays, but hopefully not too bad!!! Thank you for your continued support and readings of my stories!! MUCHO AMOR!!_

_-Jennifer K._

* * *

The next morning Jacinda was up early once again preparing breakfast for the pilots. She was tired, but beaming. The hug Trowa had given her had brightened her spirit. She knew those boys weren't like their Gundams, cold, a sight for sore eyes, but a puppet waiting for each pilot to control their next move. No, these boys, as strong, honorable, and more grown up then they should have been, still craved love, care, and understanding. And as she heard the sounds of footsteps upstairs Jacinda made it her goal to make sure that each boy was given that nurturing before they left her village.

A little while later Trowa and Quatre walked into the kitchen, blurry eyed, but at ease.

"Hey guys!" Jacinda said with a smile. "Did you sleep well out there?"

Quatre smiled.

"Yes we did!" He said. "The dog didn't move away from Trowa at all!"

Jacinda smiled as Trowa stifled a yawn.

"Well I am glad to hear that." She said. "Trowa, I hope you aren't angry that we need to keep the dog outside while we have breakfast. I promise once we finish up he'll be the morning's number one priority."

Trowa nodded a slight smile on his face.

"Good." Jacinda said. "Now go wash up in the bathroom down here. Breakfast is almost already and I hear the rest of your crew milling around upstairs. They should be down soon."

"Alright!" Quatre said. "We won't be long."

Just as Trowa and Quatre disappeared from the kitchen Wufei, Heero, and Duo came bounding down.

"Morning!" Jacinda said cheerily. "Hope everyone slept okay?"

"Like a baby!" Duo said with a stretch, then sniffed. "Oh man, something smells real good!!"

Jacinda laughed as she started placing the finished product in a stack on a plate.

"Do you guys like waffles?"

"You bet we do!" Duo said practically drooling over the golden brown stack on the counter while Heero and Wufei began setting the table. Temptation was rising in Duo just as Quatre and Trowa returned to the kitchen.

"Where you were two?" Wufei asked not beating around any bush. When the three boys had woken they had noticed their counterparts were missing.

Quatre blushed unsure how to answer.

"Morning walk." Trowa said quickly. "I woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep so I went for a stroll. Quatre kindly accompanied me."

"That's right!" Quatre said nervously. "A walk, it is a beautiful morning after all."

Wufei just sniffed whereas Heero grunted.

"Oh waffles!" Quatre said quickly changing the subject. "Do you need any help Jacinda?"

The nurse smiled while catching Duo in the corner of her eye attempting to steal a golden brown square.

"I am just about done, you boys have a seat and don't even think about it Duo Maxwell." She said without turning her back. "Or else your hand is going to meet a terrible fate with my spatula."

Duo yipped and raced over to the table.

"Damn she's good!" He said.

"You are so rude!" Wufei said annoying. "Can't you wait till the food is on the table to begin stuffing yourself?"

"I can't help it, force of habit!" Duo argued.

"Nataku forbid Bastian doesn't pick up any of those habits."

"MAMA!"

"Speaking of which." Trowa said.

Bastian came running down the stairs in his long nightshirt and his bunny. Immediately Jacinda was kneeling down as the boy ran into her open arms.

"Good morning baby!" She said giving him a hug and a kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yuh huh, I want breakfast."

The boys snickered as Jacinda rolled her eyes.

"What's the magic word?"

"Oh, I want breakfast please!"

Jacinda sighed as the boys tried to stifle their laughter.

"Close enough." She said putting him down. "Yes you may, go sit."

"YAAY!" Bastian said as he climbed into his chair right in between Heero and Duo. Immediately the boy turned to Heero with a bright smile.

"Waffles are my favorite." He said as Jacinda forked one on his plate and began cutting it up for him. "Do you like waffles Heero?"

The boy didn't answer. Just blushed and turned his head away.

"You kidding?!" Duo said smiling. "He sure does like them! He beats me in the eating department on that one! Why he can polish off a whole plate of them before they have even cooled on the table."

Heero's eyes shot up wide in embarrassment.

"I do not!" He argued.

That got Jacinda's attention as she finished cutting up the waffles on Bastian's plate so he could eat them easily. Did Heero Yuy actually have a love for anything outside of weapons and machinery?

"Oh are waffles your favorite breakfast food Heero?" She asked.

Quatre chuckled slightly while Heero just snarled.

"I have to agree with Duo on this one Heero." He said. "When we make waffles at the safe house you seem to really enjoy them."

"It's important to have a good meal before a day of work." That was all Heero could muster.

"It's okay sweetheart." She said as she sat down at the table. "No need to be all embarrassed. Since it appears you like them then I will definitely make some for you in the morning."

"Do what you want." Heero mumbled.

"As long as he gets to them before Duo does." Trowa said.

"Hey!" Duo yelled looking indignant, though his mouth was full.

"Like hyenas fighting over a cut of meat those two can be." Wufei uttered.

"I'd say more like piranhas." Quatre answered.

Jacinda could only laugh. She really was glad that even through this ugly war and what these pilots have endured; they were still teenaged boys at heart.

* * *

After the meal ended the pilots helped Jacinda clean up while Bastian went into the living room to play for a bit.

"So what is your plan for today guys?" She asked.

"I need to fix my suit." Heero said quickly. "I have some parts upstairs I want to work on and then I will go out to my Gundam."

Jacinda turned away from the sink where she was cleaning the dishes and looked over at Heero.

"Heero, you don't have to worry about your suit today, I thought maybe you would want to take another break?"

"I want to." He said. "Please, just let me."

"Don't even try to get him to cave Jacinda." Duo said. "He's going to do it no matter what you say unlike the rest of us! We are going to take advantage of your offer for another day off!"

Duo stuck his tongue out at a glaring Heero.

Jacinda could see in Heero's eyes that he was determined to do so whether or not she agreed, so she gave in.

"Well alright honey." She said. "If that's what you want to do. But please come back if you get tired or if your injuries start to bother you. If you have a communication piece on you, maybe give me the other half and you can call me. I can come get you if feel worn out."

"I'll be fine." The boy said as he finished his chore and went upstairs to get his gear ready. Jacinda could only shake her head. She then turned to Quatre and Trowa.

"We are pretty much done here. Why don't you two get our other plan for the day ready?"

"What plan?" Wufei inquired just as Bastian came into the kitchen wanting one of the pilots to play with him.

Quatre grinned.

"It's a surprise."

"I LOVE SURPRISES!" Bastian squealed. Jacinda walked over to him.

"Why don't you two take Duo and Wufei outside while I get Bastian ready? We won't be long."

"But Mama I want to see the surprise!" Bastian cried.

"It's okay Bastian, we have to get it ready!" Quatre said. "You just go with your mama."

"Okay!" The boy said as Jacinda took his hand and led him upstairs to change into some old clothes while the four boys went outside.

"Alright 'Tro spill it!" Duo asked. "What's up your sleeve?"

With a smirk Trowa whistled and out bounded the surprise which proceeded to knock the acrobat down and smother him in kisses. The boy chuckled happily.

Wufei raised his eyebrows in surprise while Duo grinned widely.

"Awesome a dog!" He said.

"Not just any dog." Quatre said as he kneeled down to pet it.

Wufei then got the picture.

"That's the dog the villagers chased away!" He said.

"Yes it is!" Quatre said. "Trowa has been caring for him in the woods and Jacinda found out. She let him bring him home."

Trowa got back on his feet.

"You helped." He said to Quatre. "Jacinda said she would take care of him when we have to leave."

Wufei smirked.

"What those villagers did to him was a great injustice." He said. "I am glad to see that he was given a second chance."

"Way to go Trowa!" Duo said. "But I still don't get what this plan is."

Just then the sound of a backdoor slamming shut turned the boys attention away and they saw Jacinda and Bastian coming towards them. Immediately Bastian gasped happily.

"DOGGIE!" He yelled and tried to pull out of Jacinda's hand.

"Hold on a minute Bastian not so fast!" She said. "So I guess Trowa told you huh?"

"Yeah, but what is this plan you got going?" Duo asked.

"Well, we need some help." Quatre said. "The dog needs some good cleaning up before he can go inside Jacinda's house.

"Yes we do, Bastian stop pulling!" Jacinda said as the boy kept trying to pull out of her hand.

"But I want to see the doggie!"

Jacinda sighed at the boy's impatience.

"He is going to need a flea dip and a bath and I have to examine him for any ticks and other signs of illness. It's not a one person job and I thought it would be a fun activity for Bastian and you guys! And I also need to keep Bastian under control when I do the exam as you can see. Think you guys can lend a hand?"

"Of course we can Jacinda!" Quatre said. "It would be an honor!"

The other boys nodded in agreement as Bastian once again tried pulling out of Jacinda's grasp.

"MAMA?!"

"Bastian, pull my arm one more time and you go inside!" She said. "Behave yourself."

The boy was on the verge of tears when Duo came over to him.

"Hey Bastian, who wants a piggyback ride!"

The boy began to sniffle.

"But I wanna play with the doggie."

"Mama has to make sure the dog is okay before we can." Jacinda looked down at him. "But then when I am done you can help us give him a bath okay?"

The boy wiped his eyes. Suddenly Duo got an idea.

"Hey Bastian look at me, woof woof!" The braided hair boy got down on all fours and began barking like a dog. "I'm a doggie too!"

Bastian began laughing while Duo began running around acting silly. Wufei glared at Duo as he ran in a circle around the other pilots barking while Trowa just rolled his eyes and Quatre grinned. The dog only cocked his head as if confused, but did not leave Trowa's side.

"You are acting like an idiot." Wufei said

It got even better when Bastian ran to Duo and mimicked him.

"I doggie, arf arf!!"

Duo led the boy from the backyard as the two impersonated a dog.

"An idiot and his puppy." Wufei said. "If that child comes out acting like Maxwell after we leave Ms. Jacinda I hope you won't bear any ill will towards the rest of us."

Jacinda laughed.

"Sweetheart, I may not wish for my son to go through the pain you probably all have had, but I know you all have been a wonderful influence on him. I hope he grows up with the same spirit that all of you possess. I'll be right back."

And with that Jacinda left to gather the supplies needed to take care of the dog.

While Duo and Bastian continued to play their game Jacinda and the three other pilots went about the task of taking care of the dog. While she wasn't a veterinarian, Jacinda knew the basics about animal care and was able to do a thorough medical assessment of the dog. Once again she was amazed at how well he was compared to almost a month ago when he was starved and wounded. Trowa had done an excellent job caring for him.

"Now the fun part." Jacinda said as she pulled out a large pair of tweezers. "Time to get rid of the ticks. Try to keep him distracted boys while I pluck them."

Thankfully the dog didn't put up much of a fuss what with Trowa's calming hand and Quatre's kind words. Wufei merely looked on as Jacinda searched his fur for the little buggers. They all were glad that he had less ticks on him then suspected.

"Now we got to do the flea dip." Jacinda said as she pulled a large tub over and some other bottles. We've got a special lemon spray I am going to put on him first and then we are going to dip him into some warm water mixed with herbs that will not only get the fleas but freshen him up a bit. That's when we will call for Bastian and Duo.

While this was being done Bastian and Duo continued to romp around the yard.

"Arf, arf!" Bastian yelled as Duo chased him around.

"Oohh, puppy, woof, get the puppy, woof!" Duo said happily. He caught up with Bastian and immediately placed him on his shoulders.

"Got the puppy!" He said as he danced around while Bastian laughed with delight.

Little did they know their noise was causing a certain someone to become annoyed at their antics. A certain someone who sat upstairs all by himself with greasy hands as he tinkered with the parts on his bed. A certain someone who was becoming not just annoyed, but curious.

Of course he knew it was Duo making all that noise. Duo was by far the loudest of the group. But the sound of Duo mixed in with the merriment of Bastian was making his heart flutter. Without even really thinking about it, very un-Heero like, he crept over to the window and peered out. There he saw Duo bouncing around with Bastian. The little boy was laughing as Duo barked and danced about, his signature grin never leaving his face and his amethyst eyes sparkling.

"Hmm, that braided idiot." Heero said to himself. "He has no sense of work ethic. If he had his way all he would do is play around and forget about the war."

Suddenly Heero's heart sank.

"Then again, after what happened at the orphanage, I guess that's untrue. Whether or not he controlled Deathscythe probably still wouldn't stop him being a part of it. But why does he have to act so silly all the time? Doesn't he know how serious this all is?"

He continued to watch Duo, the way his braid bounced, the way he laughed, how he made Bastian smile, how his lithe body swayed here and there. Heero felt uneasy.

"What is wrong with me?" He said. "I should get back to work. I know better than to dawdle like this."

But he couldn't drag himself away from watching Duo and found himself reacting to the sight. Heero's heart began to thump and all thought of his suit left his mind and replaced with thoughts of Duo both from the past and present. All he could see was the innocent Duo fast asleep at the safe house in the bed next to him. The powerful Duo he as drove Deathsycthe through an OZ battle with a brave fierceness. The quiet Duo when he thought of his life with Solo and then the orphanage. And the Duo right now, the fun, caring Duo who took a little boy and made him smile with just a simple game, and one that had just took Heero's icy heart and slowly making it melt.

"Duo, Bastian! We need your help!" Jacinda's voice broke Heero out of his trance.

"Coming!" Duo said as he placed Bastian down from his soldiers.

"Let's go Duo!" Bastian said grabbing Duo's hand and pulling the teen out of Heero's sight. The perfect soldier snapped back to reality and found himself aroused, both physically and emotionally. And he didn't like it one bit.

Heero put a hand to his head. No, it couldn't be happening. J taught him, no emotion whatsoever. Respect for a fellow soldier yes, but not this, this powerful feeling coursing through him.

"No, no, I can't!" Heero said shaking slightly. "I can't let this happen! I can't have feelings for Maxwell!!"

Heero wasn't by all means inept when it came to ways of the human body. Dr. J had taught him early on about the anatomy of both men and women, hormones, puberty the like. The scientist knew nature, as much as he would have liked to prevent it, would come after Heero regardless of how hard he trained him. He also knew that if the war drew on and Heero grew older, the boy would encounter temptation. After all he was sent on spy missions and his hideout would be at numerous educational institutions. And all the while performing his mission Heero would be entrenched in the quagmire that was teenaged lust and desire. Dr. J. thought it better not to suppress the physical need the boy would come across and let him sow his wild oats, let him have a one night stand or two preferably with girls, but J didn't really care who the boy fancied as a sex partner so long as he got the job done. Dating was off limits UNLESS the mission required Heero to play the charmer to get vital information. Once the information was sought, Heero was to disappear. The number one rule was that it stayed physical. If emotion was involved it would deem Heero as weak. Something the boy would never allow himself to be.

And thus was the dilemma Heero was going through at this very moment.

"No, stop worrying!" Heero said to himself. "You're being ridiculous. All this rambunctiousness has led me astray! I must stay focused and get Wing repaired! No more fooling around, no matter what!"

With that Heero's mind and his body relaxed and he went back to his work.


	19. Canine Cleaning Catastrophes

Fifteen minutes later Heero decided it was time to head to his Gundam. Gathering his tools and the rest of his supplies he headed downstairs and out the front door. He had just stepped out of the house when his ears caught the sound of laughter.

"You rowdy thing, won't you stay still! It's just water, it won't hurt you!!"

"HAHAHA he got you good 'Fei!"

"It's Wufei!!"

"I guess not all dogs are fans of baths!!"

"I gonna make doggie all clean!"

"You're doing a good job sweetie!"

Heero's curiosity got the better of him as he snuck behind the house to see what was going on. There the group of five were standing around a metal basin where a wiggling, soap covered mutt sat looking quite annoyed he was being subjected to a getting cleaned up. All of them were drenched a bit, but they were laughing and smiling.

"At least he smells better!" Duo said as he helped Bastian scrub the dog's back. Trowa and Quatre focused on his face and keeping him relaxed while Jacinda and Wufei added more water from a hose and some more herbs.

"These should kill the fleas." Jacinda said. "And I'll have to make sure to sprinkle some of them in my house to prevent infestations."

"Mama doggie slippery!" Bastian said as the dog squirmed.

"Hehehe, just like you when I give you a bath!"

Just then the dog found an opening and jumped.

"And there he goes." Wufei said.

"Well we just have to grab him and put him back in the tub!" Jacinda said laughing as she grabbed Bastian's hand and headed in the dog's direction.

"I'll get him!" Duo said with Trowa and Quatre at his heels. The dog thought of this as a game of catch and was barking, jumping, and running from the grasp. Of course being all slick from the dog's antics in the tub the boys found themselves slipping and sliding on the grass.

"Mama there he is! Come back doggie!!"

"Show me where kiddo!" Jacinda said as she let her son pull her in the dog's direction.

Heero just grunted, but still couldn't take his eyes off of the scene, especially when the dog jumped just as Wufei and Trowa tried to grab at him from both directions. The two ended up colliding and falling back onto the ground. Wufei was cursing in Chinese.

"You disobedient beast!" He yelled. "Get back here!"

Trowa just got back on his feet and went after him just as Quatre had approached the dog. Just as he was about to lunge, the blonde boy fell backwards and would have hit the ground hard had not Trowa been there to catch him.

"Phew thank you Trowa." He said. "That dog sure can escape."

"He is still covered in all that soap, so he can slip out easier!"

That gave Duo an idea.

"Alright you furball." He said. "You don't want to go in the bath, then I am just going to have to bring the bath to you." He grabbed the hose, attached a nearby nozzle, and turned it on.

"Watch out everybody!" He yelled as he charged with the running hose. The dog upon seeing the spray made a jump for it while Duo aimed the hose and hit the dog's back end!"

"HAHA, gotcha!!" He said.

The dog just barked and ran…right in front of Trowa. Needless to the circus clown got hit well and was dripping from head to toe.

"DUO!?" He screamed.

"Sorry 'Tro!" Duo yelled as he caught the dog in his sights again and ran.

"Uh oh." Jacinda said as the dog ran towards her and Bastian. Thinking quickly she grabbed her son and shielded him as best she could just as the dog turned and she and her son got hit with the hose!

"YAY!!" Bastian yelled obviously soaked. "This is fun Mama!"

Jacinda giggled, sopping wet, but enthralled.

"Why do you have no problem getting wet with the hose, but you hate taking baths?!"

"COMING THROUGH!" Duo yelled just as the hose sprayed down the dog's side…and Wufei and Quatre in the process.

Quatre just sighed, but smiled as he shook his blonde locks, while Wufei was seething.

"MAXWELL YOU MENANCE!" He yelled and went after the braided pilot.

Just then the dog decided to head towards the side of the house where Heero had been hiding.

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME MUTT!" Duo yelled. "PREPARE TO GET SQUEAKY CLEAN!"

Heero gasped and tried the dodge the inevitable, but was too late. The dog head in his direction and with that so did the spray of water blasting Heero and the dog completely. In his shock he hadn't noticed that Duo saw him and was running over.

"Heer---whoaaa!" The braided boy slipped on some wet grass and came sliding down, grabbing onto Heero's waist to prevent him from falling, but only succeeded in knocking the Japanese boy down with a dazed Duo on top of him. Heero and Duo both shook their muddled heads and realized what had happened.

"Hey hey!" Duo said happily. "Thanks for breaking my fall Heero!"

"You braided baka!" Heero said opening his eyes. "What the hell do you think you were doing!?

Duo grinned then looked down at Heero and his breath suddenly hitched. Heero was obviously soaked, but the sunlight made the water droplets sparkle on his messy brown hair. His eyes though cold as they always were had a certain sparkle he had never seen before. His water soaked clothes stuck to his chest and Duo could feel the lithe, but hard chest underneath his clothes.

'Wow.' Duo thought to himself. 'I never knew Heero was so…so handsome.'

Heero while red with anger and embarrassment was also thinking along the same lines of Duo. So of course it didn't occur to either one of them that Wufei approached, grabbed the hose that had fallen out of Duo's hand and turned it on!

"YIKES!!!" Duo yelled when he felt the cold water pummel his back. He jumped off of Heero and started to run.

"MAXWELL YOU RECKLESS MORON!!" Wufei yelled. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO EEEP!" Duo yelled just as Wufei caught him. "AW COME ON WUFFY I'M SORRY!!"

"IT'S WUFEI, YOU BRAINLESS EXCUSE FOR A GUNDAM PILOT!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, JEEZ WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING THAT THING! WHAT IF I WANT TO HAVE KIDS?!"

"NATAKU FORBID THAT SHOULD EVER HAPPEN!!! GET BACK HERE!!"

"Hey Wufay I want to spray Duo too!" Bastian said chasing behind the Chinese boy.

All the while Jacinda, Trowa, Quatre, and a now very clean dog were standing by watching the chaos of Wufei chasing and spraying a fleeing Duo. Jacinda then turned to see Heero sitting up, growling, and soaking wet. She went over to him and offered her hand.

"Need some help?" She asked.

He looked up at her, but declined her hand as he got back onto his feet.

"He really is a walking disaster." Heero said, but his face was still red.

"Well, he found a solution, albeit a crazy one." She said. "The dog is nice and clean. Oh I guess you haven't met him yet. Come here!"

She led Heero over to where Trowa and Quatre were toweling off their friend. The two looked up to see Jacinda and Heero approaching so they let the dog loose where he proceeded to shake off the excess water from his fear and right onto Jacinda and Heero.

"Mangy thing." Heero grunted. "It's that dog that the villagers wanted to get rid of."

Jacinda smiled.

"Yes, Trowa cared for him and now he's Bastian and my new pet for when you leave."

Heero just snorted, uninterested. However the dog thought differently. He approached Heero and began to lick his hand.

"I think he wants you to pet him Heero!" Quatre said happily.

Heero made a face, but began patting the top of his head.

"Here Heero, kneel down." Jacinda said as she took his arm and gently moved him to the ground. "Animals feel more comfortable when you are eye to eye with them."

The dog whined and nuzzled Heero's hand and lifted his paw against Heero's hand as if he was hitting it.

"What is he doing?" Heero asked.

Jacinda grinned.

"That's his way of telling you to keep petting him." She said. "He likes you!"

"It's a good thing Heero." Trowa said happily.

"Huh." Heero said.

"Well I think we need to come up with a name for this guy…instead of dog." Jacinda said. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

It was silent for a moment, then a voice spoke up.

"Umm…I might have one." Quatre said. "And it's okay if you don't like it, but how about Selwyn?"

"Selwyn?" Heero said.

Trowa looked to Quatre in surprise.

"It's, um, Latin." Quatre said. "It means 'of the woods' and since Trowa was the one who found him in the woods and Trowa is Latin, I thought it would be fitting. I read it in a book once! But if you don't think it's a good one we can forget it."

Trowa was speechless and Jacinda smiled.

"Selwyn huh?" She said. "I like it! What do you think Trowa? The decision is yours in the end."

Trowa just stared at Quatre amazed.

"He should be named after you." The Arab said quietly. "You rescued him after all. But two Trowas would be confusing."

Trowa smiled lightly.

"I think it's a perfect name for him. Thank you Quatre."

Quatre blushed at the kindness in Trowa's voice.

"So Selwyn it is!" Jacinda said happily. "We can call him Sel or 'Wyn for short! Congratulations buddy! Now we just have to learn how to keep you still when we give you a bath." She reached out and scratched the dog's ears just as a drenched Duo came running by.

"AHHH SOMEBODY HELP! CRAZY CHINESE MAN ON THE LOOSE!!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU NO GOOD AMERICAN LOUD MOUTH! SPRAY HIM BASTIAN!!"

"Weee I spray Duo!!" He yelled as he held down the trigger. "FASTER WUFEI FASTER!!"

Wufei then came by with Bastian on his shoulders holding the hose. Though Bastian's aim was so poor it ended up hitting not only Duo, but the rest of the group as well.

"Then again, maybe its better we teach Duo, Wufei, and Bastian about how to give a dog a bath. One without the hose." Jacinda said through her soaked bangs.

"Agreed." The three drenched pilots answered in unison.


	20. Duo Opens Up

While the rest of the group recovered from their latest hose attack, Wufei continued his mission on seeing he got his ultimate revenge. While he had to admit holding a heavy three year old and still getting soaked in the process was not the best means of retaliation it was enough seeing Duo cower in defeat.

"WUFEI, PLEASE, ENOUGH I'M DROWNING HERE!!!"

Oh this was good. Wufei was definitely happy. He put Bastian down and gently took the hose from the boy (using the fact that the dog looked like he wanted to play to easily distract the child) and sauntered over. Meanwhile Duo was huffing and puffing, out of breath from running all over the backyard.

"Drowning would be a fit punishment!"

Duo was shocked.

"HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

Wufei pointed the hose.

"But the question is did you learn your lesson?"

"Yeah, I learned that you apparently have a phobia for sprinklers!"

Duo chuckled, but Wufei's eyebrow twitched. It appeared a Duo Maxwell joke was not the best measure in taming a Chinese warrior.

"THAT DOES IT!"

"EEEPPP!!"

"OKAY ENOUGH!!!" Jacinda yelled as she approached the two before Wufei pulled the trigger. "It's alright Wufei; I think Duo got the message."

"If he can still crack jokes then he didn't!" The boy yelled.

Jacinda laughed while Duo took that as opportunity to scramble behind Jacinda.

"I know, but anymore of that and my backyard is going to turn into a pond. Besides, Duo didn't mean any REAL harm. We all got soaked in the process anyway, including the dog."

Wufei grumbled in Chinese while Duo sighed in relief.

"Alright you half-wit." Wufei said putting the hose. "I guess you got what you deserved just be thankful Jacinda came to your aid. Pull that stunt again and you won't be so lucky."

Wufei walked past Jacinda and glared at Duo.

"Idiot." He said.

"Sadist!" Duo yelled in defense as Wufei walked away.

Jacinda rolled her eyes and surveyed the scene. Everything looked like a bucket of water just dumped down on her entire backyard. However, she noticed that her garden had also gotten a bath in the process which relieved her of another daily chore, watering her garden.

However, the Gundam Pilots, Bastian and herself were practically soaked to the bone and slightly covered in mud and grass from the antics. Selwyn meanwhile was pretty dry and was sitting beside Trowa while Bastian was petting him. The scenes made her want to run inside and get her camera.

"WHOA WHO UNLEASHED A MONSOON OVER HERE!?"

It was Siero doing his one of many stop bys.

"Oh…just washing Selwyn." Jacinda answered.

"Selwyn?"

"Our doggie!" Bastian said. Trowa had told him that they had named the dog. "Mama and I gonna keep him. He's going to sleep in my room!"

"Ahhh I see little man." Siero said as he approached the dog. Trowa gave him a look, but Jacinda knew that Siero could be trusted so she just nodded.

"Well, he's pretty thin for I'd say a one year old." Siero said. "Looks to me like he's a mix between a shepherd and a lab, maybe even a few more.

Everyone looked at Siero in amazement. They had assumed Selwyn would be an unidentifiable mutt.

"I grew up with dogs." He said. "Nevertheless, this guy is going to need a lot of training!"

"Trowa's already doing that Siero!" Quatre said happily. "He knows his commands!"

Siero looked over at Trowa.

"You're kidding!"

Trowa said nothing, but Quatre was beaming.

"Show him Trowa, show us all!"

Trowa shrugged and did as was told, showing how Selwyn could sit, stay, speak and roll over.

"Holy smokes kid, you know your stuff!" Siero said. "He looks like he's got the basic stuff down."

"I'm still teaching him." Trowa answered.

"Well you'd better teach him not to chew on any of our stuff Barton!" Wufei said indignantly. "Or Jacinda's especially for that matter."

"Like Selly here would want to chew on any of your precious things 'Fei."

Jacinda made a mental note to do a clean sweep of her house for anything the dog could get into, as well as make a special grapefruit mixture to spray on her furniture.

It was also then that Selwyn noticed Duo's braid and made a leap for it. He took the end and began to pull.

"HEY!" Duo yelled. "OUCH, LE'GO!" But the more he pulled the more Selwyn pulled back.

"Trowa do something! GAAH THAT'S MY SCALP YOU MUTT!!"

"No Barton please let the dog continue!" Wufei urged. Duo just fought with Selwyn as Trowa and Quatre tried to pry the braid from the dog's tight jaw. Jacinda and Siero found them trying to keep Bastian from running over fearing his assistance would only make it worse on Duo or even accidently get his fingers stuck in the dog's powerful jaw.

"You all are idiots." Heero muttered. He then walked over to his lunchbox and grabbed a piece of a sandwich he had quickly made before leaving the house that day.

"Hey dog!" He said. Selwyn ears and his nose picked up the signals and immediately unlatched his teeth from Duo's hair. He jumped to Heero and the pilot fed him the treat.

"I guess we need to add Duo's hair to the training curriculum." Trowa said.

"NO KIDDING!" Duo yelled. "Nearly took my head off with him!"

Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Oh just trim the damn braided mess if you don't want the dog to play with it."

Duo gasped.

"No way man!" He said. "This hair ranks high up there with Deathsycthe! You know that 'Fei Fei!!"

"IT'S WUFEI!!"

The rest of the pilots just ignored the rant and started watching the dog that Bastian was cuddling with. Trowa was showing him the correct ways to pet the dog while Quatre, Heero and Siero looked on. Jacinda however had caught wind of Duo and Wufei's conversation and walked over. Wufei had just about given up with Duo and walked away determined to get himself cleaned up just as Jacinda approached.

"Hehehe…is your hair alright?" She asked giving his braid a tug.

"Yeah…its okay…it's been through a lot worse." Duo said as he checked for any signs of damage. "It's almost foolproof."

Jacinda smiled as the two took a seat on the grass.

"I couldn't help overhearing." She said. "Why does your hair mean so much to you like your Gundam?"

"Hey can't be Duo Maxwell without it!" He answered.

Jacinda laughed.

"You, Mr. Maxwell, if it looks you are concerned about don't have to worry about it. Those big lavender eyes and that cheeky grin of yours is enough no matter how bad a hair day you may have."

Duo grinned blushing lightly. He scratched the back of his head.

"Aw thanks!" He said. "But it's not really for looks. Granted its one of my many signature trademarks, but its more of a sentimental value. To remember where I came from."

Jacinda noticed that his grin sank lightly.

"Duo?" She asked. "You okay, baby?"

Duo sighed.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said. "Thinking about it sometimes gets me a little down in the dumps. But I know being sad about it won't change things."

Jacinda nodded.

"You're right." She said. "But it doesn't hurt to talk about it. I can tell you guys have been through enough in your lives and sometimes just talking about it can take weight off your shoulders."

Duo looked at Jacinda and laughed a little.

"That's what she used to say!" He said. "She always said I had the weight of the world on my shoulders!"

"She?"

"Yeah, Sister Helen."

"Sister Helen?" Jacinda repeated. "You have a sister Duo?"

"Sort of, I had a few actually and some brothers." He said. "But not in the way you are thinking. I grew up in an orphanage run by some nuns and a priest. The other kids there are thought of as my brothers and sisters."

Jacinda's heart immediately broke for the boy but then she understood the connection now from when Duo had his fever induced dream the first night at her house. He had cried out for a sister and father. She decided to press on.

"They treated you well I hope." She said.

"Oh yeah! I mean it wasn't ritzy, but I was treated real good!" He exclaimed. "I was a real troublemaker in the beginning, but they didn't hit me or hurt me, just made me do extra chores and prayers. Sister Helen would try to get me to cut my hair, but in the end she just braided it because I fought her so much on it. I was a street kid before then, but they helped me how to improve my reading and writing, even math! They were going to send me to a real school…." Duo trailed off, his face hardened.

Jacinda who had been listening intently gently put her arm around Duo when she sensed his tension.

"Duo?"

"Damn, if it wasn't for OZ and those dumb rebels…maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way!" He said harshly, his fist clenching.

"What happened Duo?" Jacinda asked.

"When the war went into full swing, this rebel group attacked the orphanage and wanted to use it. They demanded that it was handed over. But Father said no. They had us all huddled up and sent me on some stupid errand for them. I wouldn't have gone but they threatened to kill everyone if I didn't. When I got back the place was in flames!"

Jacinda's heart fell to her knees.

"Oh dear lord they didn't!"

"No, it was OZ." Duo said. "They tried to flush them out but when that didn't work they just blew up the place and everyone in it…my entire family pretty much."

Jacinda stared at the boy. She couldn't believe how much he had revealed to her and with all that he still had the courage to find beauty in life.

"How did you survive?" She asked rubbing his shoulder.

"When I got back the place was already smoked." He said. "OZ was investigating so I ran and hid. A day or two later I went back to see if anyone had made it, but they didn't. A few Ozzies were around but I was able to keep my distance from them. I then had no choice but to run. I snuck onto a sweeper ship and got caught by the captain. He decided not to throw me overboard into space, but rather take me in. He taught me everything about Gundams. He's a great guy Howard! Like a father I guess!"

Jacinda sighed.

"Well I bet that Howard is very proud to have a son like you!" She said. "I am very sure Sister Helen and the priest was so happy to have you in their lives. Blood is just a liquid compared to love and care, that's what a true parent does. I am sure they are always watching over you."

"Yeah if you believe in that stuff." Duo said. "Father Maxwell used to say the same thing too. That no matter what happened in my life I could always turn to them for support. I guess that's why I took on his last name. So he would always be with me."

Jacinda suddenly felt a panic in her chest.

"Duo?" She asked. "I'm sorry…what was the name of the priest who raised you?"

Duo raised his eyebrow.

"I just told ya Jacinda!" He said. "Father Maxwell. In fact, he was the one who had started the orphanage in the first place!"

Jacinda felt her body begin to shake.

"Father Maxwell's Orphanage?" She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yup!" Duo said his glowing grin back. But Jacinda wasn't grinning.

"Oh God." She whispered.

"Hey you okay?" Duo asked worriedly. "You got pale all of a sudden.

Jacinda turned back to the boy.

"Umm…yes…I'm fine angel." She said shakily. "I...uh...I have to go inside for a moment to uh…check on something. You mind watching Bastian and Selwyn for a bit with the guys?"

Duo stared at her worriedly, but nodded.

"Thanks." She mumbled and immediately ran inside. The screen door crashing behind her alerting everyone to the sound. Everyone looked over at Duo.

"HEY DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He yelled. "I WAS BEHAVING JUST FINE!!"

"That'll be the day." Wufei answered.


	21. Startling Realization

_'Oh God, no!' _

Jacinda ran like a mad woman into her house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

_'Dammit where did I put?'_

Throwing open drawers she dug crazily. Leaving them in a disheveled mess when she was done with them, she charged into her closet where she proceeded to pull boxes down and tear into them.

'_Yes here it is!'_

Finding what she was looking for Jacinda found she was struggling for breath as her eyes read the words wildly.

_Friday May 14__th__ AC 191_

_ Dear Journal,_

_ I have been deployed for a mission, my first in a long while! It actually is an emergency. Some stupid rebels on the L2 colony have decided to mobilize and voice their ridiculous demands. I heard they were able to actually create a base! Probably some dilapidated old hotel or something. That colony has been a wreck for so long, I am surprised that it's still has residents. This battle should be a piece of cake though; I have fought enough rebels to know that they don't have what it takes! Gotta run, we're about to land!_

Jacinda's heart pounded as she continued to read.

_Saturday May 15__th__ AC 191_

_ Dear Journal,_

_ On L2, about midnight, gearing up. Wish me luck! Not that I think we really need any. Although, if there is a God, forgive me for blasting a couple of bullets into one of your Houses. Blame the rebels not us._

"Oh no." Jacinda whispered as she felt herself become quite heavy as her eyes danced over the words.

_Dear Journal,_

_Fire_

"No"

_Orphanage…children._

"No!"

_Told to shoot._

_ Screaming…so much screaming!_

"No!!"

_Everyone…nuns…priest…children…dead._

"NO!!!!!"

Jacinda nearly had to bite her tongue to keep herself from yelling as she slumped down in the closet, a worn open book resting on her knee with words that Jacinda could barely stand to look at in her horror.

_ Father Maxwell's Orphanage…gone._

_

* * *

  
_

It had been a long while since Jacinda had emerged from her house. Siero knew something was up and he figured the pilots did too. Knowing how private Jacinda was he decided to play it cool.

"Hey guys!" He said. "I am just going to go see if Jacinda needs any help. She's probably busy making lunch or something, knowing her. You guys watch little man and the mutt and I'll be right back."

"We can help Siero!" Quatre said. "It wouldn't be any trouble; Ms. Jacinda probably could use a break anyway."

Siero shook his head.

"Jacinda will skin me alive if I have you guys do any work. You know how she is! Be right back!"

And inside he went.

"Man when is that guy just gonna tell Jacinda he's got the major hots for her!" Duo asked.

"It's not easy to tell someone how you feel about them Duo." Quatre said quietly as he watched Trowa show Bastian how to make Selwyn sit. "Especially when you are in love with them."

"In love!?" Duo yelled. "That's an understatement when it comes to him. He practically leaves a river of drool whenever he sees Jacinda."

"Once again Maxwell, you have proven that you are a true idiot." Wufei said crossing his arms. "Winner is right, Siero is too nervous to admit his feelings. Jacinda is a very strong woman after all. With all of her fierce independence the likelihood that she accepts his hand is slim to none."

"Love is a useless emotion anyway." Heero answered. "All it does is cause trouble."

Duo turned to Heero.

"And you would know?" He said. "Has Relena's not so secret signals finally sinking in? We all know she has a major thing for you."

Heero grunted.

"That's her problem, not mine." He said. "The feeling is not mutual and I could quite do without her constant interference."

Duo put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, okay, point taken about stalker girl." Duo said. "But come on Heero, love can be awesome sometimes."

"And how would you know?" Heero asked not realizing that there was a twinge of jealousy in his voice. _'He's been in love?'_

Duo lay down on the grass and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Cuz I've had it!" He said. "Not with any girl, but from people who, ya know, act like family. That's why I fight ya know? To avenge the ones who loved me!"

He sighed.

"And ya know, when you think about it. Isn't that what we are all doing it for? Love of something or someone."

Wufei's eyebrows shot up.

"Maxwell thinking philosophically?" He said astonished. "I think hell just froze over."

Quatre just giggled.

"He is right though." Quatre said as he sat down next to Duo. "We each have our own purpose for fighting this war and our purposes do have a strong emotion for it and love is an emotion. And no matter what our stance is on the war itself, we have to face the fact that we do have a strong attachment to our Gundams."

"Hell yeah!" Duo exclaimed. "Deathsycthe is my best buddy!"

"And Sandrock means a lot to me." Quatre agreed. "And Shenlong is like Wufei's spiritual guidance Nataku and Heavy Arms and Wing are Trowa and Heero's strongest allies. There may have been times we all didn't trust one another, but we trust our Gundams with our own lives. We would be lost without them during this war."

Wufei crossed his arms.

"And I guess that's what Siero thinks about when it comes to Jacinda. How she feels about him I don't know."

"She does have a strong feeling." Quatre answered. "I can feel it occasionally, but there is something blocking it from coming to the surface. Something very deep, and sometimes…painful."

"Sure it ain't just heartburn!" Duo said laughing.

Everyone gave Duo a good smack upside the head for that one.

Back inside, Siero found Jacinda in her bedroom sitting outside her closet with her head down.

"Jacinda!" He yelled running over to her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Jacinda didn't speak as Siero put his hands on her shoulders.

"Speak to me Jacinda!"

Jacinda slowly lifted her head her eyes were full like they were brimming with tears she was fighting not to shed. He could feel her shaking in his hands.

"What's come over you?"

"It's…true." She whispered.

"What's true?"

"The orphanage, the fire…he..."

Siero made a face.

"I don't understand." He said.

Slowly Jacinda took the book that was on her knee and handed it to Siero. He began to read and felt himself overcome with horror as he read the passages inside.

"Jacinda." He whispered. She gently took the diary and turned a few pages.

"Read it." She said quietly.

_Sunday night, May 15__th__ AC 191_

_ Dear Journal,_

_ Sleep eludes me. All I see…little faces…skeletons...charred flesh. Oh dear God it's torturing me! I keep asking myself why, why, why we did this!? They were innocents in there. We could have gotten them out! It would have been easy…but…we just…I can't write it. It's not just the dead faces anymore; there was another face…a living one…so young…and now alone…and haunting me. We were finishing patrol…and…there...a boy. I could see him, even though he was trying to hide from us. I saw his tears, the look of anger and pain. He was shaking like a leaf…even the long braid at his back was bouncing with his grief. I wanted to call to him, to have him come out. I wanted him to attack me, to yell at me…he had every right to! I knew just by looking at him that he was one of them and in one instant we took his home! I watched as the boy finally had no choice but to leave. I wanted to follow him, to at least help him somehow, but I would be followed and he may be shot on the spot…and they would laugh. Just another piece of L2 trash they would say. How I loathe them…I loathe this whole war…it was lies…all lies!!! Now I have the blood of children and followers of God on my hands that will never come off!! I have to fix this…somehow…I have to…for that church…that orphanage…that boy._

Siero finished reading the passage then looked at Jacinda who sitting with her forehand in her hand.

"Jacinda?"

"It's him." She whispered.

Siero gulped gently.

"No way…must it be a mistake."

"No it isn't." She said.

"But how can you be so sure…"

"I am!" She said angrily pointing at that page. "Read it Siero!!! Father Maxwell's Orphanage!! Burned to the ground! Boy with a braid...it's true he was the one…that…that…oh my God!!!"

She stifled a sob.

"Jacinda."

"He was the boy that haunted his dreams."

She began to cry.

"He…the man I loved…wanted to find."

She let out a sob.

"It's Duo!" She said. "That boy is Duo!!"


	22. The Beginning of the Truth

It was horrifying to Jacinda as she sat there realizing that the boy talked about in the diary was Duo. And that boy was here…at her house in Cache du Monde. Jacinda felt as if a truck had hit her. But she knew she had no choice.

"I have to tell him." She said aloud. Siero looked up at her worriedly.

"Are you sure Jacinda?" He said. "Maybe its better to just let it be. They won't be here much longer anyway and we don't know how he will react. He IS a Gundam pilot after all, he's trained to kill."

Jacinda shook her head.

"He's still a boy." She said. "And he lost his family. Their blood on his hands is also my blood."

Siero sighed.

"Jacinda it wasn't your fault." He said. "You had nothing to do with it."

"I did." She said. "And the time has come. Now I have a mission."

"What's going on in here?" A voice interrupted.

Jacinda and Siero looked up to see Heero standing in the doorway.

"Heero." Siero said while Jacinda immediately tried to fix herself.

"Oh, Heero sweetheart…." She started.

"Why are you crying?" He asked looking straight at her.

"Oh no, I wasn't…"

"You were, your face is all red and why is your room a mess?"

Before Jacinda could answer thumps could be heard going up the stairs.

"Heero did you find Jacinda!" Quatre immediately appeared. He gasped.

"Ms. Jacinda!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Soon enough the three other pilots appeared though Jacinda could barely bring herself to look at Duo.

"And everyone says I am the pig!" He said. "What went on in here!?"

"You've been crying." Wufei pointed out.

Jacinda turned her head away immediately trying to clean up the mess in her closet.

"Oh hey guys, no worries." Siero said. "Where's Bastian?"

"He and Selwyn are taking a nap under the maple tree." Trowa said. "So we decided to come in and help."

"And you are lying." Heero said sternly to Jacinda. "What's going on?"

Jacinda sighed as she tried to gather her composure.

"I'm…I'm fine." She said. "I just…got some dust in my face while I was cleaning."

"Hey now Jacinda, if something is wrong we want to help you!" Duo piped in. She looked up at his innocent face. "After all, you've done a lot for us."

At that moment Jacinda just wanted to wrap her arms around Duo. How could this boy so strong after all that had happened to him. How could still smile and find joy after all the tragedy. She looked at all the boys and realized, no she couldn't hide it anymore.

She turned to Siero.

"Siero, go take Bastian and Selwyn to Rasha's house; she's Hester's mother. Then do me a favor and check in with Dr. Ridge. He needs some assistance getting things in order when he goes to barter."

Siero was unsure he wanted to leave Jacinda's side.

"Please Siero." She pleaded. Then she turned to the pilots. "Boys, go on downstairs to the living room. There are some things I need to discuss with you, especially you Duo."

Duo's eyes shot up.

"Me?" He said. "What do you mean?"

Jacinda shook her head.

"Just go on downstairs and I will join you shortly."

With that the boys and Siero nervously left room. Jacinda meanwhile gathered the journal that was at her feet. Then approaching another drawer she pulled out a smaller item.

"I doubt he will forgive us." She whispered. "But I will do my best to explain our intentions."

* * *

The pilots nervously sat in the living room. Well, sat, paced, then sat down again. Jacinda was acting strangely and they didn't like it one bit.

"What do you think she meant when she said 'me'?" Duo asked. "It's driving me nuts!"

"Duo try to relax." Quatre said.

"I can't!" He said. "Why me!?"

Heero finally got annoyed. He grabbed Duo by the arm and pulled him down next to him.

"Then sit down, shut up, and calm yourself." He said. "She'll tell us!"

Duo just sighed pretending the feel of Heero's firm, but soft grip on his arm wasn't sending tremors to his heart.

Moments later Jacinda came walking quietly down the stairs. The boys turned and saw while she no longer had tears in her eyes, her face was tight and worn. She was holding a book and a small box in her hand. Staring at them momentarily she walked into the living room and took a seat in front of them.

"So what's this all about?" Wufei asked.

Jacinda sighed.

"A lot." She said. "A lot that I didn't even realize until just a few minutes ago that I thought was meaningless."

"So tell us already!" Duo nearly yelled. Jacinda could see the worried look in his violet eyes and decided no more stalling.

"As you guys know, I had said that in this village I would hope to give you peace of mind as well as body. You have all seen so much that you shouldn't have that I just wanted to give you all some time to really enjoy being who you are. For once you are not soldiers in a way, but you are also young men. Young men who should be doing what normal young men do like go to school, flirt with girls, play sports that sort of thing. I was hoping to give you that kind of peace you deserved."

"And you have Ms. Jacinda." Quatre answered. "You have given us so much that we are grateful for."

"No I haven't." She said. "Because there was one thing I didn't give you…honesty."

The pilots felt their throats tighten.

"Now, before I say this, I want you to know that I am no longer the person I once was. I am for peace just as much as you are and not the way OZ has displayed it."

She took a breath.

"A couple of years ago….I were a soldier….in the Alliance. I was an OZ."


	23. Jacinda's Past

For minutes no one could speak. Jacinda had already braced herself for an onslaught. She knew she deserved it for being keeping it a secret, possibly betraying their trust.

Finally someone spoke up.

"You…you're OZ?" Quatre tried to stammer.

"Was." Jacinda looked straight at them. "I was an OZ member. It was many years ago."

"What difference does that make?" Wufei asked sternly.

"A lot." Jacinda answered. "I told you before I support you and your plight against the Alliance for whatever reasons you may have and I still stand by that. I may have started an OZ, but I will never be a part of them again. Like you…I had my own reasons as to why I joined…and why I left."

"Tell us." Heero said not so subtly.

Jacinda nodded.

"When I was about your age, maybe a little younger, the Alliance was still fledgling and looking for volunteers. Their propaganda was everywhere and so strong there was hardly anyone who didn't want to be a part of it. I applied, went through their assessments and was brought in. Heh…my family was so proud."

She made a sad smile then continued.

"I was educated like I would be had I attended a regular high school, but I was educated like a soldier in an army would be like physical, mechanics, and weapons training. My skills in science and math were thought to be exceptional and I was asked to join the medical program. I not only learned how to care for soldiers who were injured or ill, but I was also part of medical experimentation."

Jacinda sighed.

"I guess you could say I was brainwashed. I thought everything we were doing was honestly for peace. I wasn't out on the field much, but I did receive high points in marksmanship and I did end up taking a few lives, lives that I regret taking today. I was told that they were just insurgents, meaningless rebels that were thwarting our plans for peace."

The pilots just watched her with wide eyes, still silent as can be.

"It was there that I met up with an old friend. He too had joined the Alliance around the same time I did, but we were in different areas. He spent more time in the military sector of OZ whereas I became more involved in the medical. He was a truly wonderful person."

"What is his name?" Trowa whispered.

Jacinda looked up at him with glassy eyes.

"Grannos." She said. "Cebastion Grannos."

"The one…your son…" Wufei said.

Jacinda nodded.

"Bastian's namesake." She said. "Cebastion and I had known each other from very early on. We were good friends as children and when we found each other again in the Alliance, it was like we were kids again. We didn't see each other much, but when we did…it was beautiful. Like the ugly war that was imminent wasn't there, it was just him and me. So of course, after awhile our friendship turned into something much deeper. We fell in love and that love made us even more determined to fight for peace. Cebastion of course was proud that I had wanted to become a doctor for the Alliance and was already moving on ahead. I received my nursing license just after I turned 18. He was had become quite the soldier and was often told he was on his way to commander."

Jacinda then looked over at Duo.

"Then came the day our lives would change forever."

* * *

_** A few years earlier **_

Inside the pristine white medical ward, twenty two year old Jacinda was busy staring into a microscope. It was a dead sample of the virus that had taken many lives on colony L2 a few years back. Jacinda wanted to look it over and research it for a medical paper she was to submit to the head of the hospital. She wanted to see if a vaccine could be produced so that in case of another epidemic lives, especially lives of children, could be saved. Finally taking her eye off the microscope she removed her glasses and rubbed her worn eyes.

Just then the double doors burst open and Jacinda looked up to see Cebastion grinning from ear to ear, his brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"Guess whose being deployed!" He exclaimed happily.

Jacinda smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I am stumped, give me a hint!" She said.

Cebastion pouted.

"I would if I had the time!" He said jogging over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I've been called to L2!"

"L2?" Jacinda asked. "Why there of all places?"

Cebastion shrugged.

"Just some dumb rebels decided that they wanted to throw tantrum. Nothing we can't handle. Child's play really!"

"Uh huh." Jacinda answered. "Well regardless please be careful! Because if you get hurt don't expect me to treat you."

"Aw and why not?" He asked.

"Cebastion, you whine and cry when you have a cold." She said. "And also your comrades like to take risks and dare each other. So help me if I find out that is what happened I will send Nurse Kraus to take care of you."

Cebastion shuddered.

"Oh dear God, Nurse Kraus!?" He yelled. "That woman still hasn't retired that old prune!"

"I hear she has quite the way with a needle and a sponge bath."

The man sighed.

"Alright Nurse Jacinda, I will heed your advice and be careful, but when I get back…"

He took Jacinda's hands and lifted her to her feet.

"I expect compensation."

Jacinda glared at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Like what?"

"Like, you and me, a picnic under the stars and the moonlight outside the compound?"

Jacinda smiled, but gave him a look.

"I promise I will even spring for a nicer meal then just mess hall food." He said. Trust me after a stay on L2 I think my stomach will probably need a little TLC."

"I suppose it would." Jacinda said with a laugh. "Alright Private Grannos, I will take you up on your offer. Just please, don't get hurt."

"I will." He said as kissed her lips. "I promise to come back to you in one piece and ready to have you in my lonely arms once again."

Jacinda shook her head as he kissed her once again.

"I'll be back soon!" He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jacinda answered and off he went.

* * *

_** Back to the present**_

"What Cebastion didn't anticipate was where the battle on L2 was going to take place and that it didn't involve just rebels…and…this is where it affects you Duo."

"What…" He answered.

"Cebastion was one of the men commanded to destroy the rebel base. And that base was at a church."

Duo looked at Jacinda in horror.

"No…"

She nodded.

"And that church was run by a priest who also headed an orphanage."

She looked at Duo right into his eyes.

"Father Maxwell's Orphanage."

And once again the room plunged into silence.


	24. OZ's True Form

It seemed like hours rather than minutes when Duo finally spoke.

"T-the orphanage." He stuttered. "He…they…"

Jacinda shook her head.

"He wouldn't know until the moment he stepped foot in front of it." She said. "He found out it was a church, but he just believed that no one else was in it except the rebels. He didn't know until he got to see for himself that there were hostages including the children and as much as tried, he couldn't stop the orders and it would torture him deeply."

* * *

_**The Past**_

Cebastion stared in amazement and horror as the house of worship erupted into flames as the bombs hit their targets. Deafening, terrified screams could be heard until they too were drowned in a sea of smoke and fire. He was unable to move or speak; he couldn't even tear his eyes away from the scene. He couldn't even feel sting on his cheek from when his superior officer hit him for questioning OZ's commands for bombing the church."

"Well, we got the order!" The commander would say. "Those rebels aren't moving, time to blow the place up!"

Cebastion heart jumped into his throat. Through his binoculars he had seen the children inside the orphanage huddled in a corner while the rebels paced around, their guns at their hips.

"Sir." He said. "Blow it up? But there are children inside!"

The commander shrugged.

"What choice do we have?" He said. "If those insurgents aren't budging, then we might as well do it for them."

"But sir, we should at least get the kids and the church members out of there, try to negotiate with the rebels and get them out!"

The commander and the soldiers around him snorted.

"Negotiate with the enemy for some L2 trash." He said. "We are doing them a favor."

Everyone but Cebastion laughed cruelly. It made his blood boil.

"I don't agree sir!" He said. "This is wrong!"

Immediately the hearty laughs immediately stopped and the faces became hard.

"Are you questioning me soldier." The hulking commander said approaching Cebastion.

Cebastion gulped a little but held his ground.

"I am Sir." He said. "Regardless of where they are from, there are still children and followers of God in that building. Just shooting grenades in there to get some rebels would not only be foolish, but it would be plain murder!"

**CRACK**

Cebastion didn't even realize till he was down on the ground that his commanding officer had given him a strong right hook.

"How dare you question my authority?!" He yelled. "You question my authority then you are questioning the Alliance and that is cause for treason!! Are you a traitor then Grannos; a lily livered traitor for some L2 street rats?!"

Cebastion spat some blood and stood up.

"I am not a traitor." He said. "But I don't like this plan. There must be another way to flush out those rebels without taking the lives of innocents!"

The commander sneered.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled. "Grannos, you will obey the orders of the Alliance or you will be arrested!!"

He smirked to make sure Cebastion was listening.

"I am sure that nurse of yours will not be happy to know that her lover was nothing but a coward and even worse a coward who will be tried and sentenced for treason!" He said. "Don't think we were born yesterday Grannos. We know about you and her."

"Ohh yeah that nurse!" Another soldier gaffed. I will be more than glad to provide her a shoulder to cry on….and a lot more!"

"Whew yeah Jacinda…what a piece of action I bet she is! You honestly want to lose her for some L2 garbage? What a loser! But hey maybe I'll have a chance with her then…hehe."

More soldiers voiced their opinions, but before Cebastion could respond, the commander stepped back in.

"ENOUGH!" He bellowed. "Everyone get to their positions including you Grannos! You will fire on command. Anyone who doesn't will answer to me! Is that understood!?"

"YES SIR!"

"NOW GO!"

The soldiers dispersed. Cebastion stood there while the commander turned his back, the glare in his eye said he meant business. If Cebastion disobeyed there was no telling what the Alliance would do, especially if was marked a traitor. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place unsure what to do.

And when the order would be called to bomb the orphanage, Cebastion could only look on in horror. He would aim his gun, but because there was such a flurry of smoke, he was able to keep his bullets from striking the orphanage. But that did not soothe his soul as the bombs and bullets of his comrades hit the orphanage dead on. Brick, wood and cement would crumble, fire would explode from the glass windows, and the screams of the innocent would fly with the wind. And all of this was done, as the Alliance stated, for the price of peace? But whose peace did they really mean?

A few hours later Cebastion would be ordered to investigate the rubble for survivors. While his comrades haphazardly walked through the mess of ash and corpses, Cebastion did all he could to keep himself from collapsing to his knees in grief and guilt. Finally, he was unable to continue and slipped out for some air. He walked a few feet away and lifted his head to the night cycled sky and inhaled.

It was the snapping and cracking of rubble underfoot that Cebastion opened his eyes and turned his head. There standing in the shadows he made out a small figure. Pretending not to notice Cebastion dropped his head and walked in small steps around like he was searching for something. He lifted his eyes to see a child, a boy, not much older than 10 or 11 standing in the shadows. He was wearing a shoddy shirt, shorts, and shoes, with a small crucifix around his neck. He had deep purple eyes and chestnut brown hair tied into a long braid in the back. Cebastion could hear his sniffles, could make out the steady river of tears streaming down his face, and the tight fist that shook quickly. Cebastion felt his guilt grow a hundred fold.

_'He must have been a part of the church.'_ Cebastion thought to himself_. 'He looks like one of the orphans. God, what have we done? What have I done?'_

Cebastion continued to pace around, but didn't take his eyes off of the boy.

_'I'm so sorry kid._' He thought to himself_. 'I should have done more to stop this. You didn't deserve this. You may be from L2, but you aren't trash. You and those in that church, you had nothing to do with this.'_

Suddenly he heard the voices of his fellow soldiers leaving the church and that caused the boy to scurry away. Cebastion wanted to chase after him, but knew he would be giving the boy a death wish if he had. Still when he would be back on his ship headed back to Earth, the image of the boy would be haunting him.

* * *

_**The Present**_

Jacinda stared at Duo who was trying very hard to keep his emotions in check. He was quiet, his head was down and Jacinda could see he was shaking slightly. But she knew she had to continue.

"Cebastion." She said. "Cebastion was never the same after that. When he got back, he just escaped into his bunk. He would hardly eat and when he did he would just vomit it back up. He had screaming nightmares and would have to be sedated heavily just to get a few hours rest. It came to the point where we had to admit him into a ward in the army hospital and give him intravenous fluids to keep his organs from failing. We even put him on suicide watch when we saw him eyeing a pair of surgical scissors that had been left behind. The commander just said Cebastion had probably come down with a nasty virus on L2 and that it was messing with him body and mind."

She sighed.

"It would be weeks before he recovered enough to tell me what happened, but I already knew. And when I did, my views on the Alliance had changed along with Cebastion's. Murdering innocent children just to flush our some rebels was not a message of peace in my book. It also became apparent that the Alliance was nothing more than just a bunch of high class mechanical savages. I had gotten a letter not long after I heard about the L2 incident. It was a death notice. My parents had been victims of a battle between another rebel group and the Alliance. Little did I know that it wasn't a case of friendly fire, but actually that my parents were with the rebels."

"Your family was against the Alliance?" Trowa interrupted. "But you said they were proud of you for joining?"

Jacinda nodded.

"In the beginning they were until OZ's true form came out. Just after the death notice, I received a letter from a friend of my parents stating that they had heard about the L2 battle as well as battles of similar natures occurring on the colonies and they realized the Alliance had pretty much been lying the whole time. They said my parents understood and were still proud of me and loved me even if I wanted to continue in the Alliance, but they couldn't take it anymore and wanted to stop them. OZ overtook my city days after L2 and my parents were killed. Of course OZ had tried to cover it up, but thankfully that family friend had the courage to tell me the truth. Cebastion's family would also be victims of the Alliance, but he wouldn't find out until after he recovered. By then we knew, we had been tricked and we weren't in an organization fighting for peace, but an organization fighting for universal dominance through violence and terror. We had to get out."

"So you both left?" Wufei asked. "Was that even possible?"

Jacinda shook her head.

"It wasn't." She said. "And he and I would end up paying…with our own lives."


	25. Escape

The pilots stared at Jacinda with questioning eyes, even Duo whose face was grim and tight.

"Cebastion and I knew we had no choice but to leave." She said. "But we also knew that there was a lot at stake. There was no leaving the Alliance unless it was through death. But we also knew that no matter how we would be able to leave, we would leave together, and also when we left that he and I completed our own personal mission before settling our lives."

* * *

_**The Past**_

Jacinda and Cebastion (who had now physically recovered) took an evening stroll outside the compound. They held each other's hands tightly as the need for comfort was imminent. This was not one of their romantic walks under the stars; it was their way of planning in disguise.

"I am being deployed again." Cebastion said tiredly.

"But you just recovered!" Jacinda argued. "I would think they would at least have you still on base for awhile after all you went through."

Cebastion shook his head.

"We are being ordered to guard a smaller base on L4. I shouldn't be gone longer than a week or so."

Jacinda sighed.

"Maybe you can use that to escape." She said. "And when you get settled you can contact me. I am sure there are places on L4 you can find refuge."

Cebastion shook his head.

"I am not leaving without you Jacinda." He said. "I'll do this mission, come back, and then you and I will escape. I heard about a medical shipment being deployed to L2 in a few weeks. Can you find a way to go with it?"

Jacinda nodded.

"I am sure I can." She said. "We are supposed to be delivering medical supplies to a hospital that is being reconstructed. I can say I want to check on the patients there."

Even though that's lot of garbage." He said. "We both know that the medicine is going to some head honcho who has a little cold or wants to privately sell the supplies for profit."

Jacinda agreed.

"I know."

She looked at him.

"So I am assuming you are going to hide in one of the large cargo boxes."

Cebastion nodded.

"Then you and I will sneak out in the middle of the night. Make it look like a lovers rendezvous but then I will set off a bomb, make it look like you and I were attacked, and basically fake our own deaths. We'll have to go into hiding for awhile until we know for sure it is safe. It's L2 so we may have to scrounge for awhile. I do have some money."

Jacinda nodded.

"My inheritance from my parents is still on Earth." She said. "I can find hack into the system and get it. But why are we going to L2. Wouldn't L4 or L1 be better for us to live on? Medical shipments are going to those colonies all the time."

They walked for a bit until Cebastion finally worked up the nerve to tell her.

"Jacinda?" He said. "What if I told you that there is another reason I want us to use L2 as our starting point?"

Jacinda shrugged.

"Which is?" She asked.

Cebastion scratched the back of his head.

"You remember that boy I told you I saw on L2, after…the bombing?"

"Yes." She answered.

Cebastion sighed.

"Well, to be honest…I want us to find him."

Jacinda stopped.

"What?" She whispered.

Cebastion turned to her and took her hands.

"Look Jacinda." He said. "I took that boy's home from him and even worse his family. I want to find him, apologize to him! I owe him that much!"

"But you didn't fire at the orphanage Cebastion." Jacinda said.

"But I did nothing to stop it!"

"You keep blaming yourself." She said. "You tried to get the commander to change the order, but there was nothing you could do."

He shook his head.

"Yes I could have." He said. "And we can argue this until the cows come home, but regardless Jacinda I want us to find him. Hell, if we have the chance, let's take him with us!"

Jacinda gasped.

"Are you serious!?" She said. "Cebastion, the odds of us finding him are slim to none and if we do, who says he'll want to go with us! I understand your intent, what do you think we can do for him if we are on the run!"

Cebastion sighed.

"Jacinda, I want to give him a home." He said. "He may only be 10 or 11 years younger than us, but we can provide for him like a parent may. I am willing to search all of the colonies if we have to in order to find him. I just want to give him something he deserves after he lost so much."

Jacinda took her hand and caressed Cebastion's cheek.

"Cebastion." She said. "It's a big responsibility. And it's not just providing we are talking about here, its caring for and loving him as any parent would. Can we do that if we are on the run from OZ?"

Cebastion chuckled.

"Jacinda you one of the most loving people out there." He said. "I'm surprised you would even doubt yourself being able to love a kid. You would make a wonderful mother."

Jacinda smiled.

"And you would make a great father." She said. "The way you talk about this boy, you make it sound like he's your own."

"I want him to be ours Jacinda." He said. "But that's up to him. He has every right to refuse our help in the end. But I want the option to be open to him and for him to know how truly sorry I am. I want him to know that there are two people who want to give him a home. After what I did, it's probably the least I can do."

Jacinda placed her forehead on Cebastion's.

"You are very hard to say no to Cebastion Grannos." She said. "Alright, let's go find him."

Cebastion grinned and gathered Jacinda in his arms.

"Really?" He asked. "You are not just saying this."

"Hehe..yes..of course!" She said. "I want us to help him too. And if decides to be with us, all the better. I just hope we can help him."

"We can." He said. "I know we can!"

Jacinda smiled.

"You know before you and I go any further with our plan there is one more thing I want us to do!" He said.

"What's that?" Jacinda asked.

Cebastion got down on his knee and removed a ring from his pocket.

"Jacinda Epione, will you marry me?"

Jacinda gasped.

"Cebastion?"

He smiled.

"Hey if we are going to do everything that's illegal, might as well try for something that is legal! Besides, if we want to give this boy a family, we should do it right! And aside from all of that, Jacinda, I have loved you since we were kids. I have wanted to marry you for years! It's not just some idea I came up with because of what happened on L2. I really honestly want you to be my wife, now more than ever!! I can't see my life without you."

"Oh my God." Jacinda said. "You are crazy."

"I'm hoping that's a yes."

Jacinda giggled.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" She said happily.

Cebastion laughed and once again pulled Jacinda into his arms for a sweet kiss. Then he took the ring and put it on her finger.

"Now I'm sorry to say it is just some copper I fashioned into a ring." He said. "I wanted to get you a real one, but we need to save the money when we are on the run. I promise I will give you a real diamond when it's safe. Once we know OZ has forgotten about us, we'll go out and find a priest and make it official. Then we'll find the boy and when we do I promise we will have a proper wedding, maybe with the boy as my best man! I know it's not exactly a woman's dream wedding plan, but I promise we will have one later on! I really truly promise!"

Jacinda smiled.

"I hope so." She said. "And I love your plan. It's perfect and I love you very much Cebastion Grannos."

Cebastion laughed and held his now fiancée; their hopes for the future quite bright in their minds.

* * *

_** The Present**_

Jacinda was holding the ring that Cebastion had given her. Even though it had been hidden for many years it still remained it shine as the pilots stared at it.

"A few days later Cebastion was shipped off to L4." She said. "But he would never come back. I would find out that it was a trap. Some officers had caught some plans he had written up and decided to take matters into their own hands. Of course once again it was under the impression it was friendly fire or ambush attack, but no it wasn't. I had found out there was no attack on L4. The officers had decided to execute him, that imprisonment was too good for a traitor of the Alliance. It was a message they wanted to send out to any officers thinking the same sort of thoughts, including me. They thought with Cebastion being gone I wouldn't even think about leaving the Alliance had I been a part of this plan. They didn't want to execute a woman who might have just been under the influence of a lover's spell."

"But you didn't listen?" Heero asked. "You still left?"

Jacinda nodded as she looked at Duo He still didn't look up as his mind was reeling from the information Jacinda had given him about her and Cebastion's hope to find him and take care of him.

"In my grief, I too then developed my own secret plan for escaping the Alliance. I pretended that I fell for the trick that it was rebels that killed my lover and wanted to avenge him. I left the medical unit and honed my military skills wanting to be put back on the field. At first they shunned me from going into any battle. They didn't think even with my skills I would be a powerful asset. So, I used another tool only a woman could pull off…herself."

An inaudiable gulp was heard in the room.

"Let me put it to you this way." She said. "As you could see it didn't take too much for me to pull off "Michelle Fredan" when OZ came to the village right?"

The pilots nodded.

"So I used the same technique on a high ranking official and it worked. It's not something I am proud of to this day, but I had to do what I had to do in order to get out. I felt filthy sharing a bed with a man who I thought was lower than a snake, but I was able to manipulate him into letting me onto the field during a battle on L3. I of course wasn't allowed onto the field until after the battle was over with, but that worked to my advantage. I was sent to look for wounded. I took a jeep and rode out of sight of the encampment. Once I knew I was safe I got to work using materials I had when I worked in the hospital. I was able to fashion a dummy that would be in place of my own body. After placing my dog tags around it, I buried a hole in the ground and unpinned a grenade. Then I ran as fast as I could. Within moments the jeep exploded. I watched from afar when the soldiers came over. With my dog tags, and the remains that I had made to replicate what would be charred flesh and bone, it gave OZ the impression that my jeep had hit a landmine or I was ambushed by a rebel. Either way, it did the trick. I was written up as deceased in OZ's records."

"Dear Allah…" Quatre whispered.

"What did you do to survive?" Wufei asked.

"I lived off the land." She said. "I lived off of the colonies for about year until I hitched a ride back to Earth using fake ID. I was able to hack into a computer and get my inheritance, which I used sparingly while I was in hiding. It was here I met Dr. Ridge and a few refugees, one of them who taught me how to be a mid-wife. I didn't disguise my real identity. I didn't have to; all that mattered was that everyone was safe from OZ. We ended moving from time to time as battles became more and more commonplace and it was then we stumbled upon what appeared to be a very old, deserted village. We figured it had been abandoned because so many were seeking the industrialized promises of the Alliance. So we brought it back to life. I don't consider myself the so called leader of Cache Du Monde, but for some reason everyone else does. Ridge says it was because I had taken such care of the refugees and took such care of having the village reconstructed. And it was here that I became Bastian's mother…and well the rest is history."

Jacinda smiled a little, but found she wasn't receiving the same from the pilots. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Finally Duo spoke up.

"So that's it huh?" He snorted. Jacinda lifted her head.

"Cebastion wanted so much to find you Duo as did I. But when he died I didn't even think I would get this far."

"So what you think telling me this little love story of yours is going to make things all better!" He yelled as he stood up.

Jacinda shook her head.

"No, not at all." She said. "But I wanted you to understand why I had kept that secret from you, from all of you and why now for some reason Duo, I had the chance to meet you and the remarkable young man you are. I can see why Cebastion took such a liking to you."

"Well excuse me for not giving a damn!" He said. "As I recall he didn't do a thing to stop OZ from attacking the orphanage! He let them kill the closest thing to parents I knew!! And just because he felt some guilt over it means that everything is okay!? Well you got another thing coming lady!"

"Duo?" Quatre said soothingly. "He had no choice."

"Yes he did!" Duo yelled and suddenly Jacinda could see the faintest sparkle of tears in the corners of his eyes. "He was just too scared and too selfish to do so!"

He then turned to Jacinda.

"And you!" He yelled. "How the hell could you lie like that!? Making us believe you were some nice nurse when in truth you were just like OZ! A liar and a coward!"

Jacinda frowned.

"Duo sweetheart." She said trying to reach for his hand, but he pulled away quickly!

"No!" He said. "Don't touch me! I can't believe I fell for such a stupid act! And now you want me to pretend that because you and your boyfriend wanted to make it up to me by playing mommy and daddy that it makes things just disappear!? That Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, and the kids…their deaths just vanished because you guys decided to play hero!?"

"Maxwell please calm down." Wufei urged, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Duo." Jacinda said. "Cebastion and I would never want you to think that way. We would love you as much as any parents would and would want to know about Father Maxwell and Sister Helen! We would want to cherish their memory with you!"

"Damn you!" He screamed with the tears now flowing down his cheeks. "You could never love me like Sister Helen and Father Maxwell!! They weren't like you! They weren't a part of OZ!! They never murdered or lied to anybody! They were just a priest and a nun who wanted to take care of street trash like me!"

"You're not street trash, Duo." Jacinda said. "You are far from it. You are the sweet boy Cebastion had depicted you. It's all here in this…his journal. I was able to find it before OZ raided his bunk and threw out his belongings. Read it and you'll see how special he thought you were."

She handed the worn book to Duo.

"Shut up!" He yelled slapping it from her hand. "No more of your lies! I am fixing Deathscythe and getting the hell out of here! I never ever I want to see you or your damn village again for as long as I live! I HATE YOU!!"

With that Duo covered his eyes to prevent anyone from seeing more of his tears and ran quickly out of the house. Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa would be at his heels while Jacinda trying to stifle her own cries went quickly up to her room. Heero meanwhile stood alone in the living room for a moment. Spotting the journal on the floor he picked it up and put it in his deep shorts pocket. Then he too went after Duo.


	26. Aftermath

_And once again...apologies for the lateness....school and a second job took up alot of my time!!! I am also in the process of another transition, but I keep trying. I know I bad fanfic author!! But I try. Please bear with me!! Love you lots!!_

_-Jennifer K._

* * *

"Duo please wait!"

"Leave me alone Quatre, I don't want to hear it!"

"Don't be so harsh Duo and slow the hell down!"

"Lay off 'Tro!!"

Duo ran through the woods with his comrades trailing right behind him. Finally after a couple of minutes Duo began to slow down emotionally and physically worn. The four other pilots caught up and Quatre approached him.

"Duo…"

"How could she think that I would forget about everything!"

"She didn't." Wufei said. "She just wanted you to know that they were truly sorry about what happened and wanted to make it right."

Duo snarled.

"Well she can't!"

Heero just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Jacinda just wanted you to know the truth." He said. "She didn't expect the boy in her lover's journal to just walk into her village. It is quite a rare coincidence."

"And I am sure Jacinda and Cebastion would have tried to find you had he not been killed." Quatre pleaded. "She probably would have looked for you herself had she not been running for her own life."

"Who said anything about trying to find me!?" Duo yelled. "Forget that, he..he could have stopped OZ from bombing the church!! If he had just let OZ arrest him!"

Heero sighed.

"Maxwell, you know very well even if Cebastion Grannos had let OZ arrest him, they would still bomb the orphanage. He would just be one less soldier at that battlefield, it wouldn't stop the battle entirely…and you know that."

Duo was still angry even though his friends tried to pound the voice of reason into his head.

"Just…just leave me alone!" Duo yelled. "I am going to repair Deathscythe and get out of here as fast as I can. You guys do what you want!"

And off Duo went. Quatre tried to run after him, but Trowa gently grabbed his arm.

"Better just let him be." He said. "It's a lot for him to absorb."

Quatre nodded.

"Maybe we should check on Jacinda?" He said.

"Think we can trust her?" Wufei asked. "I don't know if I can after her story. She should have told us the truth from the beginning."

Quatre sighed.

"I honestly believe Jacinda when she says she is no longer part of OZ." He said. "And let's face it, I can understand why she didn't want to tell us…in retrospect it wasn't any of our business anyway."

"But we told her a lot about us." Trowa pointed out.

"That we wanted to." Quatre said. "She didn't force it out of us. After all she doesn't know how or why we have the Mobile Suits. She just knows that we are against OZ."

"I dunno." Wufei said. "What do you think Yuy?"

Heero just shrugged.

"I think she is who she says she is." He said. "She's a village nurse who used to be a part of OZ until she escaped. We have watched her closely, she has shown no sign of being otherwise and we would know."

"Exactly." Quatre said. "We would know by now if Jacinda wasn't who she says she is."

Wufei sighed.

"I just hope we are right about this."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Jacinda?"

Siero walked into the kitchen where a red eyed Jacinda was busy cooking an early dinner.

"Hey Siero." She whispered. "Bastian having fun with Hester?"

"Yeah, Rasha invited him to stay over for dinner. She doesn't mind taking care of the dog for a bit either. Ridge and I also finished some lists."

He looked at her.

"I take it didn't go well?"

"It went as it was to be expected." She said. "Duo was upset and had every right to be. How the other boys feel I don't know. Probably are angry and I deserve it."

Siero sighed.

"No you don't Jacinda." He said. "You did what you had to do to protect not only them but yourself."

"Yeah well, whatever." Jacinda said putting the lid down on a pot a bit harshly. "Mission accomplished."

Siero walked over to her.

"You look exhausted, why aren't you lying down or something?"

Jacinda shook her head.

"I still have a responsibility to those boys." She said. "Regardless how they feel about me, I am still responsible for their welfare. Even if I have to leave meals on the doorstep because they don't even want to see me I'll do it."

"You don't have to do that Jacinda." A voice interrupted. Siero and her turned to see Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero in the doorway.

"Boys." She whispered. "I…I was just making dinner."

"We will still stay with you Ms. Jacinda." Quatre answered. "We believe you in your sincerity."

"Although we wished you would have told us sooner." Wufei said.

Jacinda nodded and motioned for them to sit down at the table.

"I know." She said. "I just…didn't think it would have mattered. OZ was a part of my life I wish I could erase with the exception of Cebastion and now Duo. And I didn't want you guys to feel like you weren't safe being here because you are. No one here including myself is working for OZ. We are just a village, nothing more."

"We understand." Quatre said.

Jacinda looked and saw that one pilot was, not surprisingly, missing.

"How is Duo?" She asked. "Is he alright?"

"He's pretty surprised by everything." Quatre said.

Jacinda shook her head.

"You don't have to sugar coat it honey." She said. "I know he's royally pissed off at me."

"That's one way to put it." Wufei murmured.

"He has every right to be." Jacinda said. "But it is true what I said. Had Cebastion and I had gone through with our plan, we would have looked for him and if we found him, we would want him to go with us. I wasn't agreeing to it to appease Cebastion. I felt in my heart how special he was. And now I have seen it first hand with him…and with all of you."

Heero crossed his arms.

"You say that now, but why didn't you look for Duo while you were hiding? You were by yourself and you said you lived off the colonies until coming back to Earth. Weren't you on L2 at all?"

Jacinda sighed.

"Briefly." She said. "I did visit the orphanage site to pay my respects and apologies. I did ask around L2 about a small boy with a braid, but no one really knew. Those that did just said he just disappeared or probably died and of course there were those who wouldn't answer my question without some sort of payment. I was also wary because there were some OZ members lurking on the colony and I had to keep my distant."

"So you did try to find Duo?" Quatre said with a hopeful voice.

Jacinda nodded.

"With OZ growing in numbers so quickly my search for Duo lessened because I was trying to keep myself safe. If OZ found out that a woman was asking a bunch of questions on a colony they might try and find me. Even with fake I.D. there was always the possibility of my cover being blown. It wasn't until after the year passed and I was back on Earth did I use my real identity around others again and that is really only in this village and you guys."

"He's angrier that your lover didn't try to stop the orphanage bombing." Heero said.

Jacinda frowned.

"Cebastion wanted to help the hostages, but he was in a tough situation. Even if he had, OZ wouldn't have stopped."

"Try telling that to Maxwell." Trowa said. "We tried explaining it to him, but he wouldn't listen."

"He's hurting right now." Jacinda said. "I brought up a painful piece of his life and to say that someone wanted to stop it, but couldn't just made it harder."

"That's why we left him alone." Quatre answered.

"Probably a good idea for now." Jacinda said. "I'll leave a plate for him and the front door opened. Hopefully he will come back."

The other boys couldn't answer that one.

* * *

It was a somber night. Bastion was brought home a few hours later and immediately Jacinda had to pretend she was in a much brighter mood to make sure her son didn't notice. The pilots too also kept up the façade and they all lied saying that Duo had gone out to do some work.

By the time Bastian had put to bed and the pilots too were ready to sleep it was apparent that Duo was not coming back. Everyone figured he would sleep in Deathsycthe.

"We should probably get Duo a blanket and a pillow." Quatre said as he looked at Duo's empty bed.

"He probably has one in his Gundam." Wufei answered as he got into bed.

"Think he got his dinner?"

"What happened tonight might be one of few experiences that cause Duo to lose his appetite." Trowa answered. "I know how worried you are Quatre, but you know Duo can take care of himself, just get some rest."

Quatre sighed. It was the best decision even if he didn't like it. He got into bed and soon the room plunged into darkness

* * *

Even in the dark of the night a myriad of stars glittered the night sky. The moon was full, bright and illuminated the beauty of the forest. Atop his black Deathsycthe, Duo sat just staring at the sky.

'Why didn't he help.' The same question kept plaguing his mind. He did do some work on Scythe, but while his physical energy grew thin, his mental did not so sleep eluded him.

'Why am I still here?' Duo thought sadly. 'Sister, Father, the kids, Solo, they are all gone and all they did was care about me. Why is it always the people that mean the world to me?'

The thought of his hard life combined with the new realization about Jacinda caused Duo's shield of armor to crumble as tears began running down his face.

For a few moments all that could be heard was the sounds of cicadas, crickets and Duo's barely audible sobs. Suddenly, the sound of cracking twigs alerted Duo and he looked up to see a familiar figure approach.

"I brought you the dinner plate Jacinda made for you. Don't expect me to do it again. I am not your servant."

All Duo could do was gasp.

"Heero…"


	27. Why are You Here?

Duo just stared as Heero hopped onto Deathsycthe and approached him. His breath hitched as the moon shined down on Heero making the seemingly cold young boy look more angelic.

"He's been crying." Heero thought.

But, Heero just grunted and shoved the plate at him.

"Eat it." He said.

Duo wanted to say he was not hungry, but his motto, "I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie", invaded his brain. The boy took the plastic wrapped plate and sat down.

"Jacinda made some sort of concoction called 'Sloppy Joes'." Heero said. "I think she had you in mind because it is certainly not what the rest of us have ever ingested before tonight. It's probably cold now though."

"It's one of my favorites." Duo whispered as he looked at the plate.

"There's more if you come back to the house." Heero said taking a seat next to Duo. "Jacinda made a whole pot of the mess."

Duo sighed even though is stomach was growling.

"I can't right now." He said.

"Why not?"

"I…I just can't."

Heero again just grunted.

"I would think you would be happy. All you ever talk about is how wrong it was for OZ to blow up the place you called home. Well, someone is trying to pay you restitution for it."

"Restitution my ass!" Duo snarled. "Just because her boyfriend felt guilty about his job. He should have known that when he joined the damn Alliance!"

"Jacinda said they did not know."

Duo turned to Heero angrily.

"And you of all people believe that!?" He practically yelled. "Mr. I'm Going to Kill You Heero Yuy!? You actually sound like you care!"

Heero shrugged.

"My feelings aren't of concern here." He said. "Everyone, especially Jacinda is worried about you."

Duo laughed hautily.

"Everyone huh?" He said. "Even you?"

The question itself brought a slight blush to Heero's face. He honestly did not think of that. Although, honestly, he did not even know why he was out there in the first place.

"Again, none of my concern." Heero answered.

"Then why are you even here!" Duo asked. "Shouldn't you be sleeping so you can get up at dawn to fix Wing and probably leave without us, like you always do!? Face it Heero, the only person you give a damn about is yourself and Relena!! Everyone else is just another casualty or distraction in your eyes!"

Heero sighed.

"I have told you before countless times that Relena does not matter to me and that in fact I'd wish she's stop interfering during missions. She is only putting herself into more danger, but she refuses to listen!"

Duo growled.

"You still don't see it do you! It's because she likes you! And I mean LIKES you! She is willing to put herself in danger so she doesn't lose you! She'd rather die to make sure you live! It's called LOVE Heero! She is so in love with you that even a dummy like me can see it!"

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"But didn't you do the same thing when we first met?" He asked. "You shot me, yet you rescued me from the medical unit then brought me back to the sweeper ship where you let me repair Wing. You didn't have to offer me your shelter or food or tools, yet you did when you knew perfectly well what I was capable of."

Now it was Duo's turn to blush.

"Take it as an apology for shooting you I guess."

"You keep changing the topic."

"Let's keep it that way."

"You're being childish."

"So, aren't we still children?"

"Maybe you still are."

"Get lost Yuy!!"

Silence fell.

"Why are you even talking to me anyway?" Duo whispered. "Like I said, I didn't think anyone mattered to you."

Heero sighed.

"I…I couldn't fall asleep." He said turning to Duo. "When I went outside I saw the plate Jacinda had made for you still out on the step, so I thought I might as well bring it to you. You get…clumsy…when you are hungry. Like it or not, the rest of us have our Gundams to fix after all and last thing we all need is you throwing tantrums."

Duo glared and Heero realized he had said the wrong thing.

"Well if that is all, you accomplished your mission, now go away! Don't worry I'll eat this and whatever Jacinda made because knowing Quatre he'll be bringing it to me anyway, so I promise not to bother you and the rest of the Great Ones! Hell, I promise that I'll fix 'Scythe first and leave before the rest of you if I am such a pest then! I have missions too ya know!"

Duo's eyes were fiery and Heero couldn't help but gulp at the sight. He knew he had upset Duo and felt bad about it, but it made him more powerful, an allure that Heero was feeling drawn to. He shook his head and tried to refocus.

"That was the wrong thing to say." Heero whispered. I apologize."

Duo's face softened. An apology? From Heero?

"I really meant that you should eat so you can retain your energy for repairing your suit." Heero continued. "You do get upset when you can't concentrate and with everything that has already happened to you the last thing you need is to lose your focus seeing how much Deathscythe means to you."

Duo smiled a little as he rubbed the cool metal under his hand.

"Apology accepted. He said."

The two once again were silent as they stared up into the sky stealing glances at each other and finding one another slightly enraptured by how handsome the other looked in the moonlight. Finally, Heero spoke up.

"Do you really think Relena is in love with me?" He asked.

Duo snorted.

"Hell yeah buddy!" He said. "I can't believe it is not obvious to you."

Heero shrugged.

"I actually thought you liked her." He said. "You call her 'pretty lady' now and then."

Duo laughed.

"Well yeah, the girl is a knockout, no doubt about that!" He said. "But nah, she ain't my type!"

Heero gulped lightly.

"What is your…'type'" He asked.

Duo shrugged.

"Well, looks are one thing…but I don't like them all dainty and all that stuff. They shouldn't mind getting their hands dirty cuz I like working on mechanics and I mean I am one hell of a cheap date, so they can't expect much from me. I can't buy them no fancy dinner or gifts and stuff! I AM a sweeper after all! My type would be part best pal, part…more."

"Oh." Heero could muster. "Have you had a lot of them?"

"ME!?" Duo barked. "Are you kidding…I've….umm…no."

"Really? The girls at the schools we hide at always seem to follow you around."

"Uh, are you blind Yuy?" He said. "You aren't exactly Mr. Unpopular, you have your own fan club, especially with Relena right behind you. Haven't you scored with anyone of them?"

"Scored?"

"You know…gone out on dates…made out…got to second base…or hell a homerun!?"

"You mean sex?"

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah to put it all formal."

"Since we are being all honest with each other." Heero said with a beet red face. "I might as well be honest with you…no…I haven't had any type of relationship."

Duo laughed.

"Relena really must be vying for first place then!"

"Why do you keep mentioning her?"

"Because you like her don't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"The way you are around her?"

"I find myself protecting her from harm constantly." He said.

"Yeah but you don't do that with everyone."

"Everyone is not a Peacecraft and even so, Relena has a tendency to put herself into those situations. I have no choice in the matter sometimes."

Heero sighed.

"If I had to categorize Relena, I would put her as an acquaintance, maybe a friend, but…I don't have any feelings for her other than that. Even if I did, what good would it do? Defeating OZ and Treize…none of us even know if we are ever going to come out of it alive. Love, there is no place for it in this war."

Duo couldn't respond.

"But you have a chance for something Duo." Heero said. "You have a chance to find out about two people who actually wanted to take care of you and love you. Maybe you wouldn't be in this situation now had circumstances changed and Cebastion and Jacinda were able to find you. Maybe you would a family again."

Duo's face hardened.

"Well, I still can't forgive her. I can't even look at her, not now anyway. My brain is such a mess right now. All I can see is the orphanage again, the life that I had, before OZ had burned it to the ground. And when I think of Cebastion still…in that crowd and Jacinda being an OZ doctor! Dammit!!"

Heero sighed, now feeling weary.

"Well, just…try to think about it. I'm heading back. Try to get some sort of rest and eat!"

Duo grinned.

"Last thing you need is a cranky Duo huh?"

Heero smiled just a bit as he stood up.

"Very much so."

"Alright."

This time Heero jumped off the Gundam was about to head back to Jacinda's when…

"Hey Heero!"

Heero turned to see Duo jump off his Gundam and jog towards him. When they were face to face, Duo scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, ya, do you think that maybe…tomorrow…you could come see me again?"

Heero looked puzzled.

"I already am coming tomorrow or rather today, I have to fix Wing after all."

Duo shook his head.

"No I mean, maybe just you when everyone goes to sleep? Like sitting and talking like we just were? I still need sometime to clear my head about Jacinda and all, so don't expect me at the house for awhile if at all. But I really feel a bit better just…shootin the breeze with you."

Heero crossed his arms, but on the inside his heart was pounding.

"Well, I guess so. If I am not too tired."

"Yeah, yeah sure, no problem! I mean if you get really tired don't worry about it, but hey if you want to it'll be cool!"

Poor Duo realized he was rambling.

"Aw hell." He said and the next thing Heero knew Duo had wrapped his arms around him.

Heero froze as his senses kicked into high gear. Duo's scent, the sound of his heart, the feel of his lithe body against his, it was nearly all too much for him at once.

"Thanks Heero." He said.

All too soon, Duo released Heero. He was also feeling dizzy from the overload that was having Heero in his arms. Just like Heero, Duo also felt the rush of senses going through him like how Heero smelled, the feel of his strong shoulders, the messy brown hair tickling his cheek. Duo felt as if he was on fire yet he was shivering at the same time as if he had a fever.

The two looked at each other for a moment then Duo couldn't help himself once again. He placed a swift kiss on Heero's cheek.

"Night Heero." He said before either one of them could comprehend what just happened. He slapped Heero on the back and then scampered back to Deathscythe as Heero quickly turned on his heel and headed back to the house.

It would be sometime before either one of them got some sleep.


	28. Childish Notions

While Heero was heading back to the house, Jacinda, unable to sleep, was standing by her bedroom window.

_"I don't blame him if he can't forgive me." She thought sadly. "I just wanted him to know the truth."_

Her eye caught a movement in the moonlight and she held her breath, one out of alertness in case it was a stranger or OZ, and another out of hope that Duo had decided to come back. However, when the figure appeared closer, she raised her eyebrows.

_"Heero?"_ She thought as the boy quietly snuck back into the house. _"Did he go out to see Duo?"_

She heard the faintest sound of footsteps come up the stairs and then quietly retreat into the pilots room. Against her better judgement she decided not to interrogate him.

_"If Heero is out there with Duo, maybe it's better that way." He needs a true friend right now and with all of Heero's toughness, I know he cares. They both care about each other, no mask either one puts on can fool me."_

Jacinda sighed and retreated to her bed, though it would still be difficult for her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning the pilots came downstairs just as Jacinda finished breakfast. Bastian was at their heels of course.

"Where's Duo?" The boy asked curiously. "He always eat breakfast with me."

Jacinda bit her lip while everyone else paused unsure what to say.

"Well baby, he…umm…he…"

"He had to leave very early this morning to do some more work." Quatre answered. "Duo is having a tough time with a project and he is trying really hard to fix it. It may take him a few days that's all. It's just important he gets it done soon."

Bastian looked at Quatre and shrugged his shoulders.

"'Kay." He answered then dug in to his meal.

Jacinda mouthed a thank you to the Arab boy. Quatre smiled and began to eat his own meal.

After breakfast was done the boys were ready to head out to do their repairs for the day, just before they left Jacinda stopped Heero.

"Here, take this to him." She said handing Heero a small bundle. "It's some breakfast I left for him as well as a lunch. If he still refuses to see me then I will leave him some dinner out for him like I did last night."

Heero grunted.

"Why don't you just give it to him yourself?" He asked.

Jacinda sighed.

"It's too soon sweetheart." She said. "I want to give him as much time as he needs to collect his thoughts. But please, let him know that if he wants to talk just come back no matter how angry or upset he may be. Regardless of how he feels about me, I still promise to be there for him and all of you as well, no matter what."

Heero said nothing, but just turned on his heel and left.

* * *

By the time they pulled up, the pilots could already see Duo hard at work.

"Stupid wires, connect already!" He yelled angrily. "AAAHHH YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Morning to you too Duo!" Trowa yelled. Duo stopped to looked down and see the rest of the pilots staring up at him.

"Yeah, yeah it would be a good morning if these stupid wires weren't so fried!"

"Did you sleep alright?" Quatre yelled. "We were worried about you."

"Well quit your worrying and get to fixing Sandrock or else I am going to pull a Heero and leave you all behind once Deathscythe is done."

Wufei growled.

"Maxwell, stop being so rude!" He yelled. "You're acting like a brat!"

"Takes one to know one!"

Wufei's face turned red.

"Why you!"

"Just let him be Wufei." Trowa said. "No use in arguing with him right now."

Wufei just hmphed and hobbled over to Shenlong along with Quatre and Trowa (with Selwyn tagging along behind him) who went over to their Gundams. Heero looked up at Deathscythe for a moment, put the food bundle close enough so that Duo could see it, then headed over to Wing.

It was already past high noon when they broke for lunch. Well they being Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero. Duo still hadn't come down from his Gundam.

"Duo please come and eat with us." Quatre pleaded. "We promise we won't talk about what happened yesterday."

When they didn't get an answer, Heero walked over to where he had put the food bundle and saw that it was gone. He figured Duo had grabbed it when no one was looking and decided to eat inside Deathsycthe.

"He is being a complete ass!" Wufei snarled as they sat underneath a tree. "Moreso than usual."

"Sometimes people want to be alone when they are confused and angry." Quatre said calmly. "And we know Duo, he does not want us pitying him after what he found out."

"Pity!" Wufei declared. "I don't pity him. In fact he should be thankful. There was someone out there that wanted to make amends to him for the injustice he received."

"But that person was an OZ Chang." Trowa said as he passed Selwyn his little meal Jacinda made just for the dog. "Even you had your misgivings when we first found out Jacinda's past."

"Of course I did! I still do!" Wufei said. "But as suspicious as I am, I refuse to act like a child with a temper tantrum!"

All through the conversation, Heero remained quiet. He had his nose buried in a book.

_I know its been awhile since I last wrote, but I have been laid up in the medical unit. I wish I had been injured, but instead they think I lost my marbles for a bit after…what happened on L2 and then when I found out my parents too were victims of OZ. I won't lie, for a minute I did think about ending it all. Jacinda comes in every minute she can. She's exhausted especially finding out about hers and my parents death. They had all fought together and left this world together. _

Heero sighed as he read some more then turned the page.

_It's amazing though through all this mess including being put in numerous drug induced fogs, I still see that kid in my dreams. Oddly enough, I see myself and Jacinda in it. Instead of seeing him in pain, I see him smiling. I see him with Jacinda as she puts her arm around him. I see myself rubbing his head and he's just laughing and smiling. We all are. We are all…happy. _

"Hey Heero?" Trowa interrupted.

Heero looked up.

"Barton?"

"I was calling you just a second ago." Trowa said. "Must be a good book."

Heero shrugged.

"The rest of us are getting back to work." Trowa said. "You ready?"

Heero stood up and wiped off his shorts.

"I take it Duo still hasn't come down?" He said staring at Deathsycthe.

Trowa shook his head.

"Haven't heard a sound from him." Trowa said as he scratched Selwyn's ear. "Except a few hammering noises now and then."

"Mmm."

And off the two went to continue their work.

As the sun was setting, the crew decided to head out. Of course everyone was back on the ground except for Duo.

"Duo please come back with us tonight." Quatre pleaded.

"Ain't doing." Duo hollered. "I got a bunch of circuits to fix."

"This coming from the man who valued his days off?" Wufei said crossing his arms.

"Well, now I am making up for it." Duo yelled. "You should be proud Wuffers!"

"It's WUFEI!" The Chinese boy bellowed. "Fine let hunger and mosquitos eat at you! The rest of us are going back!"

"Duo please?" Quatre tried one more time.

"I'll be okay!" Duo yelled. "Just go on Quat."

Defeated Quatre and the rest of the crew boarded the truck and headed back to Jacinda's.

* * *

Of course Jacinda had made another probable Duo favorite, hamburgers and French fries while telling Bastian that Duo was still working. The pilots reassured Jacinda that Duo was alright physically and still working through his emotions. It was little comfort to her and once again ended up leaving a plate for Duo.

Once again when everyone had gone to bed, Jacinda was standing beside her bedroom window. Once again her ears picked up the sounds of footsteps and then the opening of the front door. She looked down to see a lone figure leaving the house.

She smiled sadly.

"Good luck sweetheart."

* * *

It was another cool night in the woods and of course Duo was atop of Deathscythe. But this time his eyes weren't so focused on the moon and those eyes widened and brightened when he saw a figure emerge.

"You actually came!" He said happily jumping off Deathscythe.

Heero shrugged.

"Jacinda made hamburgers and fries." He said holding the plate in his hands. "I don't think I could have let you not partake of it."

"Oh wow, she did!" Duo said jogging over to Heero.

"Another one of your favorites." He said. "I think it's her way of trying to get through to you."

Duo wasn't sure what to think.

"I think it is going to keep going this way if you keep avoiding her." Heero said. "I know you are suffering, but do you think it's fair that the rest of us have to suffer as well? Not all of us have steel stomach."

Duo's head shot up.

"I don't believe it!" He said. "Did I just hear Heero Yuy, the INFAMOUS Heero Yuy, crack a joke?"

Heero's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He said giving a tiny smile.

"Not a bad one if I say so myself!" Duo said happily unwrapping the plate.

Heero shifted slightly.

"You think so?"

"I don't lie." Duo said through a mouthful of fries.

If it had been sunny out, Duo would see a bit of pink that had stained Heero's face.

* * *

After Duo gulped the meal down, Heero and he sat atop Wing and looked up at the sky.

"A lot of stars out tonight." Duo said.

"Mm." Heero said.

"Did you ever make a wish on one?"

Heero cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" He said.

"Yeah." Duo said. "I used to all the time as a kid even more when Solo got sick and at the orphanage."

"It seems kind of silly." Heero said. "It's not like the stars can hear you."

Duo sighed.

"Yeah I suppose so." He said. "But I can see why you do it. It's like when you blow the candles out on a birthday cake. It's like you have a place to tell your wish without anyone else hearing it."

"Why don't you just tell someone what you wish for though?" Heero said.

"Because it wouldn't come true, at least that is what all the grown ups used to say to me."

"Hmmph, I don't know why adults fill childrens heads with such stupid notions. Isn't it better to just be honest with them instead of telling them something that might not come true?"

Duo thought for a moment before answering that one. He remembered that Heero hadn't had the luxury of being a child. He was a soldier the minute he was conceived, or created. Even Duo through his hard times he had a chance to enjoy childhood at least for a little while.

"Well, think about it Heero." Duo said. "You want this war to end right?"

"Yeah."

"And whenever you are on a mission, you hope you will survive it right? Even when you are in the worst of it! Like a billion Ozzies surrounding you and you have no where to go!"

"Odd example, but go on." Heero said.

"Well you still have a tiny sliver of hope you'll get out of it! And you are hoping and wishing to yourself that you can get out of it, but you obviously don't want OZ to hear your fear, so you say it to yourself."

"What does that have to do with wishing on stars?"

"Everything, because it's the same concept. You are telling your wish to yourself just like I would tell my wish to a star. I don't want everyone else to hear it, but I have to get it out, so I would tell a star. Basically you tell a star because it doesn't make fun of you or tell you it can't happen. It gives you hope and that hope makes you happy."

Heero digested that for a moment.

"I suppose I see your point. Because the truth can be painful for a child, wishes on stars is something that shields the hurt."

Duo grinned widely.

"EXACTLY!" He said slapping Heero on the back making Heero cough a bit.

The boys were silent for a moment then Heero spoke up.

"So are you doing that now, out here, wishing on stars because Jacinda told you a truth that was hard for you to bear?"

Duo's face fell.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to face it eventually." Heero said.

"Why can't we just hang out without having to bring this up!" Duo said. "Why does it have to be about something like that to actually just…have some time with you that isn't related to fighting!"

Heero sighed.

"I don't know myself." He said.

"Well, that makes two of us." Duo said. "But I am glad you dropped by again."

Heero just grunted, but Duo took that as Heero speak for: Me too.


	29. The Heart of the Matter

"You're being an idiot!"

"It's none of your damn business anyway!"

"The woman is running herself ragged worrying about you, the least you could do is talk to her!"

"I said I am not ready yet!"

"Then you are just a damn coward!"

It had been a few days since the incident and the pilots were all wearing thin. Their Gundams were still in dire need of extensive repair and without much to go on without barters from Dr. Ridge it was delaying them in their departure. Plus the villagers were starting to worry about Jacinda and conveying their worry that she was looking rather tired. Bastian as well was missing Duo and started getting upset when Duo wasn't around for him to play with. Needless to say the stress had reached a boiling point when Wufei and Duo got into it when their supplies started running low and the argument had turned from who should get what to the heart of the matter.

"Guys we shouldn't argue." Quatre said. "I can share some of my wiring. I don't need that much."

"That's not the point Winner." Wufei said. "The point is Maxwell is behaving like a spoiled child and needs to grow up!"

"Oh excuse me, I am sorry that not everyone is like the always mature Chang Wufei!" Duo yelled. "Cut the high and mighty crap! You are just like the rest of us!"

"Except I wouldn't let it affect people around me!" He yelled. "I face the issue head on instead of running with my tail between my legs."

"Quit calling me a coward!"

"Then quit acting like one!"

"I'm getting a headache." Trowa said.

Quatre turned to Trowa worriedly.

"Maybe you should head back a little early." Quatre said approaching the circus clown. "Jacinda did say you were going to be prone to a few headaches after your injury."

And once again, all through this Heero sat by the tree and read.

_I don't believe it! She said yes! WAHOOO! And after this stupid mission, Jacinda and I are getting out of here, getting married, and I swear we are going to scour every dang colony until we find him. I promise you kid, we are coming! _

Heero smiled a little.

"Take it back Chang I mean it!"

"It's the truth."

"Take it back!"

"I won't! You are not fit to pilot your Suit! You should just set that thing to self-destruct and hide yourself away somewhere! If you can't handle something like then your Gundam is better off in a million pieces!"

That did it. Duo gave Wufei a hard push and the boy fell backwards hard into a tree. Wufei snarled and did the same to Duo. Within seconds the two were on the ground with fists flying!

"You American miscreant!" Wufei yelled as he kneed Duo in the chest.

"I'll show you!" Duo yelled defending his beloved Gundam.

Immediately Trowa and Quatre were in the thick of it trying to break them apart. Heero ran over once the fight started, but immediately Trowa and Quatre had been able to grab a hold of the two before he could step in

"GUYS STOP THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Quatre yelled as he grabbed onto Wufei.

"YOU BOTH ARE BEING RIDICULOUS!" As Trowa got a hold of Duo.

Both boys were breathing hard, slightly cut up and bruised, and covered in dirt as Quatre and Trowa held them tightly apart.

"Look we are just worn out." Quatre said. "But we shouldn't be fighting with each other about it. It's not going to make things any better."

"Quatre's right and you know it you two." Trowa said. "There is no point in all of this!"

Duo and Wufei broke free from Trowa and Quatre. With a growl Duo turned and headed back to Deathscythe. Wufei did the same and went back to Shenlong. Quatre, Trowa and Heero looked on helplessly.

* * *

When they got home that night and Jacinda saw Wufei, she immediately made him sit down as she tended to his wounds, whether he liked it or not.

"You guys shouldn't have fought like that." Jacinda said as she dabbed some antiseptic on Wufei's lip. "It's bad enough you have to fight in this war."

"So why are you letting him affect you?" Wufei asked curtly. "We are not blind, we see the dark circles under your eyes."

Jacinda frowned as she put a band-aid on his eyebrow.

"I've just had some insomnia that's all." She said.

"Because you are worried about that idiot!" Wufei snarled.

Jacinda sighed.

"Here put this on your cheek." She said handing him an icepack and then turning back to the oven. "Go wash up all of you, dinner will be ready soon."

"You're just as bad as he is, not telling him how you feel!" Wufei yelled. He was fed up of all of this. Someone had to be the adult and unfortunately, it couldn't be him this time.

* * *

When it was Bastian's bedtime Jacinda did her usual routine. She tucked him in with his bunny, read him a book, and sang him his song.

"Good night sweetheart, I love you." She said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mama?" Bastian asked looking up at her.

"Yes?"

"Does Duo not like me anymore?"

Jacinda's heart fell.

"Not at all baby." She exclaimed. "What would give you such an idea?"

"Cuz he never here. He played with me, but now he never comes to see me."

Bastian's eyes became watery as Jacinda gathered him up in her arms and held him tight.

"Duo is not mad at you at all." She said quietly. "He likes you very much. His…his heart hurts right now."

"Why?" Bastian asked.

Jacinda sighed.

"Duo found out something and it made him sad. So right now, he needs to just to be alone so he can get better."

"Can't you make it better Mama?" Bastian asked looking up at her. "Mama makes everyone feel better."

Jacinda smiled as she stroked his hair.

"This is something…Mama wishes she can fix." She said. "But its also something Duo has to fix on his own. But…Mama will be right there if he needs me."

"And me too!" Bastian said.

"That would make him very happy." Jacinda said with a smile. "But don't think for a moment that Duo is mad at you because he isn't. He likes you, just like Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero do too."

Bastian smiled through a yawn. Jacinda laid him back down and tucked him in again.

_"I only wish Duo could have heard you Bastian." _She thought as she watched her son fall asleep_. "I know he wouldn't want to see you like this either."_

What they didn't know was that Heero who had just left the bathroom, had heard the whole thing.

* * *

When Heero went out to see Duo that night, he really did not know what to expect. When he got to the site, he was surprised not to see Duo in his usual spot, atop Deathsycthe.

"Maxwell?" He called loudly. "You here?"

The sounds of rustling set Heero up for attack, but he settled when he saw Duo shirtless, come out slightly damp, holding his shirt in his hand. His face was slightly banged up.

"Hey Heero." He said. "Didn't want to be a complete mess when you came to see me, so I took a quick rinse in the stream."

"Oh." Heero said pretending he didn't notice Duo's bare chest. He had seen Duo in various states of undress before. Why was it bothering him now?

"I actually didn't think you would after what happened with 'Fei and all." Duo said approaching him. "We both acted pretty dumb I guess."

"Yes, you both did." Heero said handing him his dinner.

"I know." Duo said. "Umm…is it true what he said about Jacinda?"

Heero shrugged.

"She does seem quite worn out." He said. "Maybe its time you both dealt with it."

Duo sighed.

"I know." He said. "But what do I say, you know? I mean…it still hurts."

"Then tell her just that." Heero said. "It's better than avoiding each other. And besides, Bastian misses you too very much."

Duo looked over at him

"Eh, he's just a kid, he'll get over it."

"That's far from the truth, its eating at him. He's actually been crying for you."

Duo sat down on the ground and slipped back on his shirt.

"I just don't know what to do." He said. "Every time I try to find reason with this, I keep getting so mad. The scene keeps playing over and over again in my head. Even when I try to sleep I keep seeing the orphanage and Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I see them all die and I guess it makes me even angrier that someone was too chicken to stop it."

Heero sat down next to him.

"Cebastion really wanted to make it up to you." He said. "Jacinda did not make that up."

He pulled out a book from his pocket and showed it to Duo.

"I've been reading his journal." Heero said. "And I think you should too."

Duo looked down at the book and then looked at Heero. Looking into those blue eyes told him Heero was being sincere. He took the book from Heero and just examined it.

"I'm almost afraid of what I might read in here."

"You won't know until you do."

Duo looked up at Heero once more.

"Thanks Yuy." He said.

Duo sighed.

"Well since we are giving each other presents, I guess I should give you one too." He said happily. "Wait here!"

Duo then scrambled up and disappeared on Deathscythe.

"Check out what I found!" He hollered and then next thing Heero knew, a round object came flying out from the Gundam. Heero caught it…with his head.

"Gah!" He hollered as the object bounced to the ground.

"Whups did I get ya?" Duo yelled. "Sorry about that."

"Mm." Heero rubbed his head and looked down to see what had hit him. It was a soccer ball.

"I forgot I had swiped that from our very first undercover mission together!" Duo said as he climbed off Deathscythe. Remember when we were at that hoity toity school with Relena and we played soccer and kicked that other team's butt!

Heero picked up the ball.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"You had awesome moves!" Duo yelled.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Heero said.

Duo grinned.

"Well." He said as he bounced the ball out of Heero's hands and then started dribbling it with his feet. "Let's do it then!"

Heero smiled wickedly.

"You're on!"

* * *

Jacinda sat at the kitchen table cradling a cup of tea in her hands. Again she was plagued by sleeplessness.

"That's it." She thought to herself. "Wufei is right and I can't keep doing this to Bastian. I've got to talk to Duo. I'll give it till tomorrow night. If Duo doesn't come to see me, then I am going to see him! I owe him that much."

Determined she set drained her teacup and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

"Come on Yuy, you gonna move or what!"

Heero watched Duo dribble the soccer ball around with cat-like reflexes. Within seconds Heero got the ball and was moving to the area they had designated as his goal post.

"Oh no you don't!" Duo yelled as he tried to block Heero.

"Oh yes I do!" Heero said as he reached tried to maneuver around Duo.

"Hey what's that on Wing?" Duo pointed out.

"Huh?" Heero turned.

"PSYCH!" Duo yelled and got the ball.

Heero fumed and chased after him.

"YOU CHEATER GET BACK HERE!"

"AND IT'S DUO MAXWELL WITH THE BALL, HE SHOOTS…!"

And out of nowhere Heero emerged and blocked the shot!"

Duo's jaw dropped.

"Holy…how did you do that?" He yelled as Heero started bouncing the ball on his knee.

"Not telling." Heero said with a grin as he tried to get Duo out of his way. "By the way, I think a raccoon is trying to take your dinner."

"What!" Duo turned giving Heero an opening.

"Got you!" Heero said grinning as he ran with the ball.

"HEY!" Duo growled. "You sneak!"

"Takes one to know one as someone has said." Heero said.

"Oh that's it!" Duo yelled and charged. He was able to get in front of Duo, but as he tried to get a hold of the ball his boot met some slick leaves and Duo was starting to go down. Heero reached out for him and the two fell in a tangle of arms, legs, and laughter on the ground.

"Ahh, my back!" Heero said. "You're heavy."

"Says you!" Duo said laughing moving off of Heero and onto his knees as Heero sat up.

The laughter soon fell into light giggles as the two looked at one another and then as if taken over by a magic spell, they both stared at one another taking in the other's face. Heero captivated by Duo's laughing eyes, Duo by Heero's smile. The strangest thing then happened.

Heero and Duo found themselves moving closer to one another until it couldn't be helped. They closed their eyes and let their lips press together tenderly, longingly, and sweetly.

In that moment, they stole each others first kiss.


	30. Humor Me

_Heero and Duo found themselves moving closer to one another until it couldn't be helped. They closed their eyes and let their lips press together tenderly, longingly, and sweetly._

As slowly as it began, it slowly ended. The two pilots lost themselves in the moment of physical and emotional bliss. Still new to kissing, the boys massaged their lips together innocently. Duo took the initiative and shakily wrapped his arms around Heero's neck needing to feel the boy, no, young man, closer to him. Heero just was in shock, but for the first time in his young life, did not pull back and put up his wall of defense. He was taking something he wanted to take, not what anyone else told him to take.

But soon the need for air and recollection became too great as the two of them pulled away. Breathless, warm, blushing, and stunned the two boys opened the eyes.

"Whoa." Duo whispered. "That was….pretty awesome."

Heero, unable to speak turned to the side.

"You liked it, didn't you Heero?" Duo asked.

Heero was still speechless, so Duo decided to be the stronger man.

"Would you laugh, if I told you…I was jealous of Relena?" He asked.

Heero's eyebrows went up.

"Why?"

"Because I always thought she would end up with you." He said. "She fights so hard for you. I mean, I always thought you were cool and stuff, and you know…what just happened…I've thought of before."

Heero slowly turned to Duo.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I just….always thought if I ever had a chance to kiss someone, I wouldn't mind it being you."

"But…we are both guys." Heero whispered.

"So?" Duo said.

"Wouldn't you rather be with a girl?" Heero asked.

Duo grinned.

"Hey man, the odds of me surviving this war are not high, whether it be a chick or a dude, as long as I had someone for even a short period of time then I would go to Hell a happy fella."

Then his face kind of fell.

"Hey you know if you were saving your first kiss for Relena or some girl then it don't count you know!" Duo pleaded. "It don't mean anything, I mean it meant something to me, but it don't have to mean anything to you if you wanted to kiss Relena and…

"Duo." Heero interrupted.

"Yeah, what?"

"Shut up." Heero said. "I'm glad we kissed."

"Okay." Duo's eyebrows shot up and he turned to Heero

"Wait!" He said. "You are!"

Heero nodded.

Duo scratched the back of his head.

"So, does that mean….you…you know…like me? Cuz I totally like you, and had things been different, I probably would have asked you out and we could go out on dates and do…you know…what we just did I would be totally happy and mph

Heero couldn't take it anymore with Duo's nervous chatter and in a bold move kissed Duo on the lips. Once again, both boys melted.

"Heero." Duo sighed.

"I don't understand how I am feeling." Heero said. "But having these kisses doesn't disgust me. Being close to you, even though we have our moments, doesn't give me the same feelings as I have with Relena. But as of late, these feelings I have been feeling towards you has totally destroyed my focus. I find myself thinking of you instead of my missions or Wing. I..I don't feel like the same Heero Yuy I am supposed to be and as much as I fight it, I can't help myself from liking it…or you."

Duo stared at Heero once again realizing that Heero wasn't like other boys their age and that the feelings Heero was having wasn't normal to him though it sure did make Duo happy. Taking a gulp he put his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Hey Heero, ya know." Duo said. "It's okay. You're not a machine you know. You're human and you have feelings like the rest of us mere mortals. I mean sure you have awesome abilities and can pilot Wing like nobody's business, but you know, you're still a guy…and guys get feelings and hell they can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"They can?" Heero asked.

"Definitely, I feel the same way about you! I mean watching you kick major Ozzie butt and when you fight you got some power stealth move and when you have to dress up for some fancy function, you look pretty damn good if I do say so myself. It screws with my mind sometimes and when I have some down time, instead of working on 'Sycthe or finding OZ I just…start thinking about you."

Heero and Duo stared at each other for a few moments just digesting everything that they just thought about.

"So what do we do now?" Heero asked.

Duo massaged Heero's shoulder.

"Would you mind…if we…gave it a try?" Duo answered.

Heero turned to him.

"How?" He said. "We are not always together and what about the others…not that I care what they think!"

Duo chuckled at Heero's nonchalance over the other pilots.

"Well Wuffers would either throw a fit or just ignore us." Duo answered. "'Tro probably won't care and Quat will either lecture us or be jumping for joy…you know how little things like that make guy happy as a pig in mud."

He then laughed.

"Though I have been sensing that Trowa and Quatre might also be having the "more than friends" feeling."

"Barton does look over Winner quite a bit." Heero said with a shrug.

"And vice versa."

Heero then sighed.

"There is the possibility neither one of us could come out of this war alive, you do realize that?"

The next thing Heero knew he was pulled onto Duo's chest and could feel and hear the beat of his heart.

"If you promise me you'll do everything you can to stay alive in this war, I promise I will go fist to fist with Satan himself to make sure I can come back to you."

Heero's eyes widened and he found himself nuzzling into Duo's chest. Remembering all of Dr. J's teachings, total and complete failure meant death either by OZ or his own hand.

"I…I can't guarantee that Duo." He said. "I would like to, but I can't."

Duo sighed because he also knew he could find himself in similar circumstances, though suicide for him was out of the question. He'd fight until no life was left in him.

"I know." He said. "But humor me, just this once, okay?"

Heero smiled lightly as he stared up into Duo's eyes.

"Okay."

And once again they kissed and held each other tightly in their arms.


	31. Promises

"Come back with me tonight." Heero whispered.

"I…I want to." Duo said.

"Then do so."

Duo sighed.

"I…I just want to remember tonight before going back to that mess."

Duo got an idea.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" Duo said getting to his feet. "We can bunk out here for the night. It's really nice under the stars."

"What about the other pilots…and Jacinda?" Heero said standing up. "You know how she worries about us."

"You can go back before the sun comes up." Duo yelled. "You can just say you went for a walk."

Heero cocked an eyebrow.

"Well if I do, then we have to make a deal." He said. "If I stay with you for the night then you have to talk to Jacinda before we leave.

"And what if I refuse?"

Heero smirked.

"You should know the answer to that one." He said. "You know I don't wager lightly."

Duo's mouth fell.

"You would actually sacrifice our newly discovered relationship…FOR THAT!"

Heero shrugged.

"Jacinda has your best interest at heart." He said. "She only did what she thought was right."

Duo crossed his arms.

"And what if she is lying?" He said. "What if she is still truly OZ and we got screwed?"

Heero rolled his eyes.

"You baka." He said. "No wonder Wufei questions your sanity sometimes. You know quite well if Jacinda was OZ we'd know by now, don't you think?"

Duo pouted.

"Yeah I guess." He snarled. "Alright I'll…I'll talk to her."

"You promise?"

"You know me better than that Yuy." Duo answered turning away from Heero and walking a few feet away. "I can't lie even if I wanted to, you cheat!"

Silence reigned for a moment.

"I am glad you care enough about us to do this Duo." Heero said quietly. "I can't understand what you are going through with all the new found information Jacinda gave you, but the fact that you are willing to talk to her so you and I could…date…I guess does mean something to me."

Duo turned his head just a little bit.

"Really?"

"Hai." Heero said. "And I think before talking to her you should read Cebastion's journal even just a few entries. The man really thought highly of you."

"He only saw me for a few seconds." Duo said.

"Yes." Heero said. "But you made such an impression on his mind. Read it and you'll find out."

Duo didn't say anything.

"If you still want me to…spend the night here, I will." Heero said.

Duo now fully turned to Heero.

"You want to?"

Heero shrugged.

"You agreed to your part of the wager, so I am agreeing to my part and no I am not pretending to like you because I want you to talk to Jacinda. I'm shrewd, but not that shrewd when it was originally affecting me."

Duo's jaw dropped.

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"You're quite transparent Maxwell." Heero answered approaching him.

Duo smirked.

"So are you Yuy." Duo said also approaching Heero. "I can tell what you are thinking right now."

"You're not that smart Maxwell."

"HEY!"

"But chances are we might be thinking the same thing." Heero said.

"The fact that I really want you to kiss me again." Duo said with a slight blush.

Heero chuckled.

"Oddly enough I was thinking the same thing." Duo threw his arms around Heero's shoulders as the Japanese boy moved in and once again kissed Duo wrapping his arms around his back.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent under the starry sky as Heero and Duo cuddled in some blankets and a few spare pillows. They talked while sharing lazy kisses and held each other's hands as Duo nuzzled his head on Heero's strong chest as Duo stroked his braid.

"You braid is quite heavy." Heero whispered through closed eyes.

Duo grinned as he basked in Heero's scent.

"That's what happens when you only cut a few strands every few months." Duo said. "If I let it just keep growing it would hinder me on missions."

"Don't ever cut it off." Heero said. "Unless it's absolutely necessary."

Duo chuckled.

"Never knew you had a hair fetish."

Heero gave Duo's braid a tug.

"I guess I should never give you compliments then if you are going to talk like that." Heero said defiantly.

"You know I was kidding Yuy." Duo said quietly laughing as Heero placed a kiss on top of his head.

"I've never told anyone…how you make me smile." Heero said quietly.

Duo froze completely thrown by that statement.

"I do?" He said.

"Hai." Heero said. "The way you are sometimes, with Bastian or just when you make some joke. It makes me feel so warm, a good warm. Don't change who you are Duo."

Duo paused to keep a tear from escaping.

"Why are you talking like this?" He asked somewhat shakily.

Heero stroked Duo's hair.

"To remind you and myself." Heero said. "We only have this time together here at Cache Du Monde then who knows. Our Gundams regardless of time constraints will be repaired and we will leave and go back to our old lives, to the missions, the war."

Duo swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Heero's chest.

"I won't let you leave me." Duo said as a few tears escaped. "No matter where you are, I will find you and stop you from doing anything that will keep us apart!"

Heero looked up at the stars and he too swallowed down some emotion.

"Then just keep holding onto me Duo." He said holding Duo as tightly as he could.

* * *

All too soon the stars disappeared. Heero awoke gently sensing the change in the weather signaling the coming of dawn. He knew he had to go back to the house to avoid suspicion. He turned on his side to see Duo sleeping peacefully next to him, Heero's hand enfolded in his. The night before came back to Heero and he smiled feeling a huge weight off his heart. The truth had come out and for once he succumbed to it rather than fought it.

Sighing, he kissed Duo gently on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered as he released his hand from Duo's and trekked back to the truck.

By the time Heero got back to the house, the sun had just risen. Just as he tiptoed into the kitchen he nearly ran into Jacinda.

"Heero!" She said feigning ignorance. "Did you just come in?"

"I…uh…I couldn't fall back to sleep, so I went for a walk." He said. "You don't look like you slept at all though."

Jacinda sighed. It was true, even though she had made a plan to see Duo she still could not sleep, her mind in a whirl over what she was going to say.

"Yes." She said. "Insomnia again, but I'm fine. I was just about to make breakfast."

Heero tried to return to his old self.

"I doubt you are fine if you are not sleeping." He said. "But it's none of my concern anyway."

Jacinda smirked as she turned her back to the stove while Heero trudged upstairs to the bathroom to wash up. She was not a stupid woman. She sensed by the slight redness in Heero's face that something was going on…possibly with Duo. She wanted to see Heero have a chance to enjoy some semblance of peace and if forming a friendship with Duo Maxwell…possibly more…did it…then she was happy.

* * *

The day was spent as normal. The pilots went out to work on their Gundams. Wufei and Duo ignored each other again, Heero and Duo stole glances but pretended nothing had happened, and of course Quatre pleaded with Duo to come back to the house with Duo disagreeing. Just as the four were leaving Duo pulled Heero aside.

"Look don't be mad okay." He said. "I really do promise to talk to Jacinda. I just want to read some of Cebastian's journal like you said."

Heero nodded. He knew Duo wasn't lying to him.

"Will you come tonight?" He asked quietly.

Heero nodded and Duo was all smiles as he jogged back to Deathsycthe.

"What was that all about?" Trowa asked as Heero climbed into the truck.

"Maxwell needed to borrow some tools." Heero answered as they drove off. "I told him he could use some of mine."

"An eye for an eye Heero?" Quatre said with a smile.

Heero shrugged.

"Guess so."

* * *

That night Duo waited anxiously for Heero. He couldn't wait to see him, maybe he could convince Heero to spend the night again. Duo decided to pass the time by reading some of Cebastion's journal. He had yet to come to the part where Cebastion had gone to the orphanage. He was actually getting close when he heard the rustle of leaves. Slapping the book shut he turned around.

"God, would you actually believe I missed...

He stopped dead when he saw the person come into view.

"Hey there...Duo." They said.

Duo felt his chest constrict.

"Jacinda?"


	32. The Confrontation

_"God, would you actually believe I missed..._

_He stopped dead when he saw the person come into view._

_"Hey there...Duo." They said._

_Duo felt his chest constrict._

_"Jacinda?"_

_

* * *

_

Duo stared at her blankly as she approached a wee bit closer.

"I'm glad you seem to be well." She said. "Have you been eating alright?"

Duo shrugged.

"I'm a big boy." He said. "I can take care of myself."

"Like you always have." Jacinda said with a sad smile.

Duo said nothing as he turned his back.

"I…I was hoping we could talk." Jacinda said quietly.

"What's there to talk about?" Duo said.

"Quite a bit I think."

Duo heart was anxious. Had Heero planned this, what if everything he said was truly a ploy for him and Jacinda to talk.

"I know you were probably expecting someone else." Jacinda said. "But don't be mad at him, it was me who asked him to stay behind. We need to talk about this Duo."

"Why?" Duo growled. "It's not like its going to change anything."

Jacinda stared up at him sadly.

"Probably not, but maybe it can ease some of your pain…and mine."

"Didn't I just say I could take care of myself just fine!" Duo turned yelling at her.

"Then why are you avoiding me, or at least going back to the house where you could be warmer?" She said. "I'm not the only one who misses you Duo, my son is crying for you! Why won't you come back?"

"Why so I could pretend to play your little fairy tale story!" Duo said. "You found the orphaned boy your boyfriend was looking for because he felt guilty and now everything is happily ever after! Sorry lady, but Duo Maxwell can't lie to save his ass!"

"Then what is it Duo!" Jacinda pleaded. "What is it that I can do to help you?"

Duo clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Unless you're a real life miracle worker, you'd bring the orphanage back with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell and the kids!" He screamed. "You would bring them back!"

Jacinda felt tears sting her eyes.

"If I could, I would do it in a heart beat for you Duo." She whispered. "But I can't."

"Then there isn't anything you can do!" Duo yelled fighting off his own tears. "They are all dead, burned alive and for what! Because of those stupid rebels, because OZ's definition of negotiation is blowing things to pieces! Because your boyfriend was a coward to stop them."

"God Duo!" Jacinda cried. "He tried, he tried with all his might to stop them and find another alternative. But you of all people should know the Alliance's power! It was what killed him in the end! He died for wanting to make up for what happened at Father Maxwell's, for wanting to find you!"

Duo turned to her and Jacinda could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"So it's my fault he's dead!" Duo yelled. "Thanks a lot!"

"I didn't say that Duo." Jacinda said. "He died because he wanted to break ties with the Alliance and strike out on his own mission and that was…to find you and make it up to you somehow!"

Duo bit his lip.

"Too late." He whispered.

"Dammit!" Jacinda yelled. "Cebastion and I both wanted to give back to you what was originally taken by our own hands. We wanted to give you a chance to have some idea of a family. I mean, hell, we'd be on the run for awhile, but we would do everything we can to provide some comfort and care! That's how much you meant and mean to us Duo!"

"YOU CAN'T!" Duo yelled staring down at Jacinda, his eyes fiery. "THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO DID WERE SOLO, THE ORPHANAGE, HOWARD AND NOW HEERO! TWO OUT OF FOUR ARE DEAD AND NOW I AM JUST TRYING TO HOLD ON TO THE ONLY BIT OF FAMILY I HAVE LEFT!"

Then Duo slumped down completely exhausted. By his trembling shoulders Jacinda could tell he was crying. Taking a chance she quickly climbed up onto Deathscythe and slowly approached him.

"Duo?" She said trying to hold back her tears.

"They are all dead." He said tearfully. "And I could just as easily lose Howie and Heero and the guys. And now to find out that some probably crazy guy and his girlfriend wanted to make up for what they did and then he dies, it screws with my mind! All I see is death."

Jacinda kneeled down to him.

"Cebastion was crazy yes." She said. "But he was no fool. He genuinely cared about you Duo as do I. The deaths at the orphanage nearly drowned him in grief and sickness, but it was thoughts of you that kept him from sinking."

Duo looked at her.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because angel." Jacinda said taking a chance and stroking his face. "It wasn't just the grief of what had happened. He wanted to give you a chance at a life you deserved. L2 was always deprived of basic necessities because of OZ's damn agreements with those elite business bastards."

She chuckled a bit.

"Had the orphanage been spared, I wouldn't be surprised if Cebastion kept coming back. When…when he visited other colonies for patrol or guarding some base, he used to sneak candy and other treats to give to kids that were around. He'd do little odd jobs here and there for people."

"Really?" Duo sniffled.

Jacinda nodded with a smile.

"When he saw the true Alliance it changed his perspective completely." She said. "He was actually thinking that once the war was over and we could come out of hiding he would open a school or his own orphanage. I could open my own medical office even a hospital. If you were with us, we'd make sure that you were educated either by us or if we found a school where we knew you'd be safe and you would have a place to come home to."

"He sounds like a good guy." Duo said wiping his nose with his arm.

Jacinda nodded.

"He was, sweetheart." She said. "He was. "Just like you."

Duo stared at Jacinda.

"JACINDA!"

Jacinda and Duo turned to see Quatre running towards them. He stopped just before the Gundam to take a breath.

"Quat?" Duo said.

"What is it?" Jacinda asked scrambling off the Gundam. "What's wrong?"

"It's…It's Bastian!" Quatre said huffing as Jacinda jogged to him. "We went to check on him like you asked and he wasn't in his room! We looked all over the house."

He finally caught his breath.

"Bastian…he's missing!" Quatre yelled.


	33. Little Boy Lost

Jacinda's heart jumped into her throat as Duo jumped off Deathsycthe and went to her.

"What do you mean he's missing!" Jacinda cried trying hard not to panic.

"I swear we have no idea how he snuck out. Trowa and I were downstairs and Heero and Wufei were in the room. I went to check on him and he wasn't there! We looked high and low for him around the house, but he was nowhere to be found!"

Quatre took a breath

"All of us are out looking for him right now." Quatre said. "We also alerted Siero and some villagers. Trowa is seeing if Selwyn can pick up his scent."

"How the hell could you guys lose a little kid!" Duo yelled.

Jacinda shook her head.

"Believe me Duo its not as hard you think." She said. "Bastian can be very crafty when he wants to be, but that's not the point now. We gotta find him before he gets hurt!"

And the three set off in the direction of the village.

* * *

_Flashback…_

It had been another dinner and bedtime without Duo. Bastian was at the end of his own rope. He threw a tantrum when Jacinda said Duo couldn't come tonight.

"But I want Duo!" Bastian said stomping his little feet. He was in nothing but his underwear.

"I won't tell you again Bastian, put on your night shirt." She said. "Duo will come back when it's the right time, but now its time for you to go to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed." He yelled. "I want Duo!"

"The other boys were here and spent some time with you." She said. "You should be very happy that they did that because they are very busy. Now they need to rest and so do you."

"But I want to go out and see Duo….right now!" Bastian cried as Jacinda placed the nightshirt over his head finally.

"I don't think so mister." She said. "You are going to go right to sleep. Duo too is probably getting for bed too."

"Don't care!" Bastian said crossing his arms. "I go see him right now!"

Bastian tried to run out of the room, but Jacinda got a hold of him.

"Try that and you won't get dessert for a month." She said. "It's bedtime now."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"I don't wanna!" He screamed and proceeded to cry and flail in Jacinda's arms. She just stood there as she let Bastian have his moment trying to avoid the headache that was coming on. She had been having them quite a bit lately and didn't need a new one.

"I want Duo, I want Duo!" Bastian cried.

Jacinda sighed and proceeded to carry Bastian to bed as he tried to fight her.

"Bastian you keep acting like this then Duo won't come home." She said sternly. "You have to behave yourself because that is what Duo would want."

Bastian said nothing as his tantrum eased and Jacinda put him into bed.

"Listen, Mama will do everything she can to help Duo." She said. "And it's up to him if he wants to come back. But you have to do what you are told because that makes Duo happy."

Bastian just pouted.

"Want me to read you a story?" She asked.

"No!" Bastian bellowed.

"How about I sing your song?"

"No!"

Jacinda sighed.

"Alright young man, have it your way." She said not wanting to cause anymore trouble. She kissed him on his forehead. "I know you are mad at mama, but she still loves you very much."

Bastian just grunted and turned on his side as Jacinda turned off his light and walked out of the room.

Jacinda took a breath and tried to keep her composure. She had her hesitations before about seeing Duo, but after Bastian's tantrum, she couldn't keep up the charade any longer. It was now or never. Turning on her heel she approached the pilots room and knocked on their door.

"Boys can I come in for a second?"

"Of course Jacinda!" Quatre called from inside.

She opened the door to see Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were just spending some leisure time working on some of their mechanics for their Gundams

"Hey kids." She said tiredly but with a smile. She then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Heero?" She asked.

"Yuy decided to do some reading downstairs." Wufei answered. "Said he wanted some time to himself."

Jacinda giggled as she reached down to pet Selwyn who was at the foot of Trowa's bed.

"Sounds like Heero to me." She said. "Listen I need you boys to do me a favor."

"Anything Jacinda." Quatre said.

"Its nothing big, just…keep an eye on Bastian for me." She said. "I need to take care of something outside of the house and I would just appreciate it if you guys would just check in on Bastian now and then to make sure he is asleep before heading to bed."

"Is anything wrong?" Trowa asked.

"Nothing that I can't handle." She said. "I am just going to be out for awhile."

"You're going to talk to that idiot aren't you?" Wufei said not looking up.

Jacinda bit her lip. Who was she kidding, she could never get anything past Wufei.

"I am hoping to." She said. "But it may take some time."

"We'll be glad to watch Bastian, Jacinda." Quatre said. "I'm glad you are going to try to help Duo."

"Though be careful." Trowa said. "He is quite stubborn with a thick skull."

Jacinda laughed.

"Sounds like a few people I know…including myself." She said. "Thanks guys. Good night!"

"'Night." They all said as Jacinda closed the door. Then she headed downstairs hoping she wasn't too late in catching Heero.

* * *

When she walked into the living room she was relieved to see him on her couch indeed taking sometime to just sit and reflect on what had happened with Duo just the other night. His thoughts were spinning in his head, but they were thoughts that made him feel warm and happy inside.

'_I won't let you leave me.'_ He remembered Duo saying. _"No matter where you are I will find you."_

Heero touched his lips gently remembering the kisses they had shared.

"That is probably the first time I have really seen you smile." A voice said. Heero turned to see Jacinda leaning over the couch with her chin on top of her crossed hands.

"And if I do say so, it is quite a nice smile that I wish I saw more often."

Heero just blushed lightly and turned from her.

"I just wanted sometime to myself." He said.

Jacinda smiled and reached out and stroked his hair motherly.

"Penny for those thoughts?" She asked.

Heero once again felt hot, but strangely did not push Jacinda's hand away as she continued to stroke his hair.

Heero just grunted.

"Okay none of my beeswax." Jacinda said with a laugh. "Listen sweetheart, I need to ask something of you and you probably won't like it. I would like you to stay home tonight instead of meeting Duo."

Heero gulped lightly.

"I don't go out to see him." He said with a slight shake. "What gave you that idea?"

Jacinda smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I have a confession." She said. "I saw you leaving the house these last couple of nights."

"I couldn't sleep." Heero argued.

"With Duo's dinner plate?" Jacinda asked. "And why I heard you come back inside at maybe three, four, or five o'clock in the morning? Unless you really enjoy nature and midnight snacks that much, you wouldn't be outside for that long."

"So you were spying on me?" He asked. "You have no right."

"In my house I do." Jacinda said. "But yes you are not my son and I can't tell you what to do like I can with Bastian. That's why I am asking you. I want to have time alone with Duo so he and I can try to work things out. I know its asking a lot, but I would really appreciate it."

Heero knew that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't say no.

"Do what you want." He mumbled.

Jacinda smiled and placed her arms around him giving him a little hug.

"Thanks sweetheart." She said. "This means a lot to me."

Heero just froze, unsure what to do. He had never really received a hug of this kind of…maternal nature before.

Jacinda released him, patted his leg then off she went. No more stalling, it was talk time.

* * *

Back in his room Bastian was still fighting off tears as he clutched his stuffed rabbit tightly.

"Mama says Duo isn't mad at me." Bastian said looking at his bunny. "So why won't he come back?"

Of course the bunny couldn't answer, except in Bastian's imagination.

"Maybe Duo needs more help!" Bastian said. "Mama said Duo is fixing something important and is having trouble. It's just cuz it's nighttime and everyone is sleeping and no one is around to help him! But I can!"

Bastian hopped out of bed and proceeded to run to his toy box and dig through it.

"Duo will probably need more tools." Bastian said hunting through the box. "He can use mine!" He pulled out a plastic tool box containing a screwdriver, some screws, a hammer, and a fake wooden board all in different colors made out of plastic. It had been a Christmas present from Siero.

"There." He said throwing his bunny in the box he proceeded to walk out the room when he then heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Uh oh." Bastian said aloud. Immediately he ran back to his bed. He knew his Mama would stop him if he left the room.

Soon enough the door opened. Bastian turned on his side with his back to the door.

"Bastian?"

Bastian recognized the voice as Quatre, but resisted the urge to turn over and say hi.

"Looks like he is asleep." That of course was Trowa as Quatre shut the door.

"Thank Nataku for that." Wufei said.

"Why did all of us decide to check on Bastian at the same time?" Quatre asked.

"Back up in case he was awake and unwilling to go to bed?" Trowa answered.

"That's the last thing we need." Heero said.

"Well since that is unnecessary, I am going downstairs for some tea." Quatre said.

"I'll join you." Trowa said. "I need a break and I am sure Selwyn would like a treat too."

The dog of course followed Trowa wherever he went.

"Wufei, Heero care to join us?" Quatre asked.

Wufei shook his head.

"I'm going to do some kata practice in our room." He said. "It's been way too long since my leg broke."

"I'm just going to work on some parts." Heero uttered and with that the four went off in separate directions.

Of course none of them knew that Bastian was indeed awake. When he heard the footsteps walk away from his door, he hopped back out of bed and grabbed his tool kit. He was about to reach for the door when he then realized that he wasn't supposed to go outside without his shoes. But he couldn't put on his sneakers because he didn't know how to tie his shoes. Jacinda had always unlaced them when he took them off. So he opted for the next best thing. He sat on the floor and put on his little blue slippers then proceeded to leave.

Jacinda had not been lying when she said that Bastian was a crafty little boy. He was good at sneaking about especially when he was just being watched by a babysitter. He had been known to find ways of getting into cookie jars undetected, discover hidden birthday and Christmas presents, and worst of all, sneak outside when he wasn't supposed to. Jacinda and occasionally Siero were the only ones who could catch him in the act. So, when he peeked in to the pilots room and saw Heero and Wufei doing their work, then peeked over the railing banister to see Trowa and Quatre on the couch listening to the radio with Selwyn happily gnawing on a bone at their feet he knew he had to be very quiet. Tiptoeing as quietly as he could down the stairs, he slipped through a large space in the railing. Then as fast as his little legs could carry him, he charged into the downstairs bathroom. Having done this before, Bastian slipped the window open and within seconds was outside and heading down the dirt road with no one being the wiser. Within minutes he was already nearing the edge of the woods.

"Don't worry Bunny." Bastian said as he bounced his toolbox at his side. "Mama won't be mad. She'll be glad I helped Duo."

And with that Bastian entered the deep woods.

* * *

As they sped along in the truck, Quatre told them how they had discovered Bastian was missing.

"I had used the downstairs bathroom and saw that the window was open." He said. "I closed it then decided to check on Bastian. "That's when I found he was gone!"

Quatre looked so guilty and so worried. Jacinda patted his shoulder.

"It's alright sweetheart." She said. "It's not anyone's fault, but mine. I have been meaning to replace that window for that exact reason, but hadn't gotten around to doing so."

Neither Quatre nor Duo could respond to that answer, but they both felt extremely guilty.

* * *

When they got back they found the pilots, Siero, and Russini waiting for them.

Siero immediately ran to Jacinda as she got out of the car.

"I checked Rasha's, but he isn't there!" He said.

"He wouldn't have gone there anyway." Jacinda said walking past him. "It was Duo he wanted so that is where he trying to go."

We are going to get him back." He immediately said catching up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"I know…I know." She said. "But we are going to need help."

"Please forgive us Ms. Jacinda." Wufei said approaching them. "We should have been more careful."

"Now is not the time for apologies." Jacinda said. "But here is the plan, grab flashlights and first aid kits, split up into teams of two, and scour the woods. That's most likely where he ran off to."

With the plan in place everyone did as was told and headed for the woods praying that Bastian wasn't too far out.


	34. Stormy Situation

The group did as Jacinda told and quickly dispersed. Flashlights danced among the woods as voices rang loudly.

"Bastian!"

"Bastian!"

"Yo Bastian where are ya!"

Unfortunately as soon as they began their search the weather turned from clear to cloudy in a matter of minutes. Soon enough, a drizzle began and showed no signs of stopping or slowing down making their search even harder.

"Oh man, this isn't good." Duo said.

"We've been in worse." Heero said as he shook some rain from his hair.

"Yeah we have, but not Bastian." Duo said worriedly. "He's just a kid."

Heero saw the guilt ridden look on Duo's face and timidly put his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"We….we'll find him." Heero said.

Meanwhile….

"Where did the moon go?" Bastian said to himself as he trudged through the woods. It was now very dark and the rain did not help ease the anxiety growing inside the little boy. He decided to probably try to head home but had no idea which direction to turn. He looked up into the sky and blinked as rain drops fell on his face.

"I can't see any stars." He said. "I can't see the North Star."

He looked down at his bunny.

"I think I'm lost." He said as he began to cry.

* * *

The search parties continued to scour the woods. Not wanting to worry or worse losing any villagers, Jacinda decided it best to that just she, Siero, Russini, Bard and the pilots were better able to find Bastian. As the minutes ticked by and the rain showing no sign of stopping their search became harder and harder. Jacinda and Siero eventually caught up with Duo and Heero.

"Any sign of him?" Jacinda asked.

"None." Duo said.

"But that doesn't mean anything." Heero said quickly unaware he was trying to ease the nurse's fears. "Maybe he found somewhere to hide."

"You said he was good at that." Duo said.

Jacinda smiled worriedly.

"Too good really." Siero said. "I think we are going to need a coupler leash to take care of both him AND Selwyn.

Just as Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Russini reappeared a loud scream broke through.

"Bastian!" Jacinda yelled and ran in the direction of the scream. Everyone was at her heels as the screams became louder and closer.

"MAMMMAAAA!"

"BASTIAN!"

Soon everyone found themselves standing at the edge of the now heavily flowing stream where Bastian was hanging onto a rock for dear life.

"Oh my god Bastian!"

"Mama I'm stuck!" Bastian yelled through the storm.

Before Jacinda herself jumped into water, a loud splash was heard and soon enough Duo could be seen trying with all his might to swim towards Bastian.

"Hang on there kiddo, I'm coming!" He yelled. Just then Bastian's grip on the rock slipped and once again was plunged into the stream that was getting deeper by the minute.

"MAMA!"

"BASTIAN!" Jacinda yelled trying to fight Siero's hold to keep her from going into the water herself to save her son. Meanwhile rest of the pilots ran further down the shore of the stream trying to see how they could help Duo.

Meanwhile, the braided pilot swam hard watching Bastian's little head bob up and down. He knew the boy was going to tire out and if he didn't get to him soon the possibility of the boy drowning would be high.

Scanning through the rain he found Bastian beginning to sink under the water. Cursing under his breath Duo dove under and scanned through the murk and stinging rain to see Bastian's body floating under the water. Swimming as fast as he could, Duo was able to catch up to Bastian and grab the boy in his arms. When they reached the surface Duo was relieved to hear Bastian beginning to cough just as he looked up to see his friends.

"DUO CATCH!" He heard Heero yell.

Duo turned and saw everyone including Jacinda and Siero holding tightly onto a rope that was quickly tossed to him. Duo grabbed a hold and let everyone pull him and Bastian in and within moments were back to the edge of the shore. Jacinda dropped the rope and ran to her son who was still coughing.

"Mama." The boy whimpered as Jacinda gathered him in her arms.

"My little boy." She whispered as she held him close. "I thought I lost you."

Meanwhile Duo let Heero and his friends help him up as the storm finally ceased.

"I think I swallowed a fish." He said coughing. "Remind me when I have kids to take Siero's idea and leash them."

"And once again, I hope Nataku forbids that." Wufei said jokingly, but patted Duo on his back. "Good job Maxwell."

"You could have been killed too." Quatre said. "When we saw you go under, we were ready to jump in."

"We had to hold Heero back when he let go of the rope." Trowa responded whose watchful eyes turned to Selwyn who had ran over to Bastian to lick him happily. "The whole rope trick was his idea."

Duo turned to Heero who was staring at him with relieved eyes. It took every ounce of his being not to jump into Heero's arms. He turned when he heard footsteps approaching. It was Jacinda, carrying Bastian, and staring at Duo with glassy eyes.

Before Duo could speak, Jacinda took her free arm and wrapped it around Duo tightly and holding him close to her and Bastian.

"I don't how I can thank you for what you just did." She whispered. "You risked your life for my son."

Duo couldn't say anything as he felt Jacinda's tears. Lifting her head she caressed his face and placed a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Special doesn't even begin to describe you." She said then looked at the other pilots. "All of you. Thank you all for what you did."

Wiping her eyes, she turned to Bastian.

"Now I think you have something to say Bastian."

Bastian sniffled.

"I slipped in the water." He said. "I swam away, so did my bunny and my tool box. But Duo saved me!"

"So what do you say to Duo and the rest of his friends."

"Thank you!" Bastian said happily.

Suddenly the sound of snickering was heard.

Duo turned around to see his friends, including Heero trying to stifle their laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Then Siero, Russini, and Jacinda started giggling.

"Oh my, Duo." Jacinda said.

"What?"

"MY BUNNY!"

The next thing Duo knew two little hands grabbed onto Duo's bottom and pulled.

"YIIIIKKKEESS!" Duo yelled. "What the hell?"

Duo turned to see Bastian pulling onto his black pants.

"MY BUNNY IS ON YOUR PANTS!"

That did it. Everyone was laughing as the button eye of the stuffed, drenched rabbit held onto to dear life on Duo's behind.

"It must have hooked onto your pocket Duo." Jacinda said giggling. With a hard tug Bastian pulled the rabbit off, tearing off the eye and making a nice hole in Duo's pants.

"Whoops." Bastian said, but held his bunny close.

Duo could only blush and tried to conceal the hole.


	35. Resolution

"I'm hungry." Bastian said as the group walked back towards Jacinda's house.

"Gotta agree with you on that one Bastian." Duo said. "That swim left me famished."

"I'm glad you back Duo!" Bastian said hugging the pilot tightly as Duo balanced him on his hip. Indeed after the happy reunion with Jacinda, Bastian then hooked himself onto Duo refusing to let go.

"Duo…walking makes you famished." Wufei couldn't help himself.

"Shut it "Fei Fei."

"I'm not even going to respond to that."

"Mama I want food." Bastian said.

Jacinda didn't respond.

Everyone looked over at her, and Heero noticed she was looking rather pale as she then took a breath and leaned on a tree trunk.

"Jacinda, you alright?" He asked.

"Hmm."

"Jacinda." Siero said putting his hand on her shoulder worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said trying to ignore the spinning and the aching in her head. "Just worn out that's all."

"Mama, I want pancakes!" Bastian clapped happily.

Jacinda smiled tiredly at her boy.

"Fine by me because that is the only special food you are getting for a week young man!" She said. "You knew better than to sneak out and you still did it, so no dessert or special treats for a week."

Normally Bastian would have thrown his typical tantrum, but he just pouted.

"Duo can come home right?" He asked.

Jacinda nodded.

"Yes he can, that is if he wants to?" She said looking at Duo.

Everyone stopped and stared at Duo who bit his lip.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'll come back!" Duo said.

"YAAAY!" Bastian clapped and once again latched onto Duo's neck. "We can play lots of games!"

"Not right now you aren't" Jacinda said approaching the house. It was now nearing dawn. "You are going to get cleaned up, have some breakfast, and get some rest. In fact that is what the ALL of us are going to do. It's another "Jacinda commanded" day off and I don't want to hear any complaints."

This time no one had the heart to disagree with that.

* * *

After Bastian had been given a warm bath, Jacinda left Siero in charge of getting him changed while she went into the pilots room. Duo had gotten first dibs on the bathroom and was lying belly down on his bed, braid surprisingly undone, while the rest of his friends milled about the room getting ready to take their turns in the bathroom.

Jacinda smiled as she came in.

"I take it Duo might be skipping breakfast?"

"Hell no!" Duo said from his pillow.

"He's just worshipping the fact that he is back in a bed instead of his Gundam." Quatre said.

"I forget how wonderful these are." He murmured.

Jacinda shook her head.

"Guys won't don't you get yourselves cleaned up. I'll be making breakfast in a bit. I just want to talk to Duo for a bit."

The group did as was told without argument except for Heero who looked over at Duo a bit longingly. Jacinda patted his back.

"I won't keep him long." She said.

Heero nodded and left.

Jacinda went to sit down on the side of Duo's bed.

"You didn't do your braid." She said, running her fingers gently through his hair.

"I think if I do it I'll be too tired to eat." He said.

"I can always leave you a plate to heat up for later if you really want to sleep."

"Not this time." Duo said. "I want to eat my meal hot and fresh."

Jacinda giggled. Slowly, she took Duo's hair and began to braid it herself.

"I really don't know how to thank you for saving my son." She said thickly as she separated the long chestnut hair.

Duo had no idea how to respond, he was still surprised he was letting Jacinda braid his hair. He wouldn't let anyone but himself, Sister Helen, or maybe even now Heero do it, but the way Jacinda did it just felt…right.

"Bastian's disappearance made it difficult for us to continue what we were discussing back on your Gundam. I don't know how you feel about me Duo, but I honestly mean it and will till the day I die that Cebastion and I wanted you to be with us and that he did not want to destroy your home and family."

Duo again felt the tears well up, but this time let Jacinda continue instead of arguing with her.

"Life has been very hard for you and you were dealt blows that you did not at all deserve. But no matter what you may go through in life Duo, please remember you truly are not alone. You have a wonderful group of friends here in life, and spirits guiding you in the afterlife and I really do believe that one of those spirits is Cebastion."

Duo wiped his eyes as Jacinda reached over for a hair tie to wrap the end of the braid.

"How can you be so nice to me after all of the nasty things I said to you?" He whispered. "I was the reason Bastian ran away."

Jacinda lightly smiled as she tied Duo's braid and let the boy sit up.

"You had every right to be mad Duo." She said. "You were hurt terribly and didn't deserve it. Let's face it you didn't think that this random village you come to actually held a piece of your past, a painful one at that. Regardless of whether or not you forgive me and Cebastion doesn't matter. What matters is you are here, we are talking again, and most of all you saved my baby when he did run off. I can't thank you enough for that."

When Duo saw Jacinda's tears of relief and gratitude, he couldn't help himself. He threw himself into Jacinda's arms.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He said with a sob. "I didn't want to be so mean to you."

Jacinda shushed and began to rock him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I just miss them all so much!" He said. "And the fact that I can still lose the guys and Heero…"

His words were swallowed by tears as Jacinda stroked his hair.

"They are a part of you and you love and want to protect them." She said. "But you are not the reason some of them have died Duo, and I want you to stop thinking that. The cause has been OZ and this war all along. I know that you…all of you carry a very heavy burden. Just remember, there will always be those that understand what you are doing, no matter how brutal it maybe."

Duo sniffled.

"I'm not so damn innocent." He said. "I am also a thief, a Sweeper, and I have killed. I have blood on my hands and sometimes talk big while doing the job."

Jacinda sighed.

"But you don't feel it." She said. "You are not evil Duo. You feel the pain deeply in your heart. That is why you are so attentive to my village and my son. You cherish the living and mourn the dead. You all do, no matter how hard some of you may try to conceal it. The only pure evil I have ever seen was OZ."

She tilted Duo's chin.

"I wouldn't wish the life you had and lead now on anyone." She said. "But I wish for them to have your spirit and heart. THAT is who you are Duo and what made Cebastion and I care about you very much."

Duo stared into the nurse's sad, but comforting eyes. Feeling a wave of grief, guilt, and sadness he once again fell into Jacinda's arms and cried.

"I'm sorry…I really am sorry…I just want them back. Why did they all have to die!"

"I know sweetheart." Jacinda said holding him. "I know."

Outside the bedroom….

Heero had decided to be the last person to take his needed shower and decided to eavesdrop. He resisted the urge to run into the room and hold Duo as he sobbed. But now he was in a state of confusion.

_"Is what Jacinda said true?"_ Heero thought. _"Does she really believe that all of us, even me, really do feel more for what we are doing in this war?"_

_

* * *

_

The boys came back in a half hour later. Duo had calmed down and Jacinda had gone to the kitchen to make breakfast while Siero, after putting Bastian down for a quick nap, went back to his own place to freshen up before breakfast.

"I take it things have been patched up with Jacinda?" Trowa asked as Selwyn sat beside him.

"Yeah, yeah." Duo said. "She and I are buds again. Besides, I might as well enjoy this homey lifestyle while I can. I know we are going to be leaving soon."

"I'm really not looking forward to it." Quatre said. "It's been so long since we had such peace."

"Then let's fight for it." Duo said sitting up. "Let's attack OZ with everything with got so we can have this for, God help us, the rest of our lives."

Before anyone could respond the sound of glass breaking and a heavy thunk came from the kitchen.

"Jacinda!" Quatre yelled and ran down the stairs with the pilots at his heels. When they reached the kitchen, they found Jacinda….lying motionless on the kitchen floor.


	36. Solid

The pilots ran to Jacinda's side just as Siero came in.

"JACINDA!" He yelled running to her side as Trowa was turning her over. "What the hell happened!"

"We don't know." Quatre said. "We were upstairs when we heard a crash from here in the kitchen. We came downstairs to find Jacinda on the floor.

"She has a pulse." Trowa said. "No sign of physical injury, but she has a slight temperature. We should get her to her room."

"I'll send for Dr. Ridge." Wufei yelled as he ran outside. Borrowing Jacinda's motorcycle he headed in the direction of the doctor's cabin.

"Make sure Bastian doesn't wake up." Siero said as he lifted Jacinda in his arms. "Last thing we need is him freaking out. After I get Jacinda settled I'll send for some of the people Jacinda trained as her aides."

"I know who they are!" Quatre said. "I'll alert them right away."

Siero quickly disappeared up the stairs just as Quatre ran out the door to get the nurses. The three other pilots ran after Siero to see what they could do to help.

After getting Jacinda to her room Siero placed her gently on the bed. Jacinda was stirring a little, but not enough to ease the worry in the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Duo asked.

"Won't know until Ridge gets here." Siero answered stroking some hair on Jacinda's face. She was stirring, but still hadn't regained full consciousness.

* * *

Soon enough Quatre and the nurses burst into the house and up the stairs just as Wufei dragged a dazed doctor into the room. Many villagers too had heard of Jacinda's collapse and huddled downstairs cleaning up the mess and trying to keep calm.

When Ridge saw Jacinda lying on her bed semi-conscious he sobered up and shooed everyone from the room with the exception of the aides. They all gathered by her door awaiting news.

"God, how could this happen!" Siero whispered to himself. "I should have noticed Jacinda wasn't feeling well."

"She was very good at hiding it." Heero said. "She said she just had insomnia."

"Jacinda doesn't like to worry anyone." Siero said. "But normally she is good at taking care of herself except when there is stressful situation."

"It's my fault." A voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Duo's grief stricken face. "I made her worry by avoiding her after our fight. It's my fault she is sick!"

Before Siero could respond a villager came up and pulled Duo by the collar.

"You made Ms. Jacinda ill!" He said angrily. "And what fight are you taking about! You little ingrate, how could you do that after all the nice things she has done for you!"

"It was a personal matter that had nothing to do with the village." Heero said coming to Duo's defense.

"When it comes to Ms. Jacinda, it becomes OUR matter." Another villager said approaching Heero. "I knew you guys were trouble from the start."

Before anyone else could intervene, Ridge opened the door wiping his glasses.

"I keep telling that woman she needs to slow down or else something like this will happen." He said to himself.

"Ridge!" Siero said grabbing the doctor by the shoulders. "Is she alright!"

Ridge sighed.

"She will be once she gets some rest." He said. "It appears Jacinda has an extreme case of exhaustion. She has simply run herself sick."

Everyone looked worriedly at the doctor.

"She will be fine, but she needs to just slow down, especially now because she is running a fever."

"Thank you Allah." Quatre said in relief as Wufei also said a quick prayer of thanks to Nataku.

"We can take care of things for Jacinda while she recovers." Trowa said quietly. "As well as watch Bastian. It's the least we can do for her."

"Hmph the BEST you can do for her is leave!" A villager yelled. The pilots turned to see a group of angry people staring at them.

"Ms. Jacinda wouldn't have gotten so ill had it been for her taking care of you!" Dalu said.

"And to hear you were FIGHTING with her!" The villager who still had his hands on Duo exclaimed. "The woman gave you her house, food and medicine and this is how you repay her! You're no better than OZ then! GET YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

He pushed Duo hard enough that Heero had to catch him before his face would meet the floor. Normally, Duo would have fought back with the villager, but was so guilt ridden he felt he deserved the treatment he was getting.

"We didn't intend on any harm coming to Jacinda." Quatre pleaded. "We didn't even know she was sick."

"Come on everyone." Siero said. "We know Jacinda works hard for all of us. It's no one's fault and it is true about this "fight", it was a personal matter between Duo and Jacinda and its been resolved."

"At the expense of her health!" Rasha said. "I understand what you are saying Siero, but we can't ignore the fact that these boys are not only a danger to our village since OZ arrived, but now its become so that Jacinda has worried herself sick. She may be good at hiding it, but that is no excuse. We can't ignore this any longer. These boys need to go for the sake of her and our village."

"We were only trying to help." Wufei said. "And repay Jacinda's and your kindness by helping out until we could leave."

"But if that is what you want us to do…" Heero said quietly.

"YES!" Russini yelled. "The sooner the better! GET YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT!"

"As you wish." Trowa said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A voice interrupted. It was Jacinda holding herself up with aid of the door and Chadi, one of her assistants.

"Jacinda, for Heaven's sake, get back in bed." Ridge said going to her side.

"The boys will stay here until their Gundams are repaired." Jacinda said raggedly ignoring Ridge's demand.

"B…but Ms. Jacinda." Russini said. "Look at what has happened, you have fallen ill over what we heard was a fight between you and this pilot here."

He pointed at Duo.

"Which was none of your damn business." Jacinda said angrily. She didn't care how rude it sounded, her head was spinning, she was sweating and she had black spots dancing in her front of her eyes. But when she had caught wind of the conversation going on outside her door, there was no way anyone was making any decision about the pilots without her say so.

"But OZ also came looking for them." Rasha said. "We must protect ourselves."

"And them." Jacinda said. "They are…I repeat…they are NOT OZ. And again, the fight…or rather discussion between Duo and I was personal and had nothing to do with the village. It was a private matter. As for my illness, I made myself sick by not caring for myself. My head has been hurting and I have not been sleeping well, but chose to ignore it. It was no one's fault but mine."

Jacinda slipped a little as she tried to stay conscious.

"The boys will stay here at my house for as long as they need and we will abide by the same cautions as we have when they arrived." She said. "And they will always be welcome here even after they leave. If you don't like it, you can always leave the village. There is no law that says you have to stay here. And that is it!"

And finally Jacinda gave in to the exhaustion once again. Thankfully Siero was there to catch her this time.

"Alright that is enough Jacinda." Ridge said. "It's sedative time for you my dear since it appears you will not rest willingly."

And with that the group disappeared once again behind Jacinda's door.

The villagers and the pilots could only look on helplessly.

* * *

That night, Bastian was spending the night at Rasha and Hester's. They let Bastian give Jacinda a good night kiss, telling her she had to have an early bedtime. Thankfully the situation did not affect Bastian and he went happily to play with his best friend. Siero kept vigil over Jacinda while Ridge stayed at her house to keep an eye on her. He had indeed given her a heavy enough sedative that she was still asleep well into the early evening. The pilots kept their worried minds busy taking care of household chores and keeping an ear and eye out in case Jacinda or any of the other adults needed anything.

Duo however kept out of the way as possible. There were some villagers that refused to leave even after the pilots had said they would take care of the chores. It was evident trust was not in their eyes as they watched the pilots go about their business.

"I feel like I'm in a fish bowl." Wufei said annoyingly as he sat at the kitchen table.

"They just care about Jacinda as much as we do." Quatre said as he stirred some soup. He was making some in case Jacinda awoken and needed something to eat. "We would do the same thing had it been the reverse."

"True." Trowa said as he cut up some vegetables to put in the soup. "Sometimes you don't think clearly when you are concerned over someone. All you want is for them to be okay."

"Tell that to Duo." Wufei said. "He's been moping around all day."

"The villagers have pegged him as the cause of Jacinda's illness after he mentioned their fight." Heero said staring out the window. "He's afraid to do anything that may harm Jacinda."

"It's so hard on Duo." Quatre agreed. "He's the one that has been through so much so we came here and now this happening. It's not good on his health either."

That thought gave Heero a bad feeling and he decided to go check on him.

* * *

Heero found Duo outside in Jacinda's garden.

"Winner is making dinner." Heero said. "I'll force feed you if you don't eat it and you are sitting at the table with the rest of us. You're too old for this avoidance nonsense."

Duo smiled sadly.

"When did you become so bossy?"

Heero took a seat next to Duo.

"New development I guess." Heero said. "And stop blaming yourself. Jacinda is a grown woman, she shouldn't have neglected her health."

"You're one to talk." Duo said. "You go on missions when you are practically on your deathbed."

"As do you…and the rest of us." Heero said with a sigh. "We are no better than her."

"Definitely." Duo said. "But I still feel like its my fault."

Heero sighed again. He knew when Duo felt something….it felt it hard.

"Then, you can redeem yourself by going inside and helping us." Heero said. "You want Jacinda to get well, then be yourself. Act like an idiot, entertain Bastian and slack off when you are supposed to be working. If she sees you doing that, it will probably ease her mind and help her get better quicker."

Duo chuckled.

"I see your point."

"Good now get to it."

Heero was about to get up when he felt Duo's hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a second Heero." He whispered. Before Heero knew it, he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. Heero closed his eyes and went with the feeling that quickly washed over him.

They parted , but Duo put his forehead on Heero's.

"I feel like you've changed." Duo said. "But in a good way. You're the same Heero, but you have a sweetness to you."

"How poetic." Heero said with a smirk.

"I'm serious." Duo said. "You have been constantly comforting me. Why?"

"I don't know." Heero whispered. "Normally when I see someone in pain, all I think is that it is something you just have to deal with on your own. But…lately with you…I get these strange feelings. I feel uncomfortable when you aren't smiling and being yourself. It doesn't feel right."

Duo grinned.

"So you like who I am?" Duo said.

Heero rolled his eyes.

"When you aren't being a lazy bum, then I find you…tolerable."

"Tolerable!" Duo gasped. "Why Heero you have such a way with words."

Duo smiled though. He knew it was going to be a lot the two of them would have to learn not just about themselves, but how to handle the whole prospect of being in a relationship neither was familiar with. But as Heero timidly placed a kiss on Duo's mouth before the two went back into the house to help the others, it signified his as well as Duo's willingness to try.


	37. Magnet Effect

"A party?"

"Mmhmm…a party here in the village…a big one."

"And let me guess…we are the ones in charge of it?"

"Correct."

"I don't know Quatre."

The pilots were sitting at the kitchen table a few days later. Jacinda was well on the mend, but still ordered bed rest…no matter how much she hated it. Meanwhile the boys did everything they could to ease the villager's anxiety and anger over their presence as well as take care of Bastian. Quatre had decided that holding a party as a thank you to the villagers and most of all Jacinda would be the trick.

"It's perfect." Quatre said happily. "Trowa and I can play some music by borrowing some instruments. Also, we can ask if the people here wouldn't mind helping us with the food. I am sure once they see we genuinely care about Jacinda and want to honor her, their suspicions will fade."

Duo shrugged.

"Well I love a party just like the next person!" He said. "Let's do it!"

Wufei, Trowa, and Heero however weren't as enthusiastic.

"I guess it would be a suitable affair." Wufei said with a shrug.

Duo groaned, realizing what that meant.

"You mean we gotta wear monkey suits!"

"Yes Duo." Trowa said. "It would only be proper and also show the villagers we are respectable."

"We can hold the party outside now that the nights are nice and warm." Quatre said, his mind spinning with ideas. "And we can present Jacinda with a gift!"

"A gift?" Wufei asked.

"Yes!" Quatre said. "But what?"

"If you don't mind." Heero said. "I think I can do that."

Everyone turned to Heero.

"Really Heero!" Quatre asked.

Heero nodded.

"If you give me a few days, I think I might be able to work on something that we can present to Jacinda, but of course since it's from all of us, I need some help." He said.

"That would be great Heero!" Duo said slapping his buddy on the back. "Just tell us what you need!"

And with that the pilots ducked their heads to whisper.

* * *

Once their plan fully formulated, the pilots went about the tasks Quatre had assigned. Siero too agreed that a party was definitely what everyone needed to get their minds off of all the stress and he too added his own plans as well as alerted the villagers of the upcoming event. Of course the party was to be kept a secret from Jacinda which of course was not an easy thing to do since she was forever trying to get out of bed. So on the morning of the party it was no surprise that she came stomping down the stairs ready to fight anyone who stood in her way.

"I'm going to work today!" She said. "And none of you can stop me!"

"Are you sure Jacinda?" Wufei asked. "You still look pale."

Jacinda hmphed and marched over to grab herself some coffee.

"I feel perfectly fine!" She said.

"Oh I don't know Jacinda." Quatre said as he stood up and felt her head. "Hmm…you still are a little warm."

"No I'm not!" She argued checking her own forehead. "I'm cool as a cucumber."

"Let me check!" Duo said cracking his knuckles then testing Jacinda's forehead. "No…still warm as toast."

"You all are being ridiculous!" Jacinda said.

"You look ill." Heero just murmured.

"I am fine!" Jacinda said heading towards the door, but rammed nose first into Siero's chest.

"Hey look whose up!" Siero said happily.

"Yes, and is now leaving!" Jacinda said. "I have work to catch up on."

She was about to head out the door when Siero caught her by the shoulder.

"I don't know about that!" He said. "Is she really as well as she says she is fellas?"

Trowa shook his head.

"She still looks tired." He said. "She needs some more rest."

"I do not need anymore rest thank you!"

Just as she was about to charge out the door, Jacinda felt herself bend forehead and found herself perched over Siero's shoulder.

"If the boys say you are not yet better…then you are not yet better." He said. "Is she better guys?"

"No." All five said in unison.

"Question answered." Siero said. "Back to bed with you."

"SIERO PUT ME DOWN!" Jacinda yelled.

"Sorry can't hear you." He said as he began carrying Jacinda back to her room.

"You know I can hurt you!" She yelled as she struggled.

"Yeah, yeah." Siero said to himself as he brought Jacinda back upstairs. "OUCH HEY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!

"WATCH THOSE HANDS BUDDY OR YOU'LL LOSE ONE!"

"Yeah…they love each other." Quatre said.

"No doubt about that." Duo responded.

* * *

Poor Jacinda had been kept prisoner in her room for ages. Whenever she tried to escape someone had been there to catch her giving her some excuse as to why she was not allowed to leave the house.

Of course while Jacinda tried to free herself from the confines of her house, the villagers and mainly the pilots set about the task of preparing for the evening's event. Quatre was busy stringing some lights around some tree branches while Trowa held a ladder for him.

"I just hope Jacinda isn't going to be too angry with us when we finally surprise her." He said.

Trowa shrugged.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Really?" Quatre said. "I'm actually starting to feel a bit guilty that we have her trapped in her house."

Trowa chuckled.

"You worry too much." He said. "It'll be fine."

Quatre smiled at hearing Trowa's laugh.

"You're right." He said. "Tonight is going to be great. And we'll finally be able to show our appreciation to Cache Du Monde."

He strung the last bit of lights onto a tree. Flipping a switch, the white lights glowed even in the rays of the early afternoon sun.

"Wonderful!" He said. "They work!"

Trowa couldn't help but grin, not only at the sight of the lights, but also at Quatre. He had been smiling so much, full of excitement for the party. He had been scurrying about seeing if anyone needed any help, planning the decorations, helping with the food, etc. By nightfall he would be so exhausted he would fall asleep immediately but with a smile on his face. Trowa had watched Quatre carefully assisting when he could, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration. Quatre had been working so hard to make sure that this party would give Cache Du Monde their well deserved gratitude. Trowa found it hard to believe that someone could hold so much kindness and care in their own heart after seeing how ruthless and distrustful people could be, but Quatre warmed his heart in a way no one else had ever done.

Trowa snapped out of his trance quick enough to watch Quatre slip on a loose rung and stumble off the ladder. Moving quickly Trowa caught Quatre right in his arms before the boy could hit the ground and hurt himself.

"You okay?" Trowa asked with a blush.

"Y-yes." Quatre stammered. "I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."

Quatre felt so nervous, he knew he was red faced. He didn't expect to be in Trowa's arms like this. Nor did he expect to feel so safe and warm in them. Of course in his wildest dreams he imagined Trowa's touch to be good, but not THIS good.

With a gulp Quatre looked up into Trowa's eyes just as Trowa looked down into his. Then without warning, that same magnet that had pulled Heero and Duo together was doing the same to Quatre and Trowa.

Within seconds their lips locked. Another pair's first kiss was stolen.


	38. Woman's Intuition

**Authors Note: **_PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know I haven't updated in forever! And even this chapter isn't that great...but I like to think its good enough. Again my apologies...yes it has been unbelievably busy and with very little room for updating. Lowdown: I work 2 jobs now where up to 4 times a week I can be working ten hour days (if I am doing both in 1 day). When its not a ten hour day I can either be studying or doing homework for school. Add time with my boyfriend (which unfortunately is only once a week) and running errands...its hectic. I will keep trying to update and publish when ideas actually can come through the craziness my brain is in. Now if you'll excuse me please enjoy this chapter whilst I reacquaint myself with the beauty that is Sanami Matoh's FAKE._

_Love,_

_Citrine Rain_

_PS: My heart goes out to the people of Japan suffering from the after effects of the horrible earthquake and tsunami._

* * *

What seemed like an eternity was only a matter of minutes. But for Trowa and Quatre neither seemed ready to part just yet. The kiss was sweet and warm as both boys wrapped their arms around each other. Of course, since neither boy had practice in kissing the need for air became apparent. The two separated finally and just gazed at each other…until reality set in and Quatre found himself on the ground butt first on the ground. Trowa in his shock accidently dropped him.

"I'm sorry." Quatre whispered as Trowa helped him to his feet.

"Why are you apologizing?" Trowa asked nervously. "I'm the one who dropped you."

"I…I mean for the kiss." Quatre said. "I don't know what came over me."

"Oh…umm…me neither…I mean…what came over me." Trowa said.

"But it was nice!" Quatre said in defense.

"Yes it really was nice!" Trowa repeated. He felt so silly, rambling the way he was. In actuality, he was feeling very happy and nervous.

"Umm…I think I am going to work on the rest of the lights." Quatre said feeling a bit dejected. He honestly felt like a fool, but something just drew him to Trowa and the desire to kiss him had just been too great. While Quatre did enjoy the kiss, his heart was aching thinking that Trowa now hated him.

"Yeah…I've got some things I need to take care of for tonight too." Trowa could only respond only making the sting in Quatre's heart grow. Unknown to Quatre Trowa was feeling the same pain.

But one thing was certain…each boy was glad they had given each other their first kiss.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Jacinda was at the end of her rope. She had spent the day pacing around her room, trying to keep herself occupied when her numerous escape attempts failed. She kept checking herself in the mirror to look for any signs of illness on her face, but she both looked and felt much better than she had days before. It was bad enough she couldn't accomplish her daily tasks, but it was worse that she couldn't enjoy the weather and some time outdoors. She had had enough.

"THAT'S IT!" Jacinda yelled. "I NEED SOME FRESH AIR AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!"

With a frustrated growl she threw her bedroom door open, expecting an ambush once again, but surprisingly no one was there. With a quick glance, she ran down the stairs and quickly forced open the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Jacinda nearly stumbled backwards as a barrage of people came forward. Her eyes scanned the yard to see the trees lit with strings of white lights, picnic tables full of food, and a sign hanging that said…

THANK YOU JACINDA

"Wha…what in the world."

"It's a party mama!" Bastian said as he came forward wanting her to pick him up. He was wearing a short sleeve dress shirt with little boy slacks and oxfords.

Jacinda lifted him up in her arms.

"I can see that." She said.

"It was our guest's idea." Siero said. Jacinda blushed lightly as the sight of Siero wearing a nice suit.

"Our guest's?" Jacinda asked. Shyly the pilots came forward each dressed in formal wear.

"They wanted to thank you for all the help you have given them." Siero said.

"Yeah what he said." Duo answered.

"And it's true." Quatre said. "Especially after you were ill, we realized how much you have given us and we thought what better than to thank you was to celebrate."

"We also wanted to thank you." Russini said stepping forward. "You have done so much for each person that comes here looking for refuge. You have never judged us, you protect us from OZ, and you care for the ill, hurt, elderly, young, and the expecting. You are a special part of us all Ms. Jacinda and we agree with the pilots, it's cause for celebration."

Jacinda was speechless.

"I…I don't know what to say." She said trying to be strong even though tears of joy were flickering in her eyes. "Thank you…thank you all."

The sounds of light sniffling was all that was heard until Alyse came waddling her pregnant belly over.

"But really Ms. Jacinda, you can't expect to be at such a party wearing your day clothes do you?" She said.

Jacinda looked down at her clothing, which was just her usual shirt, pants and boots.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Jacinda said a bit embarrassed as she put Bastian down.

Alyse mocked sighed and spoke over her shoulder.

"Come on girls, it's time to take the nurse out and put the lady back in Ms. Jacinda!"

Within moments a gaggle of women were pushing a bit defiant Jacinda back into her house.

* * *

The rest of the group mingled for awhile until Quatre, still feeling kind of down and suddenly not in a very festive mood, decided to venture back into the house to see if he could occupy himself in the kitchen by refreshing some of the appetizers.

He walked in on all the women around Jacinda putting the finishing touches on Jacinda who was sitting on a kitchen chair.

"Jacinda you must have Ridge at least get you some new makeup." Dalu said. "This stuff is old as the hills."

Jacinda could only roll her eyes.

"And for heaven's sake don't do that when I am trying to apply your eyeshadow.

Jacinda saw Quatre out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hey there bright eyes!" Jacinda said happily. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you." Quatre said a bit timidly.

"Was there something you needed?" Rasha asked.

"He doesn't need to have a reason to come and say hi if he wanted to." Jacinda interjected.

"If…if it is alright?" Quatre asked.

Before any of the women could object Jacinda patted a nearby chair.

"Take a seat." She said. "You can be my saving Grace from these crazy women."

Quatre laughed lightly and sat down as Alyse began brushing Jacinda's hair.

They talked about how the party was set up and soon each of the women finished their business with Jacinda and left the room with the exception of Alyse who was working on the finishing touches of Jacinda's hair. Just as she was about to pin a clip with a light pink bloomed rose into Jacinda's hair did it slip from her fingers.

"Oh drat!" Alyse said with a huff as she tried to kneel down while keeping a hand on Jacinda's hair. "Hold on this might take a second!"

"Allow me!" Quatre said. "Last thing you need is to hurt yourself."

"Thank you sweetheart." Alyse said. "I can't even see my feet anymore with this belly of mine!"

Jacinda giggled.

"Don't worry Alyse…halfway there."

"Not soon enough. Poor Mishca…8 months along…I think she is going crazy."

Jacinda smiled.

"Maybe I should have Heero come with me when I give her a check up this week. He seems to have the magic touch around pregnant women."

"Got it!" Quatre said holding the clip.

"Thank you Quatre." Alyse said. "If you could just clip it right here!"

"Alright." He said. "I used to do this a lot for my sisters."

He took the clip and placed it in Jacinda's hair.

"All done Ms. Jacinda!" Alsye said lifting a handheld mirror. Jacinda whistled.

"Been awhile since I've dressed like this." She said.

"You really are lovely Jacinda!" Quatre said with a smile.

"Now its time for her to make her grand entrance!" Alyse said. "I'll let everyone know. Wait just a few moments."

And off she went.

Jacinda grinned.

"The only thing to complete my grand entrance now is a handsome escort, would you mind kind Sir?"

Quatre grinned widely for the first time that night and extended his arm.

"Be glad to Madam." He said with a flourish.

Jacinda took his arm.

"And whatever is on your mind, don't be afraid to talk to me at all about it when you are ready."

Quatre blushed lightly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Jacinda grinned as they left her room.

"Woman's intuition." She said.

* * *

Just as they got to the door Quatre decided to go out first and do an introduction.

"Presenting tonight's guest of honor!" He said happily and loudly to the group that gathered once again by the door. "Ms. Jacinda Epione!"

He stepped away from the door and held out his hand. Timidly, Jacinda took it and stepped outside.

"Well that is more like it!' Alyse said happily as everyone gasped, applauded, and cheered.

"Holy cow." Duo said aloud.

"Mama look pretty." Bastian said smiling in a speechless Siero's arms.

And indeed Jacinda was pretty. Her hair was let down with the simple pink flower pinned to the side. She was wearing a pale blue dress with quarter inch sleeves and simple black heels. The light makeup the women had done on her accentuated her lovely eyes that were normally covered by her glasses. The women had urged her to wear her contact lenses which she only worn for special occasions, which had seemed rare nowadays. The added touch of a bracelet, a pair of simple earrings, and a dab of perfume completed the slight transformation.

"Thank you." She said. Though I don't know what all the fuss is about. It's not like I haven't dressed up before." Jacinda said with a slight blush.

The group could only laugh at Jacinda's modesty as Bastian ran to her side with Siero not far behind.

"You look absolutely beautiful Jacinda." He said.

Jacinda felt her blush grow and she averted her eyes from Siero who he himself look quite handsome in his own suit.

Suddenly, the sounds of music filled the air and the two turned to see Quatre and Trowa on a tiny stage playing a joyful tune by flute and violin by heart as everyone around them began to dance.

Siero smiled and extended his hand.

"May I have this dance Ms. Jacinda?" He asked.

Jacinda smirked slightly and took his hand and led her out to dance.

And indeed they danced with the villagers as the lights in the trees twinkled like stars. Even Duo was out on the floor with Bastian once again on his shoulders and the little children dancing and hopping around him. Heero and Wufei just watched from afar. Well, Heero kept his eye on Duo somewhat mesmerized at the look of his dear friend in his own suit dancing and laughing away. Duo really was quite a handsome person and it warmed Heero's heart to no end.

And the night was only beginning.


	39. Coming to Terms

The party was off to a wonderful start with the exception of Quatre and Trowa feeling depressed as they did. They did their best though to keep their emotions in check while performing music and interacting with the villagers. But their eyes couldn't stop glancing over at each other. There was no doubt though, each boy was feeling guilty over the kiss shared. Guilty over the fact that they enjoyed the kiss and guilty that they had wanted it, but believed that the either boy was not interested.

Jacinda of course was on "Mother Hen" radar and noticed the true melancholy between the faux happy faces of Trowa and Quatre. She decided to investigate while everyone was sitting for a moment enjoying some food. She decided to take a sit next to Trowa and do some prying.

"Trowa my love, that meal is for you not Selwyn, don't feed him under the table." She said.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"This is all delicious!" Jacinda exclaimed as she took a bite of her meat. "I am surprised you aren't stuffing yourself, God knows you need the fat on your bones."

Trowa rolled his eyes.

"Not hungry." He said.

"Do you feel okay?" Jacinda asked worriedly.

"Fine." Trowa answered.

Jacinda hmphed.

"Come on baby." She said taking his arm. "Excuse us. I need Trowa's hand with something."

Before he could protest, Jacinda took Trowa into the house and into her living room. Sitting him down on the couch, Jacinda sat down next to him.

"Talk to me." Jacinda said.

"It's really none of your business." Trowa said defiantly.

"When it's affecting one of you, I like to believe it does." Jacinda said. "Quatre too seems sad and that bothers me. Really Trowa, I don't like to see you guys unhappy and I want to help if I can."

Trowa gulped.

"Quatre is sad?" He asked. "He seems fine to me."

Jacinda shook her head.

"You guys maybe good at fooling OZ, but you are no good at fooling me." Jacinda rubbed his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I just want to say that whatever is bothering you and Quatre, its not going to be resolved if you guys don't talk to each other. Believe me, silence is not always golden."

Trowa just sat there.

"Okay, now let's party!" Jacinda said happily.

* * *

When they got outside Bastian immediately ran to his mother who Jacinda scooped up and began dancing with him. Trowa saw Quatre just looking out at them and even though he was smiling, there was no doubt in those beautiful turquoise eyes that there was pain. He sighed and walked over to the picnic table Quatre was sitting at with his chin in his hand.

"Ahem." Trowa cleared his throat.

Quatre looked up, saw Trowa, and his breath hitched.

"Trowa.." He whispered.

"Quatre…umm…hi."

"Hello." Quatre said.

Trowa rubbed the back of his head feeling pretty nervous.

"Would….you mind if…we…could go…talk?" Trowa stammered.

Quatre nodded and got up. Jacinda caught them leaving out of the corner of her eye as she twirled her son.

'I really hope they make up.' Jacinda thought.

Trowa and Quatre moved away from the party and down the dirt path. Thankfully everyone was at the party, even Selwyn who was usually like Trowa's shadow was being pampered by Siero and the other villagers, so it was pretty quiet for a nice stroll alone.

"The party is going splendidly." Quatre started happily.

"Yes it is." Trowa said.

"I am so glad we were able to show Jacinda how much we appreciate her."

"Mmm."

They were quiet for a moment as they slowly walked down the road.

"Listen Quatre, about this afternoon…"

Quatre sighed shakily.

"Wait, Trowa let me say this. I am really sorry!" Quatre pleaded. "I honestly didn't mean for me to kiss you…."

"Quatre please, no I am sorry." Trowa said.

"Oh but you should be kissing someone you love like that, like you do Catherine! Not someone like me!"

Trowa raised his eyebrows.

"Catherine?" He asked. "What do you mean, like I do Catherine?"

Quatre lowered his head.

"You are in love with her aren't you?" He said a bit sadly. "I am sure after this war is over you'll want to be with her. I shouldn't make you miss her more by accidently kissing you."

Trowa was stunned for a moment as the two stood for a few moments.

"I'm not in love with Catherine." He said finally.

Quatre's head shot up.

"You're not?" Quatre asked.

Trowa shook his head.

"I love Catherine like she was my sister." He said quietly. "Like you do your sisters, but I have no attraction to her in that…other way."

"Oh." Quatre uttered completely speechless, but not for long.

"Well…I am still sorry I kissed you." He said. Especially if you are missing somebody special."

Trowa was getting a bit aggravated.

"Please stop apologizing Quatre." He said. "There is nothing to be sorry for!"

"But I can't help it!" Quatre said. "I feel so embarrassed and ashamed! You must hate me for what I did and I don't want that…you're my dearest friend Trowa and to do something so silly like that…"

Trowa couldn't handle it anymore. Looking at Quatre's sad face as he blubbered such nonsense from his lips, he had to do something. So he did the only thing he could do…

He grabbed Quatre and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

It lasted a little while. Quatre was practically trembling, but he closed his eyes and grabbed lightly onto Trowa's arms. Finally the two needed to come up for air.

"Trowa…" Quatre murmured.

"I wanted to kiss you, now and before." Trowa said breathlessly. "I…I like you Quatre…in…more than a friend way."

"You do?" Quatre asked.

"Yes." He said. "I just…didn't know how to tell you or if I should because of everything, our lives, the war, I just didn't know what to do."

Trowa let go of Quatre and ran a hand through his hair. He figured Quatre was not too thrilled with him now, so he turned around hiding his blushing face.

Imagine his surprise when he felt thin arms wrap around him.

"Oh Trowa, you have no idea how happy I am right now." Quatre's voice whispered into his back. "I have always felt the same for you, but figured you would hate me because I am a man and because you had Catherine. I have always admired you, but always kept it to myself."

Trowa felt his heart leap as he slowly put his hand on top of Quatre's. He slowly turned around and faced Quatre who was grinning from ear to ear and his cheeks stained pink. He gently put his hand on one of those blushing cheeks, leaned in, and kissed Quatre once more. It was tender and sweet.

"Before we leave Cache Du Monde maybe you and I can spend sometime together." Trowa said.

"You mean…like…dating?" Quatre asked happily.

"Yes, I guess." Trowa asked. "I don't know what will happen when we go back to fighting, but I'll make sure to protect you and be by your side as much as I can."

"As will I Trowa." Quatre said. "But let's not think about that now. Let's just live this dream until we go back into that nightmare."

"I agree." Trowa said as he took Quatre's hand. "Speaking of which we should get back to that party before everyone starts to worry."

Quatre grinned as he held Trowa's hand warmly.

"Yes, after all tonight is about Jacinda!" He said.

* * *

When they got back to the village everyone was dancing once again. Quatre and Trowa reluctantly let go of their hands because they didn't want to cause any suspicion or questioning by villagers or their fellow pilots. There was plenty of time for that after tonight. Just as they moved back into the crowd, they were pulled aside by the other pilots.

"Hey guys, I think its time we presented Jacinda her gift!" Duo said. "You got it Heero?"

Heero pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hmm, I guess its suitable considering the circumstances." Wufei said.

"I think it'll be lovely!" Quatre said.

"Well no time like the present!" Duo separated from the group and hopped onto the small stage.

"Hey everybody, your attention please!" Duo yelled. "Could Ms. Jacinda please join me on stage!"

Jacinda shrugged and went up to see what was going on. Duo extended his hand and helped her up just as the other pilots came forward.

"We will keep this short and sweet!" Duo said as they all gathered around her.

"We all wanted to thank you for everything you have done for us." Quatre said. "You have been so good to us and we all could have surely perished had you not been there to rescue and then care for us."

"You looked upon us with no judgment or anger." Wufei answered. "Complete strangers yet you protected us from OZ, trusted us, welcomed us into your home and your village."

"You didn't treat us like soldiers." Trowa said. "You didn't treat us like enemies or prisoners. You gave us a chance to live in peace."

"We didn't know what that was." Duo added. Peace is something most of us haven't experienced, but we now we really know how precious it is. And we want to make sure that the world will see that as well."

Jacinda's eyes were glassy as Heero was gently pushed forward to her.

"In our gratitude we want to present you with this." Heero said as he extended a small box to Jacinda.

Jacinda took the box from Heero's hands and with shaking hands opened it.

"Oh my." She whispered.

"It isn't much." Duo said quietly.

Jacinda lifted a small bracelet. It was a piece of flexible metal wiring with colored shaped wires, bolts and other parts attached to it.

"Each piece is a piece from one of our Gundams." Quatre said quietly. "We figured it was the best way to give you a piece of us since you gave us so much of yourself."

"Heero was the one who crafted it!" Duo said happily. "We just gave him the parts."

With a stifled sob Jacinda threw her arms around Heero.

"It's the most beautiful present I have ever received." Jacinda said trying very hard not to cry. She took her other arm motioning for the boys to come over. Doing her best, she gathered them all in her arms as they shyly put each of their arms around her.

"Thank you boys so much." She said with a sniffle. "I will cherish it as I will cherish you always."

She lifted her face to look into each of their eyes.

"And never forget you will always have a place to call home." She said touching each one of their faces. You are part of this family now and forever. So please come back safely to us. Fight this war, survive it, no matter what happens, come back to us."

The boys were speechless as they were once again pulled into a hug. They often had little encouragement or welcoming from people fighting the war. Many thought them foolish or downright insane. They were often mistrusted, hated, misunderstood. Those that encouraged them were few. Some of that encouragement was for selfish purposes often bordering on fantasy, obsession, or dreams of domination be it the world or gaining one of them as a conquest. But this woman, Jacinda Epione, was the total opposite. All she wanted from them was to just live, think, and breathe peace. To enjoy life in its simplicity, to understand true care and love. She showed them that and they didn't want to let it go.

"Thank you Jacinda." They all said and their arms wrapped around her once more.

It may have been a small response to such a grand promise, but to Jacinda it was the most innocent and most beautiful words she had heard them say.


	40. Life According to Chang Wufei

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for taking so long to update! Love you all!_

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

It took a few minutes but Jenna released her hold on the boys. All five were blushing. Then Siero decided to come up on stage.

"Jacinda, I know this gift will not top what are guests have given you." He said. "But from the bottom of my own heart, I'd like to present you with this."

Siero presented a small velvet box to Jenna. Jenna looked at Siero, then the villagers.

"Well come on!" Duo said. "I want to see what it is."

With shaking hands Jacinda opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart shaped charm. The villagers awed when Jacinda lifted it out of the box. It was very simple and very pretty.

"It's beautiful...but..I can't accept this." She uttered. "It's too much."

"Not for you Jacinda." Siero said. "If anything its too little compared to everything you have done for everyone...and...for me."

Jacinda looked into Siero's eyes full of warmth and care and suddenly felt very embarrassed...and guilty. Trowa noticed and went over to Quatre and the rest of the pilots.

"I think Jacinda needs a moment, let's play some music so she can breathe."

"Good idea." Quatre whispered grabbing a violin.

The other pilots nodded.

"Hey everyone let's dance!" Duo said as the music started up. He grabbed Bastian who laughed and held onto Duo's neck as he swung around.

Jacinda and Siero meanwhile just stood for a moment where they were. She continued to finger the necklace.

"Jacinda...I've wanted to tell you for so long." Siero started. Jacinda however, just turned and walked quickly back to her house. Wufei noticed and as Siero tried to go after her, he gently took his arm.

"If it is not too much trouble?" He asked. "Would it be alright if I saw to her?"

Siero looked down at Wufei and for some reason felt compelled to let the Asian boy do as he liked.

"Sure." He said.

* * *

Wufei nodded his appreciation and walked to the house.

He found Jacinda in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding the necklace and something else.

"That's your engagement ring." He said noticing the copper circle in her hand.

Jacinda looked up.

"Oh Wufei honey." She said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I thought you would be happy with the gift Siero presented you." He said. "But you look sad instead, isn't that poor of a guest of honor to leave her party."

Jacinda smiled lightly.

"It is...yes." She said. "But I...just needed a moment to myself. I will be back soon."

"May I join you?" He asked.

A little surprised, Jacinda moved over a little to make room for him and his still bum leg. The two were quiet for a few moments, but finally Wufei knew he couldn't keep avoiding the subject.

"I'd think your fiancee would have wanted you to be happy."

Jacinda looked at Wufei.

"I am happy." She said.

"Then why are you here holding your engagement instead of outside with everyone?" He asked. "Especially Siero. He seems quite fond of you. That necklace was not any easy thing for him to get. That's why he went with Ridge during the last barter."

Jacinda frowned. She knew she couldn't lie to Wufei, she had no reason to after everything that had happened.

"It's hard to let go of someone you loved very much, especially your first love." She said.

"I know that." Wufei said quietly.

Jacinda looked over at him in surprise.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "I had a wife back on L5."

That took Jacinda aback.

"But you are barely sixteen!" She said.

"My peoples tradition to marry young." He said. "She was a good woman, strong both in body and mind."

Jacinda saw the stern, sad look in his eyes and placed her hand on his.

"Is she still waiting for you on L5?"

Wufei sighed hard.

"She's passed on." He said. "Died in battle when the colony was attacked by OZ."

Jacinda squeezed his hand.

"Oh Wufei." She said. "Wufei, I am so sorry."

He looked at Jacinda with stern eyes.

"Her name was Meilan." He said. "And she wouldn't want me to drown in pity. She'd want me to keep fighting. To achieve my goals."

"But are you happy love?" Jacinda asked. "Doesn't she want that for you as well?"

"I'd like to think that I try to achieve some semblance of peace."

"But that's peace, what about happiness?" She asked. "Do you find ways to be happy?"

Wufei sighed again.

"If I tell you this." He said. "I'd like it to be kept in secrecy."

"Of course." Jacinda said.

Wufei took a breath.

"I'll admit that there are times that I find myself more joyful than others." He said. "Usually when I am just spending time with the other pilots outside of fighting."

Jacinda smiled.

"While you miss your wife." She said. "You found friendship with the other pilots. They understand you."

"Sometimes I think just as much as Meilan did." He said. "Even Maxwell's antics, as annoying as they are, sometimes just are hard to not laugh about."

Jacinda reached out and stroked Wufei's cheek motherly.

"You all have been through a lot." She said. "And lost people very dear to you. But in the midst of all that fighting, you found each other and gained hope and strength."

"You haven't though." Wufei said a bit harshly.

Jacinda eyed him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You don't open yourself up to others." He said. "Especially Siero. It is quite apparent he feels a deep connection with you, but you don't let him in."

Jacinda sighed.

"Siero wants more than a friendship." She said.

"And why is that a problem?" He said. "It's been quite a long time since your fiancee's death, your son loves Siero like he was his father, and you seem like you want to reciprocate Siero's affections, but yet you pull back."

"It's complicated." Jacinda said.

"No it is not." Wufei argued. "You fear that you are hurting Cebastion by returning your feelings for Siero."

Jacinda wanted to protest, but Wufei was right on all accounts.

"I loved Cebastion." She said. "He was my everything and he fought so hard for us, for Duo too. I just...I don't want to betray him."

"You can't betray a corpse." Wufei said bluntly. "Especially one that has been gone for quite a number of years. I have no desire for another wife, maybe I won't ever, but that's how I honestly feel. You on the other hand feel differently. You want to let Siero into your life, but you fear that somehow the ghost of your fiancee will haunt you with guilt."

Jacinda didn't know what to say.

"Maybe Cebastion wasn't as understanding as you made him out to be if you are so fearful of a dead man's reprocussions."

Jacinda felt her face grow hot.

"Cebastion was a very good man, Wufei, he treated me well." She said. "He understood me in every sense of the word and he always worried about my happiness."

"Then I think he would understand your desire to continue your own future." He said. "Cebastion had his time with you and maybe he didn't want to leave you and this world prematurely, but I think he will not argue if you decided to move on. You've made it clear how Cebastion will always be a part of you. Your adopted son is his name sake. And I am sure Siero too agrees that Cebastion was a part of your life that will never be replaced."

Jacinda smiled sadly.

"Yeah." She said. "He does."

Wufei shook his head and stood up.

"You're a foolish woman to let a dead man, who obviously wanted you happy, dictate your own future. I am sure he is disappointed in some respect."

Jacinda sighed as Wufei began to leave.

"Wufei." She said.

The boy turned around. Jacinda stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He frozew.

"Thank you sweetheart, for knocking sense into me." She whispered tearfully. "And please, you may not feel it now, but I do believe Meilan would like to see you happy with another too one day. You can't be a lone wolf forever."

Wufei said nothing, but he let the overwhelming sensation of wrapping his own arms around Jacinda and rest his head on her shoulder. The feeling that coursed through him was one he hadn't felt in a very long time.


	41. Gundam Cupids

The party started wearing down just as Jacinda and Wufei returned. Jacinda smiled as she saw her little boy nodding off on a bench.

"Come here little man." She said lifting him into her arms. She looked around. All these people, strong, weary of war, full of hope, they all had given their thanks to her for something she thought was so little. She then looked over to her pilots who were scattered about the area. Heero and Duo huddled together, with Heero actually smiling a little. Trowa and Quatre next to each other, Quatre with a slight blush on his cheek and Trowa with his arm around his dear friend. Wufei, still so stoic, but with a heart of a lone tiger was standing by Siero. These five boys came into her village, injured, forced to be soldiers and see and cause death and destruction for someone else to gain. Plaguing on their pain, their childhood, their own lives.

_"I hope you boys will come back to us safely."_ She thought. _"And please find love within all of this hate."_

"Jacinda?"

Jacinda came out of her thoughts to see Siero standing sheepishly in front of her.

"Siero." She whispered.

"I am so sorry." Siero started. "I just...I wanted to-"

"Um, yes, we should talk." Jacinda said.

"And perfect timing!" A new voice interrupted. It was Duo. The pilots had appeared.

"Everyone has gone home." Quatre said. "Here let me take Bastian."

Jacinda handed her dozing son off to the blonde.

"Come on guys, lets get this kid to bed and then see what we can clean up before we sack out!" Duo said and the boys left leaving Siero and Jacinda to themselves.

"Now behave you two!" Duo said with a wink. This earned him a bonk on the head by Heero.

"Baka." He whispered as he pulled Duo inside by his braid.

Jacinda and Siero both now blushing went to sit on a bench. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Look Jacinda..."

"Wait Siero." She interrupted. "Let me start. You...you are probably one of the best people I have ever known in this village. You are hardworking and so kind and everyone, especially Bastian loves you so much."

"He's like a son to me." Siero said hoarsely.

Jacinda sighed shakily.

"You are also one of the few people who knew about Cebastion and I."

"What you told me yes." Siero answered. "Jacinda, I am not asking for you to ever forget about him. I know how much you and he loved each other and I don't want to replace him."

Jacinda turned to him.

"You don't?"

Siero shook his head.

"You never forget your first love, especially one you were going to marry. He died a hero though he held so much guilt and now with Duo, I am sure those feelings coming back have been hard on you."

He nervously took her hand.

"But all these years Jacinda, I can't deny how I feel about you. I have watched you take the helpless and pained, into strong and full of life people again. You have given children homes and parents when their own had been destroyed. You have aided the ill and injured and brought new life into this village with your own hands. I have seen all this and so much more the power, will, and beauty you hold."

He cleared his throat.

"But you yourself also deserve love and happiness." He said. "And, I...want to be a part of that. I don't want to replace Cebastion, but I can't keep this to myself anymore."

He took a breath.

"I'm in love with you Jacinda Epione."

* * *

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

"Oh my!" Quatre exclaimed holding his mouth. "He did it!"

"ALRIGHT SIERO!" Duo said. "Come on Jacinda!"

"Will you both stop it!" Heero said. "You'll interrupt them!"

"You should be over here helping Trowa and I clean instead of invading someone's privacy." Wufei said annoyingly. They had just put Bastian to bed and were now in their room overlooking Jacinda and Siero.

"She is stunned though." Trowa said now peeking.

Suddenly an idea hit Duo.

"Let's see if we can maybe get Jacinda some inspiration."

* * *

Back outside Jacinda was indeed speechless. She knew Siero had feelings, but really she didn't think of anything as deep as love.

"I know this is a shock to you Jacinda." Siero said taking her other hand. "But I am not going to lie to you and I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but I can't keep it a secret anymore."

"Siero." Jacinda barely squeaked. "I...I don't know what to say."

"I know!" He said. "You don't have to say anything. You don't have to decide on anything."

Suddenly out of nowhere, soft slow music began to play.

Jacinda and Siero jumped a little and they started looking for the source.

"What on earth?" Jacinda said out loud. Siero then looked towards the house and smiled. The five pilots were there holding the radio to the window. They ducked back down when they saw Siero looking their way. He got the idea and stood up.

"Jacinda." He said. "You really don't have to say anything. But I am going to ask one request."

He extended his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Jacinda stared for a moment, then laughed lightly. She took his hand and stood. Then wrapping his arm around her back and her putting her hand on his shoulder, the two began to sway.

"WOOHOO!" Duo yelled giving Siero a thumbs up. "Check out that scene!"

"It's beautiful." Quatre said dreamily. Trowa put his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Oh Jacinda if only you could open your heart to him."

"You know I am glad that music appeared out of nowhere." Siero said quietly.

"Why is that?" Jacinda asked.

"Because I only get to dance with you once at your celebration." He said.

Jacinda chuckled.

"Why didn't you ask?" She said.

Siero placed his cheek on the side of her head.

"Fear." He said. "You looked absolutely stunning tonight, you stopped me in my tracks."

"But tomorrow I go back to Nurse Jacinda." She said. "Tonight was a rare moment."

Siero took her face in his hands.

"Nurse Jacinda is just as stunning and leaves me speechless."

Jacinda's eyes sparkled as Siero found his courage and leaned in. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

And on the same wind that carried the music, the sounds of cheering could be heard from inside Jacinda's house.

* * *

Jacinda knew she should let go, she shouldn't be letting this happen. But it felt amazing. It was the first time since Cebastion that she had been genuinely kissed and it made her heart flutter just like tonight when she saw Siero in his suit. When she saw him smile, when she saw him with her son, when she saw him help a villager...

"Oh God." She thought. "Am I-?

"Jacinda?" Siero whispered. "Hey."

He took his thumbs and rubbed her eyes that now had let go some stray tears that trailed down her cheeks.

"What is it?" He whispered. "Tell me?"

Jacinda looked at the sincerity and care in his eyes and felt so overwhelmed both with content, relief, and guilt.

"It's, it's just." She started.

"Yes?"

Jacinda sighed shakily.

"It's just, been awhile since I felt this way." She said with a teary smile.

Siero looked into her eyes and saw the answer.

"Yeah?" He asked happily. "You do?"

She nodded.

"It's hard Siero." Jacinda said. "Wufei gave me some good advice tonight. I have been in mourning for a long time. But over the years, I too, have felt the same for you, but I was terrified because I didn't want to betray Cebastion somehow."

"Cebastion was a great man and I told you, I don't want to replace him." Siero said holding her face still. "But I know, by the way you talked about him. You were always first in his heart and that he wants you to be happy."

Jacinda nodded.

"He would." She said. "And I think he would say I am betraying him more by not opening my heart to someone who I want to let in now that he is gone."

She sniffled.

"He used to tell me that before he went off on a dangerous mission."

* * *

**Flashback**

"If I don't come back Jacinda." Cebastion Grannos whispered as they stood outside the space port before he would leave for his last mission. "Please, promise me that you will keep living!"

"As long as you promise you will come back in one piece." Jacinda said as he held her.

"I'm serious." Cebastion said pulling them a part slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "I will love you until my dying breath and ever after. And if something happens to me please promise you will get out of this god forsaken war and find freedom. And that you will find love."

"Don't talk like that." Jacinda pleaded. "You will return!"

"Just promise me!" Cebastion said strongly. "Please."

Jacinda shut her eyes tightly as the tears began to fall from both their eyes.

"I promise." She said. Cebastion gasped a little and kissed her. They held each other until he was called to get on board. After a few stolen kisses and whispered "I love yous" Cebastion unknowingly boarded the plane that would carry him to his impromptu execution.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Jacinda wiped her eyes with her hand, but Siero took his own and slowly moved them away.

"Oh Jacinda." He said.

"I guess I broke his promise." She said tearfully.

Siero suddenly took her into his arms and held her close. Jacinda was stunned, but soon was taken in by the warmth and care of this man's arms. She slowly wrapped her own arms around him and placed her cheek on chest, letting her tears gently wet his shirt. Siero began to stroke her hair.

"You didn't break your promise." He said. "If anything, it is I who wishes to tell Cebastion, that I will always cherish the woman he loved."

Jacinda slowly looked up at him. And once again with a leap of faith, he kissed her. This time Jacinda responded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That woman has held a lot of pain in her heart." Wufei said quietly.

"She let the memory of the man she loved overtake her own needs and future." Heero responded. .

Suddenly he felt a hand envelope his own. He looked over to see Duo still staring out the window. Heero saw the sadness in Duo's eyes and squeezed. He knew Duo was feeling guilty again over how he had treated Jacinda when he learned about her and Cebastion.

"I think she is understanding it now." Heero said.

Duo turned to him and the two stared longingly at one another.

"Oh come on now everyone!" Quatre said at the silence. "This is a beautiful moment! Jacinda has found love again!"

Duo shook himself out of his moment.

"Winner is right!" He said happily. "WAHOO WAY TO GO JACINDA AND SIERO!"

"MAXWELL!" The group yelled realizing they all had been too loud as Jacinda and Siero broke from their kiss and looked to the window.

"Quick duck!" Trowa yelled.

The five heads disappeared as Jacinda and Siero started laughing.

"I think we had some Cupid Pilots up there." Siero said.

"Apparently!" Jacinda said with her hands on her hips. "You boys better get to bed! Don't make me come up there!"

Siero laughed and wrapped his around Jacinda's shoulder. Slowly he clasped the heart necklace that Wufei had slipped back into his hand onto her. Jacinda jumped a little, then fingered the necklace around her neck. With a shy smile she turned back to Siero.

"It is beautiful." She said. "Thank you."

Siero grinned.

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"DUDE LAME!" Duo's voice suddenly erupted.

Jacinda and Siero turned to the window.

"GO TO BED!" They yelled.

* * *

**At the OZ Base:**

Trieze sat in his room with a glass of wine in his hand. For weeks now there had been no sign of the Gundam pilots or their Mobile Suits. It was as if they had disappeared out of thin air. Teams had been tracking any leads they had been given, but have all ended with no result. While their disappearance in some ways was not a bad thing, he was nearing a state of silent paranoia that they would appear when he least expected it. He needed proof whether they were alive or dead.

"Where are you?" He growled.

Suddenly there was knock at his door.

"It is late." He answered angrily.

"I apologize Sir Treize, but there is something you must see." The voice said. "We think we might have hit on the location of the rogue Mobile Suits."

_"Another lie probably."_ Treize thought angrily as he let the soldier in.

"This better be worth my time." He said.

The soldier, an elite, dark haired woman named Lucrezia Noin, handed Treize the paperwork documenting the supposed sighting.

"This is the same damn village that we had searched sometime ago!" He yelled. "And you came up with nothing!"

"I thought so too." Noin answered unwavering. "But something kept nagging at me. I finally got the chance to investigate tonight."

She handed him another piece of paper. Trieze looked through it all and smiled.

"Well, well." He said. "It seems a reunion is in order."


End file.
